


Halloween's Angel

by essieberrie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essieberrie/pseuds/essieberrie
Summary: Hyunwoo falls for Kihyun dressed as a girl during a Halloween party, unaware it was him. Now it's up for Jooheon, Minhyuk, and most of all Kihyun to deal with the aftermath of the bet they made, dragging in their circle of friends in to their mess.  Hyunwoo's feelings for someone who doesn't exist progress and steer him away from his possessive bitch of a girlfriend Ji Eun. One by one as clues are revealed, how will people's emotions and actions play out?





	1. Are you going?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a newbie on here but I've always loved to write since I was young! I really hope you enjoy the story I've made and I hope to make more after finishing this one! :) Monbebe, Monsta x FIGHTING!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyunwoo’s presence was very serene."  
> “He’s going, we made a bet”  
> “Why haven't you returned any of my calls?!...."  
> "Fucking bitch."

Hyunwoo rested his palm on the edge of his well-defined jawline and began to stare out the window, he ponders on his encounter about a week and a half ago, wondering if he’ll ever meet that special person again. The murmur of students in his classroom became less and less apparent the longer he focused on the sleeve of ice that partially covered his reflection; it reminded him more of the girl he missed so much. Without noticing Hyunwoo had been staring at the window’s frost for a whole 15 minutes, not even acknowledging the paper he received for his group project. Unconsciously he projected small sighs of discretion that got louder the more he thought about the Halloween party. Hyunwoo sighed once more, stronger this time and enough for his group to hear.

“Shownu?”

“Shownu-hyung?”

“Hyunwoo-hyung! Hello? Are you there? Are you ok? Hyung you haven’t said a word since we all got to class, well that’s not new but at least answer us when we ask about the project ” The younger man chuckled.

Jooheon stood with a dimpled smile on his fair face, one foot on his chair as he relaxed his upper body on its edge. He’d been battling for the past three minutes with Minhyuk and Kihyun about the topic of their group project and was in need of his friend's aid.

“Ok, so should the project be about the relations of North and South Korea or do you think we should do the impact of hip-hop culture here, because honestly my topic is more interesting than what Kihyun-hyung and Minhyuk-hyung want, Shownu-hyung what do you think?”

Hyunwoo looked blankly into Jooheon’s eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with confusion. “I actually didn’t know we were doing a group project, let alone I was even in your group... Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Aaaaaah! Hyung!”

Jooheon and Minhyuk began to argue again about the project’s topic choice even more passionately this time, Minhyuk explained in a loud voice he had a different topic than Kihyun, Jooheon over riding his interjections but Kihyun stayed silent. Kihyun observed Hyunwoo since the beginning of class and now couldn’t help but feel guilty towards him. Kihyun had caused Hyunwoo to worry so much over these past weeks due to a stupid bet he lost, that lead to a dare and that dare led to the situation he was in now.

“If I knew a man would fall in love with me, I would have never stepped foot out the house in that stupid attire. I really am never gonna cross-dress for a dare ever again.” Kihyun’s mind was clouded with thoughts but this one was the loudest amongst all.

 

About two weeks ago, it was still October — the month of ghost and ghouls —, a time the University of Seoul was the most excited for. Aside from the occasional free treats campus organizations would distribute, and the drama clubs annual Halloween costume competition, the most looked forward to event was the baseball team’s Halloween bash. Everyone was particularly excited for it this year since the captain was throwing it at his parent’s newly bought estate in Seoul that had costed a fortune.

“Over one-trillion won! Can you believe it?! We’re really gonna have our party in a place like that, and what’s even crazier is his parents are ok with it. But seriously, one-trillion won?”

Jooheon widened and sharpened his eyes at the thought of paying so much for one house, he couldn’t imagine considering the amount of his rent. Minhyuk blurted across the dorm from the kitchen in agreement, his mouth full from a bite of sandwich.

“If I paid for a mansion that much it better be plated with gold and angels sing when I enter every time!” Minhyuk laughed.

Kihyun sat on their living room couch with his nose in a ‘Geography of Asia’ book while nodding in agreement. He multi-tasked his reading and listening to his friend's blabber, knowing that if he didn’t respond they’d get sulky. Especially Jooheon.

“I do agree that is a lot for a house, but if you have the money and you want it then go ahead. Nothing’s stopping a person.” “Aaaah, I guess you’re right Kihyun-ah. By the way, you're coming to the party this year, right?”

Kihyun pierced his lips at Jooheon’s question, he knew his friend would ask this, but sadly he’d have to deny it once again just like last year. It’s not that he couldn’t go but he would rather not be bothered with fools dressed as vampires and cats, so he ended up using studies as an excuse last year.

“Jooheon, you know I’d like to go if I could, but I should really study for exams. I can’t bother with such trivial things at the moment. Maybe next year... Plus you’re the only one I know well enough in the baseball team anyway.”

“Kihyun-hyung! Come on you kinda know Shownu-hyung too! Please. You said that last year, but you ended up acing all your exams! You even got caught in the rain and all your review work was ruined but still you passed. It’s only one night.”

Jooheon’s voice became sulkier and Kihyun could hear his little stomps of frustration from the other side of their dorm. Kihyun found it cute when Jooheon became sulky like this, but it wasn’t cute enough for him to say yes to the party.

“You can send me lots of pictures of you two having fun, but studying is my priority.”

“Bull! Just admit you don’t want to go because you’re lame and not interested!”

Minhyuk yelled from the kitchen table still consuming another mouthful of sandwich, a lettuce leaf chomped in  his teeth like Bugs Bunny’s carrot. Kihyun’s lips hung open in Minhyuk’s direction as he attempted to act surprised by Minhyuk’s call, but he couldn’t help but to clench his  molars in to a toothy smile and his face flushed red while he covered his mouth.

“Actually, Minhyuk, you’re right. Not about the lame part, but I really don’t want to go. I’m really not interested. I'm sorry Jooheon-ah"

Kihyun turned to Jooheon’s direction to see a sulky child with pouty lips and puffed cheeks. Jooheon proceeded to drag himself to the recliner and curled his feet on the cushion. “Hyung, don’t talk to me.”

Kihyun laughed. “Awww Jooheon, please don’t be so upset.”

“If you're not going to the party we can’t speak” Jooheon huffed while crossing his arms.

Kihyun began to feel guilty. He’d denied Jooheon’s baseball team’s party last year just the same, ignoring how bad the kid wanted him to go. Knowing Jooheon, he’d probably stay extra sour about this because it was the second time now Kihyun refused to go. Kihyun thought _“What harm could a Halloween party for a few hours do?”_

“Fine, Jooheon. I’ll go since you insist, but only if you and Minhyuk get a higher grade than me on this upcoming essay in Literature. You can even choose my costume.”

“Deal.” Jooheon’s slick smile reappeared on his face.

“What the hell, Kihyun! Why are you dragging me into this?”

“Because you instigated!”

Minhyuk and Kihyun argued throughout the evening, but Jooheon didn’t mind. He was just happy Kihyun was making an attempt to go to his baseball team’s Halloween party.

 

It was the weekend and Kihyun was on his usual lunch crusade with his circle of friends. They were all going to meet up at their favorite place to hang out since grad school, a big Burger King connected to a Top Shop leading to the mall. Jooheon invited — Hyunwoo  the co-captain of their baseball team —. Jooheon, Minhyuk and Wonho (another friend from middle school) are the only ones who know Hyunwoo well. Hyungwon and Changkyun even met Hyunwoo more than once, he often has accompanied them for lunch, but Kihyun still doesn't know much about him despite him being in the same Lit class. They all only knew him thanks to Jooheon’s enthusiasm about Hyunwoo when they met during his first year of college. Jooheon speaks so highly of him and from what Kihyun observes, others do too.

“Where is Hyunwoo-hyung going to meet us? We shouldn’t stand outside too long since it’s a bit windy and cold today.” Kihyun exclaimed while getting out his friends mini-van.

Kihyun clutched his navy-blue trench coat at its collar protecting his face from the gust of cold wind that struck the moment he stepped out the car. Minhyuk locked his Nissan and proceeded to walk over to Kihyun, swinging an arm around his shoulder and snagging him close enough to make Kihyun uncomfortable on purpose.

“Don’t worry Kihyun, it’s just today that’s a little bit colder, and we’re going into winter anyway. Plus, not everyone is weak to the cold like you, so this is only your problem.”

“Get your hot breath out of my ear!” Kihyun pinched the skin of Minhyuk’s chest with a devious smile while he yelped in pain.

Jooheon’s yelling of frustration due to them leaving him behind in the car couldn’t be heard over the two fools' hyena-like cackling. Still pinching each other like children. They were unaware of the tall, built figure that stood directly in front of them until Minhyuk’s shoulder was slung back from the impact of a man's broad chest. Before the man could say sorry soon enough, Minhyuk’s brief touch already recognized who it was, and he spun around in excitement. A sun-like smile grew on his face.

“Uuh, So-”

“Aaah! Shownu-hyung! No need to say sorry, it was my fault. You’ve meet Kihyun before. Oh and how’s life been?”

“Umm, I remember Kihyun-ah, and life has been well.”

“That’s good to hear! Jooheon’s right around the corner so we’ll wait for him to catch up.”

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo continued their conversation while Kihyun spotted Jooheon’s figure bouncing towards their direction calling, Hyunwoo by his nickname: Shownu. They were all together now, and began to walk towards the Burger King up the street. Kihyun couldn’t help but look a Hyunwoo for more than just a minute. He was tall and handsome with a strong jawline and protruding high cheekbones. His figure was very athletic and built, his skin glowed a rich tan that almost felt as though he gave off the same amount of warmth that chocolate chip cookies do when you take a ‘fresh out the oven’ bite in a cold winter day. Kihyun understood why people tend to speak highly of him and gravitate towards his energy. Hyunwoo’s presence was very serene.  

Finally, the party of four arrived at their destination, waiting outside were three other friends. A tall, skinny and handsome Hyungwon stood pole-like. Along with him were Changkyun; the youngest out of their group who always seemed to look and be cool in every situation. The third man was Wonho, who was gripping Hyungwon’s body in an attempt to stay warm, his shorter yet muscular figure in contrast to Hyungwon’s slender shape.   

“We should have just waited inside! It’s too cold!” Wonho was now swinging Hyungwon’s body as he spoke loudly to both younger men.

“It’s too crowded, for one, and two the Wi-Fi is shit, and ironically the signal is better out here. I wouldn’t even be able to communicate, they said they're around the corner. Now stop swinging me around!”

“Hyung, don’t you have like an unlimited plan or something?”

“Changkyun-ah, I have a budget, and the cost of my books already caused me to go over it. Anyway, look who’s here.”

Kihyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyunwoo strolled up the block waving at the three other men in excitement. It had been a while since they all ate at Burger King together like this.

 

“Man! It’s gotten chillier earlier this year, it’s usually not this cold around this time. But enough talk. Let’s go order, I'm starving!” Minhyuk joyfully lead the now party of seven men to the ordering line.

They all pretty much ordered the same thing apart from the type of burger’s they prefer, all Medium to Large meals including a drink. Hyunwoo ordered an additional 20-piece nuggets to share amongst them and grabbed two of every type of sauce since he didn’t know who wanted to dip in what. Once each of them received their food one by one they travelled upstairs like an old ritual to their usually spot, a large family sized bench second from the furthest one in the corner. Jooheon stuck his head under the bench to see if all six pieces of gum remained in their spot, after years since the manager at the time yelled at them for being “too loud” and told them they had five minutes to wrap up and leave.

“They still there?”

“Yep, hahaha!”

Jooheon and Changkyun childishly laughed at the thought of their shenanigans lasting that long after all these years. “Wow, that’s seriously disgusting, they haven’t cleaned under the tables up here since we were in grad school” Kihyun spoke in discomfort.

“Oh, whatever, your gum is under there too!” Hyungwon snapped at Kihyun’s remark.

“Doesn't make it less disgusting...”

Before Hyungwon and Kihyun could start their child-like banter, Wonho interjected their fight with a question to the entire group.

“So, who is going to Hyunwoo’s and Jooheon’s baseball team’s party? I’m going for sure.”

“Me!!!” Minhyuk shot up his hand with excitement and cheered with a cute smile on his face. “I know Hyungwon is going too.”

“Yeah, I am going... What should I be? Maybe I can dress up as something sexy like a cat.” Hyungwon laughed at his own remark, which his friends also found quite funny. “What about you, Chani?”

Changkyun grabbed his chin and pulled at his invisible beard. “Well I have to think about it, but I will most likely go if Hyungwon-hyung is going since we have a project in biology and that’s the only thing that I would be doing at the time. What about you Kihyun-hyung?”

Kihyun could feel all eyes on him especially Jooheon’s, he cut them in his direction and stared at him like a snake. Kihyun looked over to Minhyuk seeing he had a hysterical look on his face while chewing a handful of fries. He grinned at Kihyun’s discomfort.

Minhyuk swallowed down the heap of fries in his mouth with the help of his soft drink and took it upon himself to break the ice.

“He’s going, we made a bet” Minhyuk’s smile widened.

“Ummm yeah, only if both of you make a higher grade on your essays. Which I doubt will happen haha.”

“And how are you so sure? You’ll see, and when you do, prepare to be a fool!”

Minhyuk picked at Kihyun on how he and Jooheon where already discussing what they’d dress up their victim as. All other four men chimed in on the nonsense of Minhyuk and Jooheon. Changkyun suggested he’d be a maid since he cleaned so much. Even Hyunwoo gave his impute, an animal that’s small and cute; a hamster maybe. They all joked. Their strong laughter filled the top floor, turning heads and warming up the room. Hyunwoo’s usual expressionless face was puffed up with a sweet smile and his cheeks flushed a warm red. Kihyun observed he had rarely seen Hyunwoo’s pure smile and it was nice for the seven of them to be like this.

“I haven’t seen you have this much fun in a while Shownu-hyung! It’s nice to see you be so relaxed,” Jooheon’s dimples grew deeper in his face as he expressed his happiness towards the older man's comfort.  

“Hmmm” Hyunwoo’s short response said a thousand words yet none, everyone could tell by his squinted eye smile and happy chewing he was enjoying himself.

Just then the sound of heels angrily slamming the ground was far off in the distance. They became louder and louder each time. The sound called a familiar name; the table grew with a sort of suspense and discomfort Kihyun didn’t understand but he could feel the most un-ease coming from Hyunwoo, the louder the voice and heels called his name. Finally, the sound arrived at the table, and there stood a mid-height woman in a preppy matching tweed skirt and blazer. Her hair was a rich dark brown and it lay in the middle of her back. She was slim with a fair skin tone and a basic yet pretty face that was slightly over dolled up with makeup.

“Why haven't you returned any of my calls?! I needed a ride home!” She looked at Hyunwoo with disapproval then around at the other six men sitting with annoyed faces. “Is this what you do to the girlfriend you supposedly love...? Ignore my calls and texts just to hang out with your ‘friends’!”

The awkward silence was heavy at the table.

“Ji-Eun, you’re causing a scene. Please let’s talk later. I wasn’t aware you worked today, I turned my phone off.” Hyunwoo’s voice lowered from the previous loud laughter it was. People’s eyes glued to the table's direction, and his discomfort grew stronger.

“Well, I don’t care! I took someone’s shift and I texted and called you about fifteen times, you should know better not to turn your phone off when I'm your girlfriend! So, take me home.”

Hyunwoo sighed and gripped the back of his neck “At least let me finish my food first-”

“No! I stayed twenty minutes after my shift was done, hungry, waiting for you to call back and pick me up so I could eat at home. I waited to the point I decided to eat here at the mall and now when I'm passing by, I hear you enjoying lunch without even thinking about me. I would like to go home now!”

Minhyuk removed the straw placed in his mouth after taking a long sip of sprite his face apparent with disgust for the woman. “Seoul has public transportation...if you need money that bad, I’ll give it to you just so you can leave.” The sass hung heavy in the air from his remark.

“Minhyuk-ah it’s fine I can take Ji-Eun home.” Hyunwoo looked in Minhyuk’s eyes telling him not to interfere even if he was aware he was attempting to help him, but he continued.

“Seriously I have the money for you to ride the bus home if you can’t afford it.”

“I don’t need your money, I have my own.” Ji-Eun grabbed Hyunwoo’s large arm pulling him from his group of friends and into the walkway. “Oppa, take me home now.”

Hyunwoo let out a long sigh. “I’ll take you home Ji-Eun, please just calm down now. I’ll catch up with you all later sorry for the inconvenience...”

Kihyun could see the pain in Hyunwoo’s face as he walked away with his supposed girlfriend latched around his arm, she seemed like a prison ball weighing him down. Hyunwoo’s  heavy steps grew smaller and smaller under the sound of her Mary Janes pounding the ground still angry, the sound became nothing after a few seconds and the table fell silent with stale air.

“Fucking bitch.”

“Minhyuk-ah! You can’t say that! I know she’s horrible but she’s still Hyunwoo’s girlfriend.” Wonho spoke with worry in his voice.

“Keyword. Horrible! I don’t feel sorry for calling a bitch a manipulative bitch, because she is, when it comes down to it... in fact: a bitch.”

“Yah! Stop saying it!” Wonho couldn’t stop his obvious laughter.

Kihyun’s face still blank turned to the other six men. “What was that all about?”

“Ji-Eun, Hyunwoo’s girlfriend. She manipulates Shownu-hyung and uses the fact her father died two years ago to do so. We’ve tried to help him break up with her but he just can’t bring himself to do it.” Changkyun paused as he sipped from his drink... “Shownu-hyung doesn't love her anymore. If he ever did, I can tell for sure, but he still cares about her and she knows that. He knows she needs him... he’s too kind.”

Minhyuk ran his fingers through his highlighted hair with frustration after taking another angry bite of his food. “This isn’t the first time she’s done this shit, just burst in on our outings and steal Shownu-hyung like he’s her property and it pisses me off she takes advantage of such a good man. You’re lucky this is your first encounter Kihyun-ah.” Minhyuk scoffed “If I was a girl we would’ve fought already.”

“I had no idea.” Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo’s almost finished meal; the ice in his drink was still cold. It was an unpleasant sight really after what happened and since the mood was ruined, the now party of six wrapped things up and vowed to text later in their group chat. Didn’t help much though since Hyunwoo never talked in it.

During the ride home Kihyun and Jooheon listened to their heated friend’s rant all the way back to their dorm, and the rest of the night was sour due to the altercation that evening. After getting washed up, Kihyun and the two decided to stay inside for the day and watch a movie with some snacks and hot chocolate.

Even hours after the event Kihyun couldn’t help but keep thinking _“I hope she isn’t at the Halloween party if I go, that’s for sure.”_

 


	2. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was just his style."  
> "Your no fucking fun"  
> "You must like him a lot"  
> “Are you my Guardian Angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy even one person has read my fic so far!!! I'm glad your enjoying this fic and I hope you continue reading, it get's funnier as you read along. Please enjoy!

Kihyun couldn’t believe his eyes, he clutched his paper while proceeding to peer back and forward at his grade in contrary to his friends score’s. His 95 seemed small compared to the ‘100’ and ‘98’ that lay in red on his class mates' assignments.

_ “I would have never thought Minhyuk and Jooheon where actually serious about getting a higher grade on their essay’s all in the sake of playing dress up with me for a Halloween party.”  _ Kihyun scoffed to himself.

“Woah, I'm actually so surprised that you two- you two actually made a higher grade than me.” Kihyun was more baffled at the two than at him for losing their bet.

Minhyuk turned in Kihyun’s general direction still observing the ‘100’ circled in bright red on his paper. "Well it’s not like we’re stupid... personally I just choose to slack off and when you brag about your grades being higher, I just play along to make you feel better about yourself.” 

Minhyuk looked up to see Kihyun with a straight face slightly annoyed at his remark. Jooheon began to laugh at Kihyun’s expression.

“No offense Hyung, but Literature is not a hard subject it’s pretty easy for me as well.” Jooheon laughed as his eyes slightly disappeared from his smile.

“Oh my gosh, I get it! You don’t have to rub it in!” Kihyun yelled at the snickering two. “Ok can we just get this over with then, what am I going to be dressed as for this stupid party?”

“Hey! It’s not stupid.” Jooheon snapped then repeated Kihyun’s words in third person to Minhyuk. “What is he going to  _ dress  _ as Minhyuk-Hyung?” Jooheon purposely emphasized the word ‘dress’.

Minhyuk then tagged along “I don’t know... what could he possibly  _ dress _ up as for the party?” Minhyuk and Jooheon both chuckled at their inside joke, slapping and punching each other's arms in excitement at their devious plan.

“Yah! What is it? Stop playing games, I refuse to go if you don’t tell me what you two are planning!” Kihyun yelled at the two fools. 

Just then, their professor spun in Kihyun’s direction, a ruler in hand pointed directly at him. “Kihyun! Since you seem to know everything considering you’re talking over my lesson maybe you should teach, or maybe I shouldn’t let the class out early since you and your clique seem to not be retaining any information. Shall we all stay longer since class mates don't understand the lesson?” She turned around to the rest of the class then back to Kihyun. 

Kihyun’s mouth became glued together like a zip lock bag as he made awkward eye contact with their professor. “So-sorry, I apologize for my outburst.” His ears and cheeks glowed red and his lips closed again in embarrassment.

Minhyuk slowly stretched his body over to Kihyun as the teacher continued the lesson. “You don’t get to make choices to go or not. Remember you lost the bet.” Minhyuk whispered with a grin.

Kihyun wished he hadn’t made that stupid bet and was even more annoyed that he lost it after his professor put him on spot like that. He could feel his body heating up with annoyance and he began to shift uncomfortably in his seat while aggressively bouncing his leg. Just then he felt a sudden warmth on his thigh. Kihyun looked down to see a large hand covering his kneecap with comfort, then he looked up and met eyes with Hyunwoo, who was leaned in slightly close to Kihyun’s seat.

“If it makes you feel any better, I got a 90 on my essay.” Hyunwoo spoke in a soft voice with puppy eyes to bring down his classmates' frustration. The older male squeezed Kihyun’s leg subconsciously.

Kihyun noticed almost immediately he’d stopped bouncing his leg and he felt slightly calm. He didn’t know how to respond to his class mates' sudden action of solace so Kihyun just said ‘thank you’ to Hyunwoo’s thoughtful words and turned his head back to his desk and down at his paper.

Kihyun most definitely was not over his loss of the bet or their teachers brief nagging, but he did feel slightly better from Hyunwoo’s touch and words of affirmation. Kihyun replayed Hyunwoo’s hand gripping his knee in his head; he noticed his face grew warmer. “ _ The AC must be turned up since it’s getting colder and it doesn't help that I'm annoyed”  _ he thought.

****

An hour into lecture their professor decided to let the class out 30 minutes early after all, thankfully. It only took a few seconds of the class having been dismissed for Minhyuk to start his usual blabbering.

“You're going to that party, I didn’t put 100 percent of myself in this assignment for you to screw me over.”

“Screw  _ ‘you’ _ over? You two are the ones screwing me over by not telling me how you plan to embarrass me as at this party!” Kihyun scoffed.

“Well in that case keep being screwed because where not telling you.” Jooheon chimed in.

The four men strolled into the courtyard and Minhyuk continued the conversation. “The party is this Saturday the 31 st so on Tuesday we’ll shop at the Halloween store for the rest of your outfit and you’re coming along.”

Kihyun crossed his arms and a thick eyebrow rose on his face. “Why do I have to be dragged along?” 

“You literally just complained about not knowing what you’ll be for the party! Hyung! You're not making much sense.” Jooheon complained.

“Ok, ok. I’ll go. Maybe I’ll guess my costume.” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

Hyunwoo stood in their circle silent but admiring the younger men's interactions. Jooheon asked his Hyung what he planned to be for Halloween at the party but Hyunwoo himself was not sure. He’d come to the conclusion that he’d most likely dress up as whatever Ji Eun wanted to do as a “couples” costume. Probably something extra like, a princess and a hwarang who was ‘madly in love’ with her even though their relationship was far from that concept. Minhyuk was obviously annoyed at the very mention of her name and decided to break off the conversation so they could go their separate ways.

“Jooheon-ah and I should get going. We both have classes to get to.” Minhyuk clutched the younger male's arm. “Bye now, you two get along!” Minhyuk chuckled. He spun and pranced away with Jooheon as if the two were attached at the hip.

It was now just Kihyun and Hyunwoo standing in the courtyard looking at trees and people as they passed. Any excuse for them not to make eye contact since they have yet to be alone nor do they know each other well. Ironically, the usually silent Hyunwoo initiated the conversation to break the silence between the two.

“So...do you have a class?”

“Oh... no, I don’t, but I usually just go to the library and read alone.” Kihyun paused still making no eye contact with his Hyung. “Do you have a class?”

“No.” The answer was short and stale. Just as Kihyun was about to end their interaction and part ways Hyunwoo continued.

“I go eat brunch with Wonho, Hyungwon and Changkyun usually every day when I have this class, we eat at the café across the street from the school, I would’ve invited you all this time if I knew you had nothing afterwards.” Hyunwoo indirectly told Kihyun he wanted him to tag along.

Kihyun was a bit surprised a dry “Oh” or just a “Bye” didn’t come out, and was a happy about it since he’d taken a liking to Hyunwoo and hoped he’d know him better.

“Well since you so kindly offered, and I skipped breakfast, why not.” Kihyun said with a smile on his face.

It was still a bit chilly and the wind blew which made Kihyun’s nose a little runny and glow with a touch of pink but despite his constant sniffling he was happy as he shuffled behind his Hyung leading him to the café titled ‘Le Petite Café'. Kihyun and Hyunwoo entered the humming haven and in the line stood Hyungwon, Wonho and Changkyun getting ready to order, acknowledging their presence the three waved and where surprised to see Kihyun there for the first time. Kihyun and Hyunwoo jumped in line after greeting the three.

“I’ve never been here before, so I’ll just get an Americano and a biscuit maybe.” Kihyun declared to Hyunwoo.

“I’ll order for the both of us and also whatever you want too, since I invited you, I will pay.” Kihyun was surprised at Hyunwoo’s kindness, usually when someone was this kind to him, they were trying to get something out of it, but Hyunwoo was doing it out of the generosity in his heart.

“You don’t have to pay, I’m not even that hungry anyway.” Kihyun smiled, his stomach rumbled right after his words.

Hyunwoo turned to him and simply gave a nod then proceeded to take out his debit card to pay for everything between the two. Kihyun’s lips parted and hung open slightly with a raised brow, “ _ Did he just completely ignore what I said or was he not listening to me to begin with.”  _ He pondered. 

Hyunwoo took their tray of food and drinks and began to walk up the stairs to meet the other three. Kihyun with nothing in hand awkwardly followed. “ _ Is he usually this assertive?”  _ Kihyun laughed to himself nonetheless. He found his blatant actions an entertaining quality.

****

All men were comfortably settled at the table when the youngest decided to bring up the altercation at their hangout the past Saturday. “Shownu-Hyung how did it go, last Saturday that is: with Ji Eun?” Changkyun calmly asked. 

Hyunwoo did his usually deep sigh and gripping of his nape then ran his hands through his dark hair. That was a sign things did not end well. “After taking Ji Eun home she wouldn’t let me leave, she kept begging me to stay with her.” Hyunwoo gestured his emotions with his hands as he spoke then let out a longer sigh. “She kept insisting I’d sleep with her that night, but I refused and left. She was really mad about it and hasn’t contacted me since.” Hyunwoo quickly grabbed his coffee and gulped some down, as his throat grew dry.

“No wonder she wanted you to leave so bad.” Changkyun jokes to lighten the mood. The group laughed at his remark.

“How many times have you two even slept together if you don’t mind me asking, why is she so attached?” Hyungwon gestured his fork towards Hyunwoo then bit the strawberry off the end. 

“Once... It was after her father got killed in that car crash... she was longing for comfort and looked for me. To tell you the truth I planned to break things off with her that week but after she lost her father, I couldn’t just leave her, she’d be to vulnerable.” Hyunwoo took another sip of his drink “I hate that I slept with her at the time, but it felt like the right thing to do and now I regret it... I feel bad. One thing leads to another and now we’re here.”

“Ooh.” The other four men exclaimed in realization of Hyunwoo’s situation. “I get why she’s so attached, but this relationship you have is not good, it’s toxic, really and it would be best if you two just part ways.” Wonho proposed to his friend.

“I know.” Hyunwoo answered. 

The rest of their brunch was pleasant, they all discussed about their costumes for the baseball teams party and how they planned to execute their look. Changkyun going to be a werewolf, he just planned to wear the teeth, tail and ears with minor makeup and all black clothes. Hyungwon decided to be a classic Halloween vampire and Wonho claimed his face and body alone was good enough since he was so handsome. Kihyun nor Hyunwoo knew what they’d be and where in the same boat.

It came noon and Kihyun had another class, the rest of the group had other things to attend to as well. Kihyun took the extra drink Hyunwoo bought for him and sipped it half way down by the time he arrived at his class. It was delicious and thick, with bright flavors like mango and orange, it was just his style.

********  
  


The day surprisingly went by fast despite how the morning started for Kihyun, he was back at the dorm cleaning up the place and began to decorate for the fall when he heard loud rustling at the door and the shaking of keys. Minhyuk and Jooheon where finally home but later than usual; he thought.

“Move faster we can’t let him see it!” Minhyuk hissed in an attempted whisper.

“We won’t have anything by the time we get to the room because you keep stepping on the dress, it’s gonna rip!” Jooheon exclaimed back.

Kihyun turned around from the commotion of the two confused to why they were so adamant on getting whatever they bought home away from his sight. “What are you guys doing? Also, where did you go and what did you buy?” Kihyun’s face was less confused and more inspective. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon paused as if deer caught in headlights and stared at each other with nervous smiles. “We were just shopping for bedroom attire and décor.” Minhyuk smiled.

Kihyun spotted a long lace-like material dragging on the ground and raised his eyebrow in question to why they would need lace bedding in either of their rooms.

Minhyuk read Kihyun’s expression and began to testify. “Yah, don’t look at us like that, it’s not what you think, pervert!”

“Pervert?! Whatever.” Kihyun chuckled “If what’s ever in the other bags is my costume then I suppose I don’t have tag along with you two tomorrow?”

“No.” Jooheon stated. “You’re right the other bags have some of your costume, but not all.” Jooheon’s smile was mischievous as he spoke.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and continued to tidy up before starting to prepare dinner for the evening. They all ate together and talked about their day, Kihyun spoke with excitement on how he ate brunch for the first time with Hyunwoo and the others, he was surprised he didn’t know Hyungwon, Wonho and Changkyun had that long of a break. They don’t all talk as often now that their group chat is pretty dead, so no wonder. One thing Kihyun couldn’t help but mention was how solemn Hyunwoo seemed when they talked about his girlfriend Ji Eun, and what happened after the Burger King Incident. Even after the three dismissed the topic and continued to eat their meal Kihyun still couldn’t stop thinking about it, he really felt bad for Hyunwoo. He was such a good man in a bad situation. 

****

Finally, Tuesday came and Kihyun only had a morning class. He kept franticly peering at his phone seeing if Minhyuk or Jooheon left him a message concerning the ‘Halloween crusade’ they planned to force him on, but he got no messages the entire class. Even after class he stayed in the library for an hour to study and he still got no messages, at this point they probably forgot he assumed. 

Kihyun stood at the bus stop tucked away in his coat and scarf, the sun shined brightly but it remained cold. He closed his eyes and let the little bit of warmth that the sun provided bask his face, it was peaceful until he heard the loud revving of an engine and car tires screech towards the stop. Kihyun opened his eyes and saw Minhyuk’s navy Nissan in front of him, Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed as the window rolled down. 

“Get in, were going to the Halloween store!” Jooheon yelled from the passenger's seat.

Kihyun was hesitant but really had no choice due to the bet loss so he complied “ _ I was really hoping they forgot.”  _ he thought then let out a long sigh. He climbed in the back seat and meet eyes with Minhyuk in the rear-view mirror who stuck his tongue out at him Kihyun did the same like a child. 

“You thought we forgot huh?” Minhyuk scoffed. 

There was no answer. “Well I guess I’m right.” Minhyuk laughed at Kihyun’s silence.

It didn’t take long to get to the store but, what was taking so long was Jooheon’s and Minhyuk’s failure to locate the items they needed after roaming around the store for 30 minutes getting distracted by any and everything. Kihyun increasingly became annoyed with every animal mask or stupid accessories they tried on, he still didn’t know what their dress up plans where and them not finding what they needed wasn’t helping.

Kihyun stood between the two and the shelf they had to try everything on “Are you guys done playing like kids? Can we just get my costume stuff and leave?” 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot what we're here for, sorry!” Minhyuk’s innocent response just made Kihyun angrier and just as he was about to snap, they all heard a familiar nagging in the next isle. In response was a soft deep voice, it had a resonance that only belonged to Hyunwoo. They collectively scrunched together and peered through the holes in shelves to see the commotion.

“Ji Eun, I really don’t want to dress up especially if it’s coming out of my pocket. I’ll pay for yours only...I'm not dressing up.” Hyunwoo’s voice was calm but obviously irritated.

Ji Eun slapped Hyunwoo’s broad chest “You’re no fucking fun, what the hell is even the point of me showing up to the party when my friend’s boyfriends are dressed up and mine’s not?!”

Just then, Minhyuk was in the other isle in a blink of an eye to stop Ji Eun’s little rant, Kihyun and Jooheon didn’t even realize he moved but decided to join him. “Hey Shownu-Hyung!” Minhyuk yelled brightly purposely over powering Ji Eun’s screaming. 

Hyunwoo quickly turned around and was a little relieved as the three men advanced in distance. He’d created a mental border blocking out Ji Eun as she continued to complain. “Oh! Hey what brings you guys here?”

“They’re shopping for my costume due to the bet, it’s been a drag.” Kihyun huffed.

“Yeah...tell me about it” Hyunwoo whispered, but there was no need to. Ji Eun stormed off, luckily, so it was just the four of them. 

“She’s gone.” Minhyuk said with relief. “I can’t believe you still deal with her bullshit after all this time. I would’ve cancelled her ass a long time ago.” 

Hyunwoo just laughed at his statement then continued “I want to be happy about our Halloween party but... it’s becoming increasingly hard and now I have no choice but to dress up because of Ji Eun.” 

“Shownu-hyung don’t let her control everything you do.” Jooheon said with a frown.

“I’m trying... and thank you Min for your interjection” Hyunwoo paused. “By the way have you finally figured out what you're going to be for the party Kihyun-ah?”

“Mmh, that’s up to these two fools remember I lost the bet.” Kihyun softly laughed.

Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun’s response. “I better get going to find Ji Eun or she’ll attack me again, see you guys later.” He trotted off into the next isle.

“She doesn't deserve him.” Kihyun affirmed and the two shook their heads in agreement.

Just then, Minhyuk swung a short platinum wig and angel wings in front of Kihyun that he snatched from the shelves “Found the rest of your outfit.” 

Kihyun’s face grew flat. “Ohhhhh! Nope! I'm not wearing a wig for anything that you're doing, I'm not entertaining this.” His nose scrunched with disapproval.

“Your gonna wear whatever we give you because that was the bet, plus I already bought the other parts!!” Minhyuk’s voice became louder.

“Oh my gosh! Fine just shut up and don’t get any louder geez. What the heck am I supposed to be anyway, I’m assuming an Angel because the wings?”

Jooheon smiled “Exactly! A Halloween Angel. But don’t worry, it will be funny. You’ll just look like Kihyun in a wig and wings.” He laughed at the thought.

Kihyun rolled his eyes flicking his hair out of his face “Whatever I guess.” 

****

Tuesday became Wednesday; Wednesday became Thursday, soon Thursday folded into Friday. Before the campus knew it there was only a day left until their annual Halloween party and this year was even more spectacular with the ‘Over one-billion won’ estate. Kihyun had a Friday class and the buzz on campus about the event was loud, he constantly overheard conversations of “Are you going to the baseball teams party” and overall excitement from classmates. He couldn't understand all the commotion maybe because he’d never been but even still what was all the fuss about? Possibly the fact he’d be put in a wig and wings off-put him from the whole thing,  _ but at least Hyunwoo-Hyung and his other friends would be there, _ Kihyun thought. Soon Friday night creped around and in a few hours, it would officially be the all so loved Halloween, Kihyun was back at home in his usual spot on the sofa. 

“Oh my gosh! I can’t wait, this party’s gonna be so much fun!” Minhyuk screamed through their dorm while hoping on the coach. 

Kihyun shifted from Minhyuk’s impact on the sofa and turned his head sharply at him as he readjusted where his reading spot was in his ‘World Religions’ book. 

“Oh-uuuh sorry.” Minhyuk shyly smiled. He pulled a large white plastic bag from his side full of what looked to be some game armor of the sort. Minhyuk pulled out a replica cosplay bow-n-arrow with a large smile on his face. “I'm going to be Hanzo from Overwatch.”

Kihyun took his attention from his book to his friend “Of course you’d be something from Overwatch you play that game all the damn time, even when I'm trying to  _ sleep.” _

“Yah! Don’t try to rain on my parade because you’re bitter you lost our bet.” Minhyuk complained. 

Jooheon jumped over the back of their coach and landed in the middle of the two men, he flipped two 1400’s themed pistols in his hand and smiled slickly “I'm gonna be a pirate from Assassin’s Creed, but the outfit is all black.”

Minhyuk began to express his extreme interest in Jooheon's acquired props as he picked them up, Minhyuk pointed a pistol at Kihyun and asked with a smile “Hey Kihyun, what are you gonna be for Halloween?” It wasn’t long before Kihyun’s ‘World Religions’ book was slamming in the back of his friend's head, there was no Halloween jokes for the rest of the night between the three of them afterwards. 

Kihyun stayed up slightly later than usual reading before he finally washed up and decided to settle down, he lay on his bed ‘eyes wide open’ for a while as the warm street light that seeped into his room from the window covered his face. It started to rain a little now and Kihyun couldn’t help but look out his shutters. Water trickled down the cold glass and created pictures in the light that casted on his bed. The serenity of the scenery somehow reminded him of Hyunwoo and he became slightly solemn. 

“Hyunwoo-Hyung... that poor guy.” He softly spoke to himself before laying back in his sheets. Kihyun’s eyes now peering at the ceiling became heavy as the sound of rain built up set him to sleep. He closed his eyes.

****

Kihyun felt ruffling on his sheets and a weight on his lower body then cold fingers tapped his cheek. “Kihyun-ah, Kihyun-ah wake up.” Minhyuk whispered while crouching atop his half-awake friend.

Kihyun breathed deeply then looked around confused like most people do when being woken up; he sat up and ruffled his messy hair before slipping on the hood of his grey pullover. Minhyuk got up from Kihyun’s bed and was now standing at his friend's window opening the blinds.

“It’s snowing!” Minhyuk cheered with excitement to Kihyun. Kihyun looked at the time and it was 8 AM, and then rustled out of bed and to the window, just as Minhyuk exclaimed, it was indeed snowing, and there was a decent coat of it on the street and sidewalks. Kihyun smiled at his friend's childlike nature to wake him up all in the sake of telling him it was snowing and since he was already awake, he decided to start his day or Minhyuk’s and Jooheon’s day rather. 

Minhyuk already had coffee brewing, surprisingly. When it finished Kihyun helped himself to a cup with a little cream and sugar. The only food that stood out in their fridge was some leftover kimchi, fried chicken and eggs, Kihyun decided to roll with it: a simple breakfast for a not so simple day. Jooheon strolled out of bed in his usual fitted tank top and shorts wrapped in a fuzzy grey robe. Minhyuk had previously awoken Jooheon about the snow since they slept in the same bed last night, considering the heater in Kihyun’s room was the only working one and they’d rather not sleep in his bed. 

“Good morning.” Jooheon spoke to Kihyun in a raspy voice, he walked over to their fruit basket and began to peel an orange, after taking a bite he started to talk again to the two other men in the kitchen. “You two ready for the party tonight?” 

“Sure.” Kihyun answered, Minhyuk of course enthusiastically said yes. “That’s good” Jooheon smiled.

Kihyun turned in his seat at the table feeding Jooheon a piece of fried chicken and kimchi “When is the party anyway?” he asked. Jooheon finished his bite of food and showed the time on his fingers before speaking.

“8:30, it starts 8:30 ends 1:30.” 

“1:30?! What the hell! I'm not staying that long, what is it, a club or a Halloween party? Geez.”

“It’s both.” Jooheon gave a sly answer. “Don’t worry you don’t have to stay till 1:30. Min will take you home after 10:30 maybe. No one's gonna fall in love with you, you’re just gonna be a dude in a dress and some make up. It’ll be funny.” Jooheon laughed.

“I sure hope so.” Kihyun complied. 

“Let’s try to leave the house by 6:00 because of the city traffic in Seoul, also considering how far the place is.” Minhyuk proposed, both other men agreed. 

Jooheon left not long after breakfast. He had to catch the subway to get to the baseball teams party location so he could help set up for the night. Jooheon promised Minhyuk he'd comeback just in time so they could get ready together and agreed to help pizazz Kihyun up. Until then Minhyuk and Kihyun stayed at home together. Minhyuk played video games with passion in the living room, swinging his body across the couch, he screamed as his character died for the fifth time and paused his game.

“Omg! This is impossible, I wish Changkyun was here to help.” Minhyuk cried but quickly stopped when he heard a sigh from Kihyun who was sitting on their red recliner reading.

“Oh uh, I'm sorry Kihyun, am I bothering you?” Minhyuk asked.

Kihyun met eyes with Minhyuk confused, then realized how loud his sigh was, “Oh! No... I'm just. Nothing.”

“What is it? Why the long face?”

“It’s really nothing Min, I'm fine.”

“Kihyun, I swear the party isn’t going to be as bad as you imagine it.” 

“No. It’s not that eith-”

“Then what is it?” Minhyuk interjected Kihyun’s sentence this time more aggressive. 

Kihyun sighed again and closed his book. “I’m just thinking about Hyunwoo-Hyung and his situation.”

Minhyuk raised his brow and pouted. “Shownu-Hyung?”    

“Yeah, Hyunwoo-Hyung or Shownu-Hyung, you get it. I feel so sorry for him and I was thinking about how Ji Eun is going to be at the party today, I already know she’s not going to let that man breathe, for God’s sake.”   

Minhyuk stared at Kihyun for a while without responding than began to smile at his friend. “Why are you just staring at me?” Kihyun nervously questioned. 

“You worry so much about that guy, you must like him a lot.” Minhyuk laughed. 

“What!? No. I don’t like him at all. Well I do like him, but not like that. I’m just worried about his state of mind with such a crappy relationship. You worry about him a lot too.” Kihyun shifted in defense with an awkward smile on his face. 

“Relax! It was a joke, and you’re right I do worry about him. We all do, but not the way you do it. You just recently started talking more to Shownu-Hyung and you're always thinking about him, I see the way you look at him.” Minhyuk’s expression was mischievous and sure of himself.    

“Whatever, I just admire Hyunwoo-Hyung that’s all.” Kihyun’s stomach felt full of butterflies.  

****

Minhyuk suggested the two played video games to pass the time after they walked to the corner store for snacks. He also ordered a medium sized pizza to share between the two of them, but even after playing for hours it was only 2:30 PM. Minhyuk decided to sleep for the time being and Kihyun cleaned up the kitchen and began to read again. Finally, when 4:30 rolled around the front door opened and Jooheon walked in with his backpack. He took in the morning in hand and he walked straight to the living room where Minhyuk slept on the couch and Kihyun read his books in his usual spot. 

“Minhyuk-Hyung! I'm back. It’s time to get ready!” Jooheon shouted.

Minhyuk shot up like a bolt of lightning and rubbed his eyes looking up to Jooheon. “Finally, it’s about time.” Minhyuk stared at the time on his watch and read 4:32 “We need to get ready fast since we only have two hours left and we need to dress Kihyun.”

“Um, I can dress myself, thank you. I said you guys can pick my outfit not dress me.” Kihyun declared.

“Ok fine but I have plans for your make up.” Minhyuk answered back.

“Sure.” Kihyun shook his head in disapproval.

Minhyuk and Jooheon quickly put on their costumes. Jooheon was cladded in an all-black Assassin's Creed cloak with pistols strapped to his back and a dagger at his side in a leather sheath. Minhyuk was dressed as Overwatche’s Hanzo with his own twist of modern style. 

Kihyun waited on his bed for the other two to come in with his outfit so he could finally see what they had in store for him. They walked proudly into Kihyun’s room with gadgets on their costumes clicking as they strutted.

“What do you think?” They asked in unison.

“Wow, you two went all out huh?” Kihyun answered.

Kihyun noticed aside from their extra costumes Minhyuk held a long ivory lace dress in his hands and the white wig he bought at the store, Jooheon carried a pair of angel wings that had glitter and extra soft and fluffy feathers at the ends. Kihyun stood up and felt the soft material of the lace.

“This is the dress I’m wearing? I’m surprised, I thought it would be something stupid, tight and short but this dress is actually pretty nice.” Kihyun held up the garment. It had a thicker satin slip underneath, and long see-through sleeves. There was a keyhole space in the back where it would rest on the nape and it was closed with a gold button, the neck was slightly raised and almost looked like a collar. 

“I’m glad you like it, now put it on cause Minhyuk only has an hour to do your makeup.” Jooheon clarified.

“You read my mind.” Minhyuk smiled to Jooheon.

“Fine” Kihyun rolled his eyes walking into the bathroom with the dress for his costume.

After a few minutes, Kihyun came out of the bathroom awkwardly but satisfied he walked to his bed and sat comfortably. 

“Ok, hurry up and get this over with.” Kihyun proposed

Minhyuk and Jooheon tilted their heads with a slightly confused expression.

“It actually looks good on you.” Jooheon laughed.

Kihyun just ignored his friends' statement and began to smooth out the ruffles in his gown. Minhyuk proceeded to start Kihyun’s face, looking up tutorials on You Tube of ‘peach makeup’. It took him five minutes to find a video he wanted; it would’ve been ten if Kihyun didn’t yell at him to choose one quickly. 

“I’m about to be done, you can put on the wig and wings yourself.” Minhyuk said concentrating on his friend’s tinted lips. 

“You actually look nice.” Jooheon commented in the background.

“Yeah, he does.” Minhyuk agreed while stepping back to look at Kihyun’s full face.

The makeup was light but enough to stand out with gradient lips. When Minhyuk finished Kihyun didn’t hesitate to jump up to the mirror with the wings and wig in hand. 

“Wow! You did a good job!” Kihyun yelled from the bathroom.

Kihyun slipped on the wings then the wig and ran his fingers through the synthetic short curls, luckily the wig was not too shiny, so it didn’t look super cheap. He walked out of the bathroom finally in his full attire.

“Ok. I’m done how do I look?” Kihyun grabbed at the side of his gown in slight embarrassment. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon started laughing like fools, which just made Kihyun angry as they slapped each other on the arms and snickered.

“What?! What’s so damn funny? I don’t even look that bad!” Kihyun yelled.

“No, no. It’s not that, you just look way better than we expected.” Jooheon explained

“Yah! Why do you look so pretty! This was supposed to be funny!” Minhyuk laughed while screaming.

Kihyun furrowed his brows “You're the one who put this all together. Whatever, it’s already 6:15 and we need to leave at 6:30, I’m going to wear my black n’ white converse, by the way so I hope you didn’t have shoes in store because I’m not wearing them.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon still stood blank even after Kihyun left the room.

****

Kihyun sat in the passenger's seat of Minhyuk’s car. He could see Jooheon staring at him through the rear-view mirror. Minhyuk also casually turned to look at Kihyun at every red light and Kihyun had to keep telling him to go when it was green.  He just ignored it for a while, but 15 minutes in to the ride, every other red light and look in the mirror became increasingly annoying.

“Could you stop looking at me in the mirror? And Min pay attention to the road before you crash and we all die!”

Jooheon laughed at Kihyun’s statement “I'm sorry, it’s just you really do look pretty. You could probably be mistaken for an actual girl at the party, especially since it’s in the dark mainly.” 

“What happened to “no one's going to fall in love with you”? You're doing it right now.” Minhyuk joked at Jooheon.

Jooheon gripped back at Minhyuk explaining for 10 minutes how he was a hypocrite because he agreed that Kihyun looked pretty as well. The two went at it the entire ride in an attempt to reassure themselves and Kihyun, who was more attracted to him between them. Kihyun eventually tuned out their yelling and looked at his reflection in the window, he pulled the white hair behind his ears to see his small silver hoops he forgot to take out. Ironically it complemented the look more. “ _ Someone really might fall for me.”  _ Kihyun thought. 

****

After nearly an hour and some minutes of being slow in traffic, plus the actual ride, they arrived in the area where the party was located around 8:15. Jooheon kept explaining a good portion of the ride how they were going to be amazed at the estate. “It may not have angels singing when you enter but it sure is breathtaking.” Jooheon said.

Minhyuk slowly drove as Jooheon gave him directions towards a long road leading to a rather large looking house. Finally, they were at their destination. Their stood a large white brick mansion, European French styled. There where bushes and small trees aligned on each side of the symmetrical masterpiece along with twin trenches around the estate, which held water. It indeed was spectacular.

“Wow! Your captain’s family really owns this place? It’s gorgeous.” Kihyun gawked. 

“I told you two it was really nice. Now let’s hurry up and go.”

Minhyuk drove around the building in awe and parked his car where some others where located. “It really is pretty, and I can’t wait to go inside but I don’t want to be one of those awkward first guests so I’m going to wait till 9:00 to go in, wait for the crowd to build up. Plus, I don’t think Chani, Hyungwon or Wonho-hyung are here yet.”

“Yeah let’s just wait till 9:00” Kihyun agreed.

Jooheon sided with his two friends despite his urge to fly in the house like a bat out of hell. As soon as it hit 9:00 he made it clear it was time to party and Minhyuk was more than ready. Jooheon and Minhyuk linked arms and hysterically laughed while marching to the entrance, they stopped at the stairs for Kihyun, who fought for a whole minute with the car and his wings. The other two men jokingly asked if Kihyun needed help lending their assistance, he denied their offer by slapping away both hands. Kihyun lifted the dress a little so he didn’t trip up the stairs he was glad it was darker now and the people walking in with them couldn’t see his face clearly. 

The crew of three entered the party and there was already a decent amount of people present. ‘Purple Lamborghini’ from the movie ‘Suicide Squad’ blasted throughout the house. The base vibrated in Kihyun’s chest and flashing lights that shined in his eyes in dimness of the room made it hard for him not to bump into someone now for the second time. Right off the bat, this was totally not Kihyun’s style of party at all. 

“Why is the music so damn loud, if I wanted to talk to you two, I would have to text! Where are the others by the way?!” Kihyun yelled.

“They said they were here near the food, but I still can’t find them!” Minhyuk yelled back.

“Near the food? I set that up earlier, I know where it is.” Jooheon declared leading his two friends by the hand.

All three of them waded through the crowd over to the food table, and sure enough they found Wonho bobbing his head casually to the dubstep beat while already munching away on the offered finger foods and pizza. They quickly moved towards him and called his name. He looked up in the middle of a bite and smiled.

“What’s up! The food is good.” Wonho laughed sweetly.

Minhyuk smiled back “Yeah I can tell since you’re stuffing your face with it. What are you supposed to be anyway?” 

“Nothing, I'm already insanely handsome.” Wonho winked at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk, Jooheon and Kihyun cringed at their friend's cheesy remark but Wonho’s laugh stopped short when he realized who he thought was a girl in angels wings standing with his two friends looked familiar. He squinted at them and they made eye contact.

“Ki-Kihyun-ah! Is that you?!” Wonho spoke loudly still chewing on a hunk of bread and cheese. 

“Ah, yes.” Kinhyun gave a short embarrassed response.

Wonho made a confused face then began to smile again, “I thought you were a girl, you look cute.”

Kihyun pierced his lips and locked his hands together, his ears got slightly warm. “Oh, thank you I guess.”

“Aye, don’t tell him that, it will go to his big head.” Minhyuk playfully slapped Wonho’s shoulder. 

“No, it won’t!” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Where are Changkyun and Hyungwon anyway?”

“They're in the bathroom but they’ll come out soon,” Wonho answered.

“I actually have to use the restroom.” Minhyuk declared, Wonho agreed he had to go as well but couldn’t find it.

Since Jooheon was at the estate earlier he offered to direct the two to the bathroom, Kihyun didn’t need to go or more so decided not to due to his costume so he’d stay in the food area until they came back. “I’ll be here, just come back to this spot.” Kihyun noted. 

The three men disappeared into the growing crowd of people and suddenly Kihyun felt somehow vulnerable by himself. He slowly scooted to a corner behind the refreshments and tried to hide himself despite his glowing white outfit in the dark. 

Kihyun looked at his phone and read 9:45, his crew had been in the “bathroom” for about 30 minutes, and he began to wonder what the hell they were doing. He peered around frantically, and found that his eyes were searching for none-other than Hyunwoo. “ _ I wonder where he is right now... I wish he was over here, I’d feel safer if someone I knew was around, especially him.”  _ Just then Kihyun bumped into a tall figure and for a second, he thought it was Hyunwoo but he realized this person was much too tall, he quickly turned around when the figure placed a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. A tall man stood looking down with a drink in his hand. He was obviously an athlete.

“Oh, sorry, sweetheart.” The athlete exclaimed.

“Oh sorry” Kihyun bowed. He wasn’t sure why the guy was apologizing since he was the one who bumped into him and Kihyun cringed at the man’s choice of words but just carried on. At least he tried to carry on. The taller male grabbed Kihyun by the wrist and Kihyun could feel his body temperature drop. 

“You’re actually very pretty and you seem to be alone. Wanna hang out with us tonight?” The dark-haired male raised an eyebrow and gestured to a group of four other men all looking stupidly in their direction. 

Kihyun was baffled. This guy seriously couldn’t tell he wasn’t a girl. Maybe it was because he couldn’t see his face up close since he was so tall, or possibly the dark obscuring his image, or maybe he really did just look like a girl.  Either way, Kihyun’s skin crawled at the question and he spoke in a soft voice but loud enough to hear over the crashing sound of trap music. 

“Um, no. I'm good, I'm waiting for someone.” 

“Come on, how could a guy leave such a pretty angel like yourself waiting on them. I’ll take care of you instead.” The tall athlete insisted. 

Kihyun’s body became stiff with annoyance and hiding the physical discomfort from his face was becoming harder by the second. “ _ I can’t believe guys actually think this shit works.”  _ Kihyun internally sighed.

“No, trust me I'm fine you don’t have to worry about me.” Kihyun’s slight voice of aggression was obvious in his tone, but the fool hovering above him continued to be persistent.

“It won’t hurt to try.” The man begged.

Kihyun’s face became hot with great irritation and he ripped his arm away from the man grasping his wrist to the point he stumbled forward and spilt his drink a little. Kihyun un-lightened the tone of his voice.

“I said I’m not interested!” he yelled sternly.

Kihyun left the tall fool looking confused as ever when he spun off into the crowd the opposite direction he came. Kihyun was extremely annoyed and regretted the bet. His annoyance grew stronger when he realized he was lost in the large house amongst people he had no relation to. Kihyun speeded through the hoard to find any place in the mansion where there wasn’t a ton of idiots dressed in costumes slamming around to loud noise. In his rush, this time a person crashed into him and it wasn’t light at all. Kihyun’s shoulder flew back from the strong impact of another man's broad muscular chest, he turned around about to scream at the figure until he saw it was Hyunwoo dressed in his baseball teams' uniform. 

Hyunwoo spun around, apologized for his inconvenience, and continued to move past quickly, he turned a corner and went in to a smaller looking area where there was less people; exactly what Kihyun was looking for. Just then emerging from the dark like the devil themselves was Ji Eun. She was dressed in a “sexy” leopard costume screaming Hyunwoo’s name. Kihyun began to get a familiar feeling of solemnness for Hyunwoo’s relationship and although the current situation was none of his business, he made it his.

“Are you looking for a tall dude wearing a baseball uniform? He went upstairs.” 

Ji Eun turned towards Kihyun and she looked him up and down before rolling her eyes. “Thanks.” She gave a short rude response then without question stomped up the long stairs. 

Somehow Kihyun was sure she didn’t recognize him or even know that he was in-fact: a dude. Whether she did or not, Ji Eun was long gone on her witch-hunt for Hyunwoo, and Kihyun felt accomplished at her disappearing for the time being. He slowly traveled to the area where Hyunwoo ran off to and saw he was sitting on a couch, other people hung out and casually talked around him. Kihyun found himself sitting down across Hyunwoo, whose nose was stuck in his phone and his face full of worry. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but stare at him, he really was a handsome guy and he found peace in his image, but as soon as he began to enjoy Hyunwoo’s serene energy, he looked up from his phone and made direct eye-contact with Kihyun. Kihyun’s heart jumped but Hyunwoo just smiled and looked back down at his glowing screen. “ _ He didn’t recognize me?”  _ Kihyun pondered.  Kihyun avoided looking at Hyunwoo now, but ironically from his peripheral vision, Hyunwoo kept glancing at him every now and then. Suddenly the room became quiet and the two found they were the only one's present.

Kihyun had no idea what to do or say his mind for some reason went blank, he wondered why he was overthinking his thoughts towards this man. Why did he feel this strange way about Hyunwoo? He couldn’t put his finger on it.

Kihyun fiddled the side of his dress looking at every old vase and spider web in the corners of the room. Anything that wasn’t his Hyung. A loud vibrating shook in Kihyun’s lap, which startled him due to his altercation near the drinks, Kihyun jumped and his phone rolled under the coffee table that separated him and Hyunwoo.

“ _ The irony, for god’s sake.” _ he thought, Kihyun’s lips pierced together at the situation as he bent down to retrieve his phone another hand grabbed the android still vibrating as Kihyun reached. Of course it was Hyunwoo, naturally being the gentleman he is. The caller I.D read ‘Min’. Minhyuk was calling to know where he ran off to, but all Kihyun could do was stare at Hyunwoo who was still holding on to Kihyun’s phone. 

“Oh, here’s your phone.” Hyunwoo’s words where short.

Kihyun bowed his head in thanks and awkwardly took back his device. In the distance, a nagging voice rung in the air and Kihyun could see Hyunwoo’s body shift as if he was ready to high tale the second he sees Ji Eun. The voice got closer and, automatically, Hyunwoo got up and began to walk away, as if Kihyun was attached to him, he followed. Kihyun wasn’t sure what happened, but whatever the situation, Hyunwoo didn’t want to see Ji Eun, at all.

Hyunwoo moved to the dance floor purposely blending in with the crowd to avoid hell’s wrath being delivered by Ji Eun, but he suddenly stopped in his track and turned around then looked Kihyun dead in the face.

“Are you my Guardian Angel?” 

“Huh?” Kihyun gave a confused response as he felt his heart drop while looking into Hyunwoo’s eyes.  _ “Angel? My costume?”  _ He thought. 

“I saw what you did with the girl chasing after me.” Hyunwoo took a pause between his words nodding his head. “Thank you.”

Kihyun was a bit taken back by Hyunwoo’s sudden words, they still made eye contact amongst the pushing and jumping of hot bodies as the speakers began to blast ‘Youngblood’ by 5SOS. Kihyun wanted to say something, but he couldn’t, his face became hot and he could feel blood rush to his cheeks. “ _ Why do I feel so strange?”  _ Kihyun kept thinking.

Just when Kihyun thought the moment was over, Hyunwoo suddenly reached out and grabbed Kihyun by the shoulders, Kihyun’s face pressed against Hyunwoo’s warm chest, his steady heartbeat rattled Kihyun’s brain with emotion. Hyunwoo spun around into the crowd and looked down at Kihyun.

“The girl...she was just behind you so I’m trying to blend in with the crowd.” Hyunwoo paused infamously as he always did between awkward sentences. “Uh, sorry about all this.” 

Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo with a worried expression; he didn’t understand why he was so concerned with Hyunwoo’s well-being or why he felt content and drawn to him every time they met. Nor did he know why Hyunwoo was avoiding Ji Eun right now, but what he did know was their toxic relationship was consuming Hyunwoo constantly. Kihyun could hear and feel his own heart beat in his brain and his head felt hot the more he thought about the current situation.  

Hyunwoo began to speak again.

“Hm, she left. Uh, sorry for bothe-” He was cut of mid-sentence.

Kihyun was standing on his toes, the soles of his converse bent as his body extended up to Hyunwoo and he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kihyun lowered his body and with owl like eyes, stared back up at Hyunwoo confused at his own actions. Kihyun could see his tint stained the side of Hyunwoo’s mouth on his blank face. Hyunwoo blinked slowly and pouted his lips.

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun spoke under his breath, and yet again he found himself nervously running through dancing bodies for the hundredth time that night. His ears began to ring as he sprinted to a secluded corner in the mansion. 

Hyunwoo stood in the crowd and grasped his mouth, he looked at his hand that had a transfer of lip applicant, the peach color stood out amongst the darkness in the room and he stared blankly in the direction Kihyun ran off to.

Kihyun stumbled on a closed door near a bathroom, he opened it making sure to close it behind him and crawled inside. Kihyun looked up to see hangers above him and smelt the fresh scent of detergent. He hid himself into a laundry room it seems. He curled into a ball a pulled his phone out of the latex attachment on his wings, pressing the side button, he could see there were 4 missed calls, two by Minhyuk and the other two from Jooheon and Wonho. 

_ “I can’t talk properly right now, I'll just text.”  _ Kihyun thought. He opened Minhyuk’s contact and began to text his friend after a minute he pressed send. Kihyun looked at the time and it was 10:30, nearly 11:00.

The text finally sent:  **Hey, Min sorry I got caught up in the party but I think I would like to go home. I’m not feeling to well.**

Kihyun put his phone down but Minhyuk quickly responded:  **Really? We just got here :/... and why didn’t you respond to our calls? We were trying to contact you, what happened?**

**It’s a long story...I’ll have to tell you in the car, I feel really light headed right now so I think I should rest. Please Minhyuk.**

**Ok :( meet me in the front.**

The two’s conversation ended, and Kihyun slowly opened the door to the laundry room. He peered up, and, in all his bad luck, Hyunwoo walked past with a worried look on his face. Kihyun quickly slammed the cracked door, and heard the conversation in front of his hiding spot. 

“What’s that on your mouth?” another male asked Hyunwoo. 

“Some girl dressed as an angel kissed me... I'm trying to avoid contact with Ji Eun, and this makeup mark might have made it worse.” 

“Well, was she at least cute?”

Hyunwoo sighed at his acutance question and paused “I guess.” He answered.

Kihyun felt strange since he was the “girl” who was the topic of discussion, but he was more concerned with leaving. He opened the door carefully and slipped out as soon as the voices faded off and trotted to meet his friend by the door. Kihyun spotted Minhyuk and automatically grabbed his hand, pushing opened the front door as more people hurried in form the cold.

“Hold on, hold on, why the rush?!” Minhyuk pulled back and looked at Kihyun’s face. Kihyun was pale looking and the only significant color that stood out was the red that flushed his cheeks from his overheating body.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What happened?” Minhyuk queried. 

“We’ll discuss it in the car, we should really go.” Kihyun answered.

****

Jooheon stayed behind since he was going to help clean up the place as a member of the team, and would get a ride home with Hyunwoo, so it was just the two of them riding alone in Minhyuk’s silent and cold car. Minhyuk turned and looked at Kihyun, whose eyes looked heavy and bags formed underneath them from obvious tiredness.  Minhyuk turned on the heater and drove down the ‘one way’ road lit with streetlights leading into the city. Everything was so quiet, even the sound of the wheels, and Minhyuk couldn’t stand it.

“So, what happened? You told me you would spill it in the car and now I'm waiting. Why did you have me leave the party so suddenly?”

“I got sick, that’s why.” 

The silence thickened then Minhyuk spoke again.

“You really suck ass at forming lies last minute...so what happened?” Minhyuk repeated himself after quickly catching Kihyun’s fib. 

Kihyun sighed. “You know how you were joking earlier today on how I liked Hyunwoo-Hyung... well.” He paused “I might have kissed him... on the lips... and he might have actually thought I was a girl.” 

“You  _ what?!” _ Minhyuk screamed turning to Kihyun without realizing he passed a red light. Before Minhyuk could continue his concern the two heard sirens. A cop car shined brightly behind them, Minhyuk pulled over and an officer came to their window as he rolled it down slowly. Minhyuk smiled to the officer behind his frustration. 

**_ “I should’ve not made that damn bet”  _ Kihyun thought, gripping the bridge of his nose.    
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Poor Kihyun dosen't know what he wants in life lol. Any-who I bet some are wondering why Hyunwoo was running from Ji Eun, keep reading and find out. I'll try to make chapter 3 go up asap :)


	3. Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t tell him I'm the “girl”.”  
> "she slapped me across the face.”  
> “I can read you like a book.”  
> "There’s another woman isn’t there?”  
> “You don’t mind staying the night...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for continuing to read my first ever fic!!! I've gotten so much support from the monbebe fandom and creators here on ao3, I just want you to Know I love yall and have a blast with this chapter :D!!!
> 
> p.s- Some else in the story has feelings for someone but they seemed to be not returned, can you guess who it is buy the end of the chapter.

There was absolute silence in the apartment as Minhyuk stood in the kitchen gulping down a cold glass of water, he sighed loudly from the last drop. Relived slightly Minhyuk pondered as he’d just dodged a ticket from running a red light on the way home. The two men came from the ‘all so loved’ baseball teams Halloween bash; they undressed from their costumes as soon as they arrived home and bathed. Kihyun took longer in the washroom than most days. He rubbed his body more profusely then usual as if he could wipe the party off him, as if he could clean off the fact he’d ever gone. Kihyun curled up in the red recliner in the living space and nervously sipped on hot tea, his hair still damp from the shower.

Kihyun and Minhyuk were home alone sipping their worries away avoiding the hanging questions in the air. “ _ Why did I kiss him.... Stupid.”  _ Kihyun thought. Minhyuk read his friends expression; he walked over and plopped on the coach next to him asking the same question Kihyun had in his thoughts.

“So... why did you kiss Shownu-Hyung?”

Kihyun’s eyes widened. He was hoping Minhyuk forgot his “declaration” on the ride home somehow and was surprised even, although he knew the question was doomed to pop up.

“Uuuh, I don’t know it must’ve been the alcohol.” Kihyun fibbed.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You're such a shitty liar.”  Minhyuk laughed while reaching across the coach to push his worried friend. 

Kihyun tipped over, a bit of his tea spilled out on to the heavy fabric of the recliner, he looked up at Minhyuk in his eyes confused to why his friend was laughing. “What’s so funny...? you're not mad at me?” Kihyun asked.

“Mad?! Why would I be mad? You didn’t kiss me nor am I Ji Eun. Do I think your move was stupid? Yes. But I'm not mad.” Minhyuk paused “It’s just so obvious you like Shownu.” 

Kihyun choked on his tea and snapped his neck in Minhyuk’s direction. “I don’t! I don’t like Hyunwoo-hyung, I just did it on impulse because Ji Eun was searching for him and-.” Kihyun took a deep breath “I don’t like him like  _ that  _ ok.”

“Yeah, sure.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

There was a strong pause between the two before Kihyun began to speak again. 

“Don’t tell anyone, please. Especially Hyunwoo-hyung he might dislike me for this. Hopefully he forgets it ever happened.” 

“I doubt Shownu-hyung would even care. If you don’t blow the situation out of hand and I don’t plan on telling anyone, he’ll probably forget it ever happened to be honest.” Minhyuk declared. 

Suddenly the front door rattled and Jooheon still in costume came barging in, he carried leftover pizza and snacks from the party along with a cheeky smile. Minhyuk greeted him with cheer, mainly towards the food, Kihyun managed to get out a soft hello before quietly sipping his drink to avoid conversation. The worry in Kihyun’s voice was too obvious for Jooheon to spot at that moment, so Kihyun chose to be quiet. 

The rest of the night the three men curled together on their couch watching cheesy horror films and eating pizza, but as much as Kihyun wanted to forget the situation, he couldn’t. No amount of pizza or cheesy horror movies could make him forget Hyunwoo’s lips. 

Slowly but surely Kihyun began to nod off and the obnoxious screams of over-investigative teens became fainter from the T.V. He closed his heavy eyes with his last conscious thought: “ _ I bet Hyunwoo-hyung will forget what happened. At least I hope he will.” _

****

Kihyun opened his eyes to whiteness; he felt warm soft skin on his nose and quickly rose up to find he’d fallen asleep in the back of Jooheon’s legs. Jooheon’s body was stretched across the sofa slightly covered with a fuzzy blanket, Kihyun then looked at the whale patterned blanket resting on his shoulders and realized that this was the work of Minhyuk. “ _ He must’ve realized that we’d fallen asleep and went in his room.”  _ Kihyun thought.

Kihyun found himself traveling to Minhyuk’s room only to find an empty bed, “ _ Where is he?”  _ Kihyun pondered.

Just then, Kihyun herd heavy footsteps moving towards the kitchen, he crept from his friends' room to the hallway and looked into the dining area, there stood Minhyuk. He wore his trench coat, a scarf along with a Paper Boy's hat and black boots. Minhyuk took off his accessories and coat, hanging them on the back of a chair after setting two full paper bags he’d brought in with him on the table.  

“I walked to the store.” Minhyuk spoke whilst settling himself.

“In the snow?” Kihyun questioned.

“No, in the desert.” Minhyuk gave a smart response. “There was no breakfast food, so I bought some at the market.”

Kihyun sneered at his friend's sly response. “I just woke up and you're already being a smartass.” Despite his usual annoyance he was rather glad Minhyuk decided to buy groceries, he pulled the ingredients out of the bag, recognizing them.

“Kimchi stew for breakfast?” Kihyun suggested, Minhyuk agreed to his friends' statement with a simple nod.

“Do you want me to make it?” Kihyun asked. 

“We can make it together.” Minhyuk began to wash off a white onion to start the cooking. 

Kihyun smiled at Minhyuk’s answer and began to turn on the stove top to boil water, the aroma of breakfast woke up Jooheon shortly after the rice and stew began to cook. It wasn’t until 10:30 A.M, an hour and 30 minutes after arising, that the meal was almost done. The table was finally set and the three ate their late breakfast by 11:00.

“This tastes great!” Jooheon exclaimed while shoving a spoon of rice and kimchi stew in his mouth. 

“Thanks.” Kihyun and Minhyuk simultaneously answered, Kihyun looked over to Minhyuk with a raised brow considering he ended up doing much of the work towards the stew. His friend cheerfully grinned and took a bite of rice and kimchi.

Jooheon reached across the table towards the platter of omelet but slowly stopped as the buzz in his side pocket tickled his thigh. Removing his phone to stare at the lit screen Jooheon became surprised. 

“Hell! It’s been a century since someone texted in there.” Jooheon spoke with slight excitement.

“What?” Minhyuk questioned.

“The group chat seems to be alive again.” Jooheon answered back.

Minhyuk proceeded to pull his phone from his jacket that rang with a bell as a second text was sent to their ancient chat. Jooheon, already in it, began to read the sent text aloud.

“Shownu:  _ Hey Minhyuk... who was that girl you left with early last night?”  _ Jooheon recited.

Kihyun’s body froze and went cold, his heart felt as though it sunk to his stomach along with the rice he’d swallowed down. Minhyuk looked to Kihyun with a slightly worried expression.

“Minhyuk? What girl? Does he mean Kihyun?” Jooheon spoke with clarity and complete obliviousness to what happened the night before, somehow it made Kihyun feel guilty.

Minhyuk realized Kihyun was too stunned, so he answered Jooheon’s query. “Uuh, of course it was Ki. He probably just thought he was a girl and maybe wanted to know if we were dating or something. Can’t imagine that.” Minhyuk laughed at the thought.

“In that case I’ll just say that.” Jooheon began to type.

Kihyun’s eyes grew wide as he rose from his seat abruptly, pushing back his chair. The sudden movement shook the table as he shouted.

“NO! Do-don’t send anything! Don’t tell him I'm the ‘girl’.” Kihyun reached his hand towards the direction of Jooheon’s phone as if he could somehow zap the device from his friends' grasp in desperation.

The room fell with awkward silence as Jooheon raised his brow. He questioned his friend’s outburst. “Eeh, why? What’s wrong?”

“Just don’t send it... please.” Kihyun exuberated in a slightly defeated tone.

“What’s up with you?” Jooheon questioned placing the chat on silent before sliding his phone back in to his shorts. “Why can’t I tell Shownu-hyung it was you?”

“Because... just don’t.”

Jooheon’s tone became significantly whiny. “What?! You want me to lie to him?!”

“No! Just don’t say anything at all.” 

“So... ignore him. You want me to ignore him for what reason? It already shows it was read. Hyung, you're not making much sense.”

“He kissed Shownu at the party.” Minhyuk interrupted.

Jooheon turned to Minhyuk with a very confused expression, his mouth hung open as he tried to comprehend Minhyuk’s words. Kihyun, on the other hand, was pale like a ghost. The only distinct color in his face was the red on his ears and cheeks. He faced Minhyuk with a shocked expression as his body shivered with worry. Then he began to heat up.

“I told you not to say anything about it!” Kihyun said with anger in his tone.

“Well, he was gonna figure out eventually! For God’s sake, he lives with us and if Jooheon has a huge hunch on something, he doesn't stop asking about it. You already knew this, so don’t get mad at me!” Minhyuk yelled back.

Jooheon with wide eyes and closed lips watched his friends' squabble as their stew grew cold and decided to break the two’s heated “dog fight” with a question.  

“W-what happened?”

“Kihyun kissed Shownu while in costume at the party last night and now Shownu thinks Kihyun was actually a girl.” Minhyuk blatantly revealed.

“Stop telling him!” Kihyun shouted.

“He already knows dummy!”

Sudden laughter broke the two males' tension, Minhyuk’s and Kihyun’s gazed moved to Jooheon who was giggling at the entirety of the “fight”. 

“Yaaah! It’s not funny.” Kihyun nagged as he plopped defeated in his seat with Minhyuk following the same action.

“It is.” Jooheon gave a short answer still chuckling. “You thought I was gonna care? Funny. Minhyuk told me he thought you had something for Shownu-hyung. You're lucky Ji Eun didn’t catch you.”

“I don’t ha- forget it.” Kihyun saved his breath as he sighed at Jooheon’s remark. At this point, he wasn’t sure what he felt towards Hyunwoo or why he thought it was a proper time to kiss him on the lips the night before. Either way he wished the whole thing would just go away.

****

As if the weekend wasn’t enough for Kihyun, the snow on his apartment’s street had yet to be removed for Monday. Thus Minhyuk couldn't drive the trio to school in time for them to not awkwardly enter class late. Their professor was well into the discussion when they barged in, Jooheon and Minhyuk peacefully traveled to their usual spot near Hyunwoo, but Kihyun was hesitant to follow. He searched earnestly around the classroom, hoping to find an open seat, only to meet eyes with Hyunwoo; the person he was trying to avoid. Hyunwoo waved at Kihyun with an innocent smile that made him feel guilty. 

Kihyun found himself traveling to his designated seat as Minhyuk’s eyes traveled him with a sly expression. Kihyun slowly sat down as he flashed Hyunwoo a cheesy smile, praying that he wouldn’t recognize his face from the party.

“Uuh Kihyun.” Hyunwoo spoke in a soft tone.

“Yes?!” Kihyun sharply turned towards the older male and loudly projected, then clenched his jaw. He didn’t mean to yell, but his anxiety at the moment thought otherwise.

Hyunwoo’s eyes slightly widened surprised at Kihyun’s loud voice, Jooheon and Mihyuk stared at Kihyun with despair for his stupidity, and even some of his classmates turned heads at his outburst. 

“I just wanted to ask if you had a pen I could use, mine ran out of ink.” Hyunwoo said in a simple tone.

“Oh, uuuh sure.” Kihyun quickly gave Hyunwoo his own utensil and grabbed another pen from his bag to make the “transaction” quick. “ _ Stupid, stupid! Why are you like this?”  _ Kihyun thought.

Class was let out early as always, and the four men began to head down the stairs to the court yard, Kihyun felt woozy as he walked towards the flight, but was quickly snatched to the side. Minhyuk scooted to the corner near the stairs with Kihyun as he clutched his arm.

“You better stop acting weird before Shownu-hyung suspects you’re hiding something.” Minhyuk whispered in a sharp tone.

“I know! I’m just a little on edge, so cut me some slack.” Kihyun whispered back even sharper.

The two men quickly followed Jooheon and Hyunwoo down the stairs. They formed their ritual-like circle once they gathered in the court before parting ways. 

Hyunwoo’s hands stuck deep in his pockets as he looked around, swaying back and forth before, ironically, being the first to speak even though he tended to be the most quiet.“Minhyuk, Jooheon and I where just talking about the girl you were with at the party. Wh-who was that girl-that girl I saw you leave with last night? Or the night of the party that is?” 

Minhyuk quickly formulated a lie. “You mean the chick with the white dress? I met her that night. She was trying to get a ride home, and since I was taking Kihyun home early I told her she could tag along, we never got to her house ‘cause she told us to drop her off at a bus stop. Don’t worry, she wasn’t alone, there was a couple there with her so I’m pretty sure she got home safe.” 

“Ooh... that’s good.” Hyunwoo spoke dryly. There was a slight sad tone in his voice that sounded like his investigation of the Halloween angel had come to an end. 

Kihyun was relieved by  Hyunwoo’s tone, but somehow felt responsible for the lie he was told. He almost wanted to spill that the “girl” was him. Kihyun disliked the idea of lying to Hyunwoo, but it would have to do if he wanted their relationship to last any longer than a week and some days. 

“We're going to class now, you two don’t have too much fun” Minhyuk cheered spinning off with Jooheon.

“We won’t!” Kihyun shouted awkwardly at the pair strutting to class. Minhyuk turned around, giving a fox-like expression with a wide sunny smile. Kihyun rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but to smile back at his friend’s inside gesture.

“Are you coming to the café?” Hyunwoo broke the moment with a question.

Kihyun’s mind began to race.  _ “No! Wait, don’t say no. I don’t want him to think I'm avoiding him because I’m hiding something, but what if being to close...perhaps I’m overthinking this?” _

“Sure, why not?” Kihyun spoke ‘enthusiastically’.

Kihyun found himself side-by-side with the same guy he’d laid a kiss on in the night of the cursed Halloween party. He felt a little serene aside from the constant panic that his hyung might find out he was the person dressed in Angel wings and a lace white dress. 

The two men quickly trotted inside ‘Le Petite Café' from the snow and icy wind. Kihyun decided to go with a hot cocoa and a sweet corn bread pastry, qne Hyunwoo got an iced americano despite the streets being covered in snow, but combated his drink with a warm pastry as well. The two men traveled to the second floor and spotted the selected table of their three friends, they sat down comfortably and the clique of five was completed.

****

“Now that everyone’s here let’s talk about the party!” Wonho grinned as he spoke cheerfully.

The one thing Kihyun wanted to avoid had been brought up yet again; he shoved a large bite of bread in his mouth, trying to avoid the conversation.

“Oh! It was great! I actually had a lot of fun and it was my first time going. I mean, we never saw Kihyun-hyung because he disappeared, and Minhyuk-hyung went home early, but we still had fun.” Changkyun answered.

Wonho sipped on his coffee and began to recall last Saturday. “Oooh yeah! You guys never got to see Kihyun-ah.” Wonho gestured to Changkyun and Hyungwon. “Me, Jooheon and Minhyuk went to the bathroom looking for you two, Kihyun said he’d stay next to the food where our meeting spot was but when we came back, he was gone, remember?”

“Aaaah, I remember now! You made a fuss about it because you claimed he looked so great in his costume.” Hyungwon answered.

“Shownu, did you come across Ki?” Wonho turned to his friend.

Kihyun slowly faced in his hyung’s direction, his cheeks still full of bread making him appear chipmunk-like. Shownu faced the younger male and began to squint his eyes at Kihyun before quickly looking over to Wonho to fulfill his friend’s query.

“Aaah no, I didn’t get to... thanks to Ji Eun.”

“Ooooh.” Wonho exclaimed shaking his head. “Well, he looked nice in his costume. Ki was dressed as a-”

“Devil.” Kihyun spouted. “I was dressed as a devil in red.”

Wonho pouted his lips in a confused expression “But I swear you were quite the opposite. I thought you were dressed as an angel?”

“No, you must’ve mistaken someone else for me or Minhyuk and Jooheon tricked you, knowing how gullible you are.” Kihyun declared.

Wonho’s pout became stronger, unsure of his memory. “Maybe you’re right...”

Kihyun quickly took the brief silence at the table as an opportunity to shift the topic away from him. “So what about Ji Eun, hyung? You said something about ‘thanks to Ji Eun’?” Kihyun eagerly leaned in, as much as he actually wanted to change the topic, he wanted to know the cause of Hyunwoo sprinting away from his “girlfriend” the other night just the same.

“Oh that... she wanted me to play drinking games with her, but when I explained I needed to drive home so I  _ couldn’t _ , she went on this rant on how ‘I made our relationship look bad and drab’ compared to her friends’ and how ‘I was never a cool or interesting boyfriend because I didn’t care’. I told her she was a spoilt brat who needed to learn how to grow up and she slapped me across the face.”

There were sudden giggles coming from Hyungwon who covered his mouth, the group looked at his direction with tasteless expressions. “No, no, don’t think I’m laughing at hyung's situation. It’s just we always end up talking about the worst progression of his relationship every time we come together at this café. These meetings have become counseling sessions.”

Hyunwoo’s expression sunk as he spoke in a soft voice “I’m sorry I worry you all with my problems.”  

“Ayyye! Don’t think that way. We’re your friends, we’re here to help. We don’t mind being your counselors until you call the relationship quits.” Hyungwon reached over and patted Hyunwoo on the back after his reassuring words.

“But, hyung, she slapped you across the face?” Changkyun spoke with a worried puppy expression. 

Hyunwoo simply nodded touching the side of his cheek reminiscing the event. “I just turned away and left. I was really upset, so when she tried to follow me, I just sprinted away, but she started to run after me and got angry. I didn’t want to talk to her. I couldn’t even enjoy the party because it was like a cat and mouse game... she slapped me, but I’m almost used to her always hitting me.” Hyunwoo let out a forced chuckle and smile.

Kihyun’s heart ached looking at him force he was “fine”. Everyone at the table new that he wasn’t okay, and even Hyunwoo knew it. He lied to himself for so long that he had to might-as-well believe his own fib.

Hyunwoo sipped his coffee and began to speak again. “But there was one girl dressed in an angel costume who I bumped in to, she was pretty and graceful looking. She randomly kissed me on the mouth, said sorry and ran away.” He chuckled.

Kihyun got the familiar feeling he had felt Saturday night, in the moment Hyunwoo spun him in to the crowd of sweaty dancing people, when he stood on his toes to reach Hyunwoo’s lips and place a kiss. That familiar hazy feeling overcame Kihyun’s body once again.

“As random as it was, it was one of the few things that brightened my night. I felt like I knew them from somewhere and they gave off a serene feeling, if I somehow bump into her again, that would make Saturday worth my while, I’d thank her for relieving my stress a bit. I’m glad Ji Eun didn’t see her as well.” Hyunwoo laughed.

Kihyun was relived a little that Hyunwoo’s words where sweet towards “the girl” from Saturday night, but was still on edge.

Maybe you should look for her.” Wonho suggested, giggling. He turned to Kihyun then quickly stopped. “Oh, Kihyun-ah, are you ok? You look sick, your face is flushed all tones of red.” The group looked over at Kihyun and he realized he was blushing and burning up this entire time. His emotions had gone to his face quite literally.

“Well I have been feeling a little stuffy.” Kihyun chuckled behind his lie.

Suddenly Kihyun felt an overwhelming warmth on his forehead. Hyunwoo then gently placed his hand on the younger males' cheek next; he was checking for a fever. Kihyun ironically began to heat up more, hearing his own heartbeat slamming against his eardrums. Kihyun’s pulse grew stronger in his throat.

“Hmmm, you don’t seem sick, you're just a little bit warm but maybe you should stay out of the cold since you do look flushed.” Hyunwoo suggested.  

Kihyun faintly smiled and agreed with his hyung, he felt like passing out.

****

Minhyuk hovered over Kihyun’s body sprawled across their couch. Kihyun only wore a T-shirt and his boxers despite the cold. When he finally got home from classes, even the comforter on the coach was of no use to him.

“Aren’t you cold?” Minhyuk asked above his wherry friend.

“No, I’m actually a little hot. I think I'm getting sick with all the stress plus the weather, my immune system weakened.” Kihyun spoke, frowning, his hands placed on his forehead.

“What stress?”

“Minhyuk, don’t mess with me, I’m not in the mood.”

“Ok, grumpy, you want some tea or something?”

“Yes, ginger tea with lemon and honey would help a lot.”

Minhyuk left to their kitchen and came back with a steaming mug. He placed it on the end table near the couch. Kihyun reached over and took a sip of the tea that was too hot, so it scorched his tongue. He was about to complain, but decided not to.

Minhyuk hovered over his friend again “Is the tea fine?” he pondered.

“It’s fine” Kihyun returned.

“Hey Jooheony.” Minhyuk called out as Jooheon strutted into the Kitchen.

“Hey” Jooheon called back, he was tucked into his ‘bape’ hoodie, shuffling in his Adidas slides to the fridge. He pulled out a yogurt and began to talk between scoops. “Are you two ready for exams? I heard from some friends on our baseball team that already took our Lit professor’s class that the exam will be half a test and half a group project. If we can, you two, Shownu-hyung and I can be in a group.”

“Sounds good, I guess.” Minhyuk responded.

Kihyun rose up from his log like position, turning to Jooheon; still in the kitchen. “I don’t know, is it really like that? Is her exam really half a group project or is it just what you heard? ‘Cause I prefer to work alone.”

Jooheon rose his eyebrow, leaving his spoon lodged in his mouth before he took another scoop to talk. “Hyung... the only reason you care is because you kissed Shownu-hyung. If you keep acting weird, he’ll find out. Just act like it never happened.”

“What?! I can’t act like it never happened, because it  _ did, _ and I did it.”

“Seriously, just act like it never happened. If you ignore it, Shownu-hyung will eventually forget. Why are so attached to that night anyway? He didn’t kiss you, you kissed him.” Minhyuk scoffed.

Kihyun’s mouth hung open and his heart pumped faster as he was met with a mental wall to his friends' question. 

“I don’t know.”

Kihyun’s only answer where those three words.

“See? I told you he liked Shownu-hyung. I could tell since the day we all met at Burger King some time ago, but you didn’t believe me then.” Minhyuk yelled to Jooheon.

“What the hell?! Burger King? What indication did I give, may I ask?” Kihyun blurted.

Minhyuk purposely made his voice into a light cuing tone. “‘Oooh where’s Hyunwoo-hyung? What about Hyunwoo-hyung?!’ When we sat down, I saw you constantly looking at him and subconsciously smiling in his direction, and after Ji Eun came, you seemed so upset for the rest of the day.” Minhyuk paused. “I can read you like a book.” He laughed.

“So?! You were upset too! You called her a bitch and everything!”

“Ok, but that was your first time being out with Shownu-hyung and experiencing Ji Eun’s wrath, not mine. In conclusion: you're in love with him.”

“I’m not!” Kihyun declared.

“You are.” Jooheon butted in.

Kihyun rose up from the couch and grabbed his cup of tea, storming away to his room. “Whatever! I don’t care what you two think, but I’m going to sleep. And if I  _ did _ ‘like’ Hyunwoo-hyung, I don’t see why you would care so much. Especially  _ you _ Min.” He closed the door behind him, sat down his drink and wrapped himself in his blankets.

“He definitely likes him.” Jooheon smiled to Minhyuk.

“Yeah, hopefully he gets over him.” Minhyuk laughed, then became silent, he fiddled with his thumbs, looking at his friend’s closed door while pouting his lips.

********  
  


It was now mid-November, and it’d been two weeks since the baseball team’s Halloween party. The campus was inching closer and closer to exams, which meant winter break was soon. Kihyun was dressed much warmer than previous days since it was getting colder, and it snowed yet again, only thicker this time around. Kihyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon crossed over the once grassy sidewalk that was covered in white, their feet sunk in the snow as they stomped. Finally the campus, which was mostly clear from snow, was in their sight. The trio would usually take the quicker out doorway to their classroom, but since it was frigid out, they took the hallways. 

Kihyun entered his Lit class and looked up at his annual undeclared seat, in the same area, he spotted Hyunwoo, who was sitting slumped with his chin resting in his hand, his face turned to the iced windows.

They all took their seats and class began with their professor explaining their final exam. “You all know this semester is coming to an end so here’s the written directions for the first half of your final exam: You will be in groups of four to create a study book on a topic of your choice, must be associated with Korean culture. It will be 200 pages, no less. So that’s why I'm giving you up to four in a group, if you want to make it 50 pages each. The rest of the information is there and the second half of your exam will be a test over all material we covered in this class. I'm giving you class time to think of Ideas today.”

“I told you it was gonna be half a group project.” Jooheon whispered to Kihyun, Kihyun rolled his eyes.

The exam rubric was passed down each row, and before Kihyun could speak, Minhyuk was already claiming their group and protesting his topic. 

“Ok guys, so what about the reservation of marine life in Korea, such as whales and stuff?”

“I was thinking something easier, like the relations between North and South Korea.” Kihyun suggested.

“Both lame.” Jooheon spoke. “We should do hip-hop culture’s influence on the music, and fashion scene in Korea.” He smiled adamantly.

The trio went back and forth for some time ‘till Kihyun gave up on the other two, he turned to Hyunwoo.

“Hyunwoo-hyung what do you want to do?” Kihyun asked the older male.

Hyunwoo was turned away, staring out the frost ridden window. He sighed, Kihyun fell silent... he felt sorry even though he didn’t fully know the reason for his hyung's sorrow. He felt he was responsible. Hyunwoo could only be sighing at a few things, and Kihyun felt it was the night of the Halloween party.

Jooheon and Minhyuk continued their shenanigans and began to ask Hyunwoo for his choice of the three, he wasn’t listening anyway. Ironically, they settled for Kihyun’s topic, but it didn’t make Kihyun any less guilty feeling, he didn’t even want to look Hyunwoo in his eyes with the thought that he was causing his gentle friend any more pain then he was already in due to Ji Eun.

_ “What is this void in my heart?”  _ Kihyun thought.

****

The same as always, class was let out early, the four of them met in the court then dispersed. Jooheon and Minhyuk walked away to their next class after chatting up a storm on the group project, leaving Kihyun and Hyunwoo alone. 

Hyunwoo looked around then began to speak to the younger male. “Hmmm, Hyungwon, Wonho  and Changkyun won’t be going to the café today... Wonho texted me they’re going bowling, and the bowling place is too far from here, I need to save gas... so if you don’t want to come today it’s fine.”

Kihyun blankly looked at Hyunwoo, the cold wind wisped his face. “Oh... no! I don’t mind, I’ll go with you. We can talk about the project.” Kihyun declared.

Hyunwoo gave a simple ok, then began to walk to the parking lot so they could drive to the café since it was much too cold.  Kihyun followed behind him, but not too close. Although he kept in mind to forget about the Halloween party, it was hard to.

They entered the café sniffling from the cold. The line was slightly long, but nothing unbearable. Kihyun felt stuffy, and it was somewhat hard for him to breathe through his nose. “ _ I guess I really was sick last week, doesn't help that I didn’t go to the doctor or change much.” _ He thought.

The cashier advertised nearly every new winter item they had on their menu, the duo awkwardly refused all of them. They both took their hot pastries and drinks and paraded up the stairs, unlike previous days, when their group was already sat down at the meet ups selected spot, the duo chose their own place to sit.

“There’s those couches over there, they look comfy.” Kihyun smiled, gesturing to the burgundy furniture in the corner, it was covered with aesthetic looking pillows and there was a coffee table, magazines scattered atop it.

“Oh, sure.” Hyunwoo calmly agreed.

The two men traveled to the cozy corner and sat down comfortably, Hyunwoo began to eat his bread. Kihyun awkwardly looked around, twiddling his fingers, he decided to speak so he didn’t seem strange or off-putting to Hyunwoo.

“So, after reading the instructions to the project thoroughly, I thought we should all be given different sections on North and South Korea relations, such as the war, how it all started. We each get 50 pages and we should split the 50 in to 25/25.”

Hyunwoo finished half of his pastry then sipped some coffee to clear his throat to speak. “Aaaah, so basically we get two things to cover within the topic of North and South Korea each being 25 pages. Sounds good.” 

“Yeah exactly!” Kihyun cheered, he then contained himself and realized he shouldn’t act “too excited” over his hyung agreeing with his plan. 

Despite Kihyun’s worry Hyunwoo just smiled cutely at the younger male’s little outburst and continued to sip his coffee.

“Since you, Jooheon and Minhyuk live together I think it would make sense if I go over to yours so we can work together on this project... we only have two weeks on it.” Hyunwoo spoke to Kihyun.

Kihyun began to feel slightly hazy once again, and for some strange reason the thought of Hyunwoo being at his house sped his heart. “ _ Forget it ever happened, forget it ever happened.”  _ Kihyun repeated in his thoughts.

“Sure, it would be great if you came to our house to work, we also have lots of snacks.” Kihyun laughed.

“Then let’s go today, after your next class I’ll follow you guys home behind Minhyuk’s car, and we can get started.”

“Oh, ah... Minhyuk and Jooheon have another class after my next one so I take the bus home.” Kihyun shyly smiled.

“In that case we can go today right after your class is done. We’ll just wait at yours for Jooheon and Min to get home, until then we could work on our parts.” 

Kihyun pierced his lips then parted them, he seemly was trying to think of a way he could persuade Hyunwoo in to not wanting to work at his home with just the two of them, but he couldn’t think of anything.

He suddenly thought of the only topic that could shift Hyunwoo’s mind: Ji Eun. Kihyun felt selfish formulating his thoughts.

“Aside from our work what about things with you and Ji Eun?” Kihyun spoke with innocent eyes as he shyly sipped his coffee. 

“Ooh...” The older male paused. “I haven’t talked to her since the party, she tried contacting but I ignored. I haven’t even seen her since that day... I think it’s time I end things with Ji E-”

Hyunwoo paused and rose up from his seat, he was staring at someone who was walking by, but now paused as they met eyes with him, as if time stopped. Kihyun stared at the older male and followed the direction in which his eyes glued to. There stood Ji Eun, in a frozen walking position. Her long dark hair rolled down the back of her khaki coat, she curled her toes in her boots and unbuckled her knees into a new more comfortable position and placed her thumbs in the pocket of her jeans.

“Oh... Ji Eun.” Hyunwoo stood tall but awkward.

“Come on Ji Eun-ah!” A group of girls called in the distance.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” She called back, her voice tense.

“Finish your sentence, you’re gonna ends things with me huh? So that’s why you haven’t returned my calls, is this what it is. We’re over?” 

“Ji Eun.” Hyunwoo paused. “Please... you and I both kno-”

“Know what!? What, are you cheating on me? Am I not good enough!? There’s another woman isn’t there?” Ji Eun’s voice got louder with certainty and her eyes began to gloss over with anger.

“No. It’s not another woman... Ji Eun, just stop. You’re making a scene.” Hyunwoo gripped his neck, looking around at the turned heads.

“What’s new? I’m always making a scene to you... if it’s not another woman then what is it?!” Ji Eun screamed hastily “What is it? I can change me, I can change the way I look to whoever you’re seeing! I- I'll do my hair differently, I’ll even get plastic surgery! I-”

“Yah! Stop it!” Hyunwoo raised his voice.

Kihyun sat worried as he witnessed the two’s altercation, his heart jumped at the raise in the older male’s voice. Kihyun never seen him upset to the point he yelled, or never thought Hyunwoo would, since he was such a serene person. This startled the younger male.

Hyunwoo gripped the nape of his neck before he began to speak to Ji Eun in a softer yet stern tone. “It’s not your face or body, do you think I’m that shallow? Ji Eun... it’s just you as a person. The fact that you think those were the reasons I thought we should have a break shows me... you really don’t know me at all.”

Kihyun looked up to Hyunwoo, he could hear the pain in his voice. Being with someone who doesn't understand you is a horrible feeling, and Hyunwoo’s been doing it for years with someone who not only doesn't know him but has a disgusting personality. “ _ Poor Hyunwoo-hyung.”  _ Kihyun thought.

“Ji Eun, we can talk later but now I’m leaving, this isn’t the time or place. Come on Kihyun.”

Kihyun jumped when his Hyung called his name, he awkwardly stood up carrying both their drinks and began to follow Hyunwoo to the stairs as he passed Ji Eun who stood with tears ready to drop. 

Just as the duo began to walk away, Ji Eun’s yells of desperation stopped Hyunwoo in his tracks. “You can’t leave me! You know you can’t leave me! What about that day, that freaking day you said you’d stay with me forever? The day when the only man in my life was taken from me.”

Ji Eun’s voice was heavy and sorrowful. Without looking, you could tell she was bawling. Kihyun turned around to see her face red and speckled, her eyes leaked like a faucet. Hyunwoo dared not turn around to see her.

“Please Hyunwoo, I need you. I’m sorry!” 

Hyunwoo continued down the stairs and Kihyun followed. At that moment, Kihyun realized Hyunwoo wasn’t with Ji Eun because he needed her, he was with her because she needed him. The two could hear the older male’s full name being yelled behind them: Son Hyunwoo.

****

Kihyun sat stiff in the passenger's seat of his friend's car, in silence, with the occasional sound of bumps in the road hitting the wheels of the vehicle. Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo, his jaw was locked and his face stern yet sorrowful. It was only until Kihyun noticed Hyunwoo was driving the complete opposite way of their school, Kihyun broke the silence.

“Uuuh Hyunwoo-hyung, where are we going?” Kihyun nervously asked.

Hyunwoo’s eye’s widened at the mention of his name as if he was snapped out of a trance, he turned to the younger male for a second then looked at the water surrounding the bridge they were crossing over.  Hyunwoo was overwhelmed with the encounter at the café to the point he forgot all about class, most importantly Kihyun’s class, he’d started his route home without thinking. 

Hyunwoo sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, you should’ve just let me go to the café alone, I’ll take you back to school just as soon as I can make a U-turn when we get across Han. I’ll need to stop for gas. I plan on driving back home after I drop you off... I think I’ll skip out on class today.” 

Kihyun looked up to Hyunwoo he was surprised at the older male’s response or his tone rather, his voice was heavy and almost drowsy sounding, he could tell he was tired and upset. 

“I can just go home with you; my class isn’t doing anything, I already know everything anyway plus I don’t want you to waste your gas.”

Hyunwoo spoke with a raised brow still attentively looking at the road ahead. “Are you sure I wouldn’t want you to miss class be-” 

“No, no I’m fine.” Kihyun earnestly spoke. “Besides, all the information I need is up here.” Kihyun smiled pointing to his head, Hyunwoo grinned back. 

Kihyun turned to the older male with slight excitement. “We can work on the project.” Hyunwoo simply nodded in return.

“You know, you don’t have to call me Hyunwoo, you can just address me as Shownu-hyung instead.”

Kihyun’s eyes brightened at the statement, he gave a quiet ok but internally he felt different. Kihyun somehow was dying inside, The thought of just the two of them being alone at Hyunwoo’s home shook him. He didn’t know why he suggested to go over knowing the Halloween party still haunted him, but like Minhyuk and Jooheon said: “act like it never happened.” This might be pushing it though, he pondered. Although Kihyun was worried for himself, he didn’t want to leave his hyung alone after what just happened. He wanted to comfort him.

****

The two men arrived at a semi-tall building; Hyunwoo walked over to the entrance and typed in the complex code. The wind was icy, and the snow became slush on the road. Kihyun quickly waddled over to the older male trying not to sink in the cold ice and they made way into the building. 

They traveled into the elevator, Hyunwoo pressed the 6 th floor and they went up. Kihyun nervously rumbled with the conveyer as he peered at Hyunwoo’s wide shoulders from behind,  _ “He’s handsome inside and out, everything about him is good.”  _ Kihyun thought.

Hyunwoo quickly led Kihyun to his apartment, he took out his keys that shined with a cute bear charm on them and unlocked the door.  It was a good size, there was a small walkway where shoes could be placed before entering the home, and the space was open with the first thing you could see being the kitchen and living area.

“You live pretty far from the university, all the way across Han River.” Kihyun spoke setting down his bag on the living room couch.

“Hmmm, not too far, but far enough for a decently long drive. What about you?”

“Oh umm, I live not too far from the school. There’s a huge forest area at some distance from the university, and right next to it there’s some buildings. I don’t live in those, but I live in a kind of three-bedroom apartment close by. Jooheon, Minhyuk and I rent it.” 

“Hmm that’s nice... this place is a two-bedroom apartment, but I don’t have a roommate, since it’s way nicer than the one-bedroom, apartments and my uncle owns this complex, plus others he’s been paying the other have. The rent as a graduation gift for me.”

“Wow he must be rich.” Kihyun gawked.

The two stood in awkward silence as the conversation died, Hyunwoo walked to the kitchen and began to shuffle through his fridge. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Water should be fine.” Kihyun responded.

Hyunwoo walked over with chilled water in one hand and coke in the other, he sat down at the coffee table in his living room Kihyun was kneeling at and placed the drinks on costars. 

“So, I guess let’s get started then.” Kihyun quietly spoke taking out his books.

They arrived at Hyunwoo’s home around 12:30 am and when Kihyun checked the time again, it was 2:00 pm. They’d been working for about 2 hours and 25 minutes when Hyunwoo suggested a break to snack. The older male rose up to his kitchen cabinets. He grabbed some laver and shrimp chips, along with strawberry milk from the fridge. The duo began to munch away in silence until Hyunwoo spoke.

“I’m gonna end things with Ji Eun.” Kihyun swiftly looked up to the older male. His heart skipped a beat. “It’s best we separate, also I have someone else in mind.”

Kihyun swallowed down the lump of chewed salty chips in his mouth and nervously gulped, “ _ Someone else in mind? Don’t let it be your “Halloween Angel”.  _ Kihyun thought.

“Well, how do you plan on addressing her?”

“I’m not sure, but I’ll think of something.”

Kihyun watched as Hyunwoo stared at the ceiling, then diligently began to work again. He was glad he was ready to cut the devil themselves off, but who was that “someone [he had] in mind”?

****

Kihyun was typing away when his phone buzzed. He looked at the brightened screen of his android as he removed it from his jacket pocket. There was a text from Minhyuk and the time was now 5:54 pm, he was amazed how fast time sped by. He opened his phone and read the message.

****

**Min: Where are you?**

****

Kihyun realized Jooheon and Minhyuk had been home for some time, he usually was there before them and when he wasn’t, he’d text or call, but Kihyun did neither.

****

**You: I’m at Hyunwoo’s....**

****

**Min: Doin What???????!!!!!!!!**

****

**You: We're working on the project -_-**

****

**Min: Ok  :))))))))) When are you gunna be home?**

****

**You: I don’t know...**

****

**Min: Ok... :}**

****

Kihyun placed down his phone, rolling his eyes “He better not think anything weird, that idiot.” He spoke under his breath.

“Hmm?” Hyunwoo looked up at Kihyun from his paper.

“Oh, I was just talking to myself.” Kihyun gave a fake laugh.

Hyunwoo peered at the clock set on his wall. It read 6:00pm. He began to stretch his arms and cracked his back. He turned to the younger male, still focused on his studies.

“Are you hungry?” Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun looked at the older male owl eyed. “Oh, no. Not at all.” He smiled, knowing that he was actually starving, the only thing he had today was breakfast, coffee and the snacks Hyunwoo offered him at his home. Just then Kihyun’s stomach rumbled loudly, he curled in his lips and covered his belly with a hand then shyly looked up to the older male.

Hyunwoo gave a handsome side smile, and Kihyun blushed at his hyung’s reaction. Hyunwoo rose up from the coffee table and closed his books. “Do you like chicken?” He asked Kihyun.

“Well yeah, I actually love chicken.” Kihyun gave an embarrassed toothy grin.

“I’ll order from my favorite chicken place then; do you like sweet BBQ chicken or something else?”

“Whatever you like I’ll eat since I’m a last-minute guest.” Kihyun smiled warmly at Hyunwoo.

“Ok, then I’ll order three different types just in case... don’t worry about pitching in, I’ll just pay for it.” Hyunwoo strutted around his apartment; one hand was deep in the pocket of his pants as he thumped his big toe on the ground waiting for a response on his phone.

Kihyun admired his hyung from a distance, not only is he incredibly good looking, but very thoughtful, he asked if Kihyun was hungry and even concluded he would pay for his meal. Kihyun honestly would pitch in for himself, but since it was Hyunwoo’s house, he figured he wouldn’t want a guess to. He’s too kind, Kihyun thought.

Kihyun tuned in on Hyunwoo’s voice echoing from another part of his home. “Wow... really? Ok sorry to bother you.” 

Hyunwoo came back into his living room with a pouting face, He scratched his head as if he was in deep thinking.

“What’s wrong Hyun- I mean Shownu-hyung.” Kihyun cutely corrected himself.

“Hmmm, the chicken place is closed early... they said something about a blizzard coming.”

“A blizzard?!” Kihyun felt his stomach turn.

“Yeah, I’ll check the news.” Hyunwoo turned on his T.V and switched to the weather channel.

_ The blizzard will most likely be affecting Incheon through Seongnam, meaning it will be passing through Seoul and stretching some into the Gyeonggi province then travel directly down from there. All grade schools classes across Seoul have been cancelled for tomorrow and shopping areas have closed due to the severity of the storm. If it’s anything like 2011’s blizzard, staying out of the roads is suggested if unnecessary.  _

Kihyun looked at the T.V with worry he scratched his head wondering. “ _ How the hell am I going to get home?” _

“Would you mind staying the night? I don’t want to risk getting us caught in a storm while trying to take you home.” 

Kihyun’s heart nearly froze, a cold sweat trickled down his temple hearing the words “staying the night.” He was thinking how he would get home but realized there would be no way, it would be insensitive for him to put Hyunwoo in danger just so he could not freak out because the two of them where alone. The Halloween party shined in his head as if it were yesterday and he became tenser. “ _ It never happened, never happened, never....”  _ Kihyun repeated in his brain squinting his eyes.

“Ummm Kihyun-ah? Are you staying?”

Kihyun jolted his eyes open with a surprised expression his mouth parted. “Yes. I’ll stay.” He paused. “I wouldn't make you take me home with the chance of getting stuck in the weather.” He nervously laughed.

“Ok great, hm. The bathroom is down the hall when you want to get washed, you can use the stuff in the washroom, I think I might have another toothbrush too... also feel free to borrow my clothes, since this whole blizzard is an unprepared inconvenience.”

Kihyun simply nodded at the older male who was struggling to find dinner in his fridge. Kihyun felt tense still, but he found Hyunwoo’s generosity calmed him.

Kihyun put away his project material, and quietly made way to Hyunwoo’s room. He figured getting washed up now was the appropriate time, so he wasn’t in his hyung’s way later on in the night. Kihyun opened the slightly cracked room on the left of the short hallway. It was cold physically, and yet gave him a warm feeling. Opening many drawers, Kihyun finally found what seemed to be bed wear, he removed a large gray shirt and dark grey Under Armor sweatpants that where much too big for his size but would have to do for now. Kihyun softly rubbed his thumb over the cotton material of Hyunwoo’s clothes and smiled contently.

****

Hyunwoo was practically dismantling his fridge in order to find a meal when Kihyun slowly walked into the kitchen with a hand towel draped over his wet head.

“Shownu-hyung did you find anything?” Kihyun spoke softly while rubbing his hair dry.

Hyunwoo quickly looked up from his fridge and stared at the younger male, he smiled at Kihyun’s appearance. “My clothes look big on you... a little bit. Sorry I don’t have something smaller.” He laughs.

“Oh! The clothes? No, they’re....” Kihyun lifted his arms, flailing the sleeves of the older male’s shirt like a bird. “They’re fine, hmmm they’re comfy.” 

“That’s good.” Hyunwoo smiled.

Kihyun blushed behind the towel covering his face, he moved it to his neck as he began to walk in the kitchen. Kihyun saw rice cakes on the counter, and cheese Hyunwoo ripped out of his fridge in the quest to find dinner. He got an idea.

“Shownu-hyung if you have the ingredients to tteokboki I'll make it.”

Hyunwoo turned to the younger male. “You can cook? Well.... I’ll make it, you shouldn’t have to since you’re a guest.”

“No, no I’ll do it, I’m pretty good at making it. Really! Looks like you have chili pepper paste, the frozen rice cake, cheese. Do you have ramen?”

“Hmmm, I think in the cabinet.” Hyunwoo pondered.

He traveled over and pulled out some packs of spicy cheese chicken flavored ramen from his shelves, and set them on the kitchen island.

“All the ingredients. I’ll make it.” Kihyun said with determination.

Hyunwoo was touched by Kihyun’s kindness, and decided in the meantime he would shower. Hyunwoo stated to Kihyun he’d try to be out quickly so he didn’t leave Kihyun alone as a guest in his home. It wasn’t too long before Hyunwoo was out of the shower and dressed, he smelt the aroma of spicy rice cakes from his room while slipping on his T-shirt, it made his stomach rumble with excitement as he was a man who loved to eat. 

Kihyun stood cooking diligently on the stove top, he made sure to make the dish as perfectly as possible with the thought Hyunwoo would be eating his cooking, for the first time at that.

Hyunwoo slowly strutted in to the kitchen, unnoticed by Kihyun, who was focused on the steaming pan of tteokboki. He stood a decent distance behind the younger male, but close enough to see the popping red sauce shinning on the stovetop over Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Oh, it smells great.” Hyunwoo cheered behind Kihyun.

Kihyun jumped at the sudden sound of Hyunwoo’s voice, and turned around holding his hand to his heart. “Oh, you scared me.” He laughed.

“Sorry.” Hyunwoo returned the laughter.

“It’s almost finished, do you like a lot of cheese?” Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo.

“Sure, it smells good now and cheese can only make it better.” Hyunwoo smiled.

Kihyun turned away, his face flushed as he added grated mixed cheese to the dish. He felt an overwhelming ease and warmness in side.  _ “What is this feeling?”  _ Kihyun couldn’t put his finger on his emotions towards Hyunwoo, but he would soon figure out.

The two sat down at Hyunwoo’s coffee table, the older male grabbed them both cans of coke and some glasses. Kihyun placed the steaming dish on a large heat absorbent coaster Hyunwoo brought over. They both got their bowls and chopsticks in hand ready to dig in. Kihyun, of course, let the older male go first, he looked at Hyunwoo with puppy eyes as the lump of gooey cheese and rice cake got closer to his mouth. He took a bite.

“Is it good?” Kihyun questioned shyly.

Hyunwoo chewed shaking his head, his mouth watered at the first bite. “It’s great!” He spoke while chewing.

Kihyun’s face lit up he smiled into his bowl, trying to avoid eye contact with Hyunwoo so he didn’t see his red face. Just then, Kihyun received another message on his phone. He grabbed his device and glared at the screen, he became surprised with the time. It was already 8:00 PM. He saw that the message was from Minhyuk, and unlocked his phone to respond.

****

**Min: Soooo when are you coming home?**

****

**You: I’m not... I’m staying over at Hyunwoo’s because the weather warning.**

****

**Min:…**

****

**You: What?! It’s a Blizzard, it’s dangerous.**

****

**Min: Sure.**

****

Kihyun set down his phone and placed it on silent, he continued to eat and admire Hyunwoo, who seemed to enjoy his cooking very much. 

Hyunwoo turned on the T.V for the rest of the evening and the two watched whatever came on. They were quietly streaming in the middle of a ‘Boys Over Flowers’ marathon when Kihyun looked over to Hyunwoo, the dim light from the T.V lit up the dark room and shined on Hyunwoo’s caramel toned skin. His cheekbones became defined in the light and his side profile showcased a strong jaw. 

Hyunwoo turned to the younger male who was staring contently at him. “Is there food on my face?” He asked touching his mouth with a slightly worried expression.

Kihyun snapped out of his trance, his mouth hung open as if he couldn’t speak.

“No, I was just spacing out... sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Hyunwoo reassured him.

Hyunwoo looked at the clock and read the time. It was now 10:27. He rose up from his spot and began to stretch.

“You can sleep in my room since the rest of my house is pretty cold, I’ll sleep on the floor and you can take my bed.”

Kihyun looked up to Hyunwoo, he would oppose the idea, but in reality, Hyunwoo would insist Kihyun sleeps there, so he accepted it despite his racing heart.   

****

Kihyun crawled in Hyunwoo’s bed after washing himself up a bit for the night, he curled under the thick covers laying sidewise, his head on Hyunwoo’s pillow. Kihyun breathed in heavily, he could smell Hyunwoo’s scent in the sheets, there was a slight skin and cologne scent mixed with detergent. Kihyun became warm peering at Hyunwoo’s cracked door where light spilled in from the bathroom that the older male washed up in. He curled tighter in the sheets and felt even warmer as he closed his eyes and nuzzled in to Hyunwoo’s blankets.

Hyunwoo walked to his room steadily, then he saw Kihyun, who seemed to be asleep already. He smiled at the younger male, then laid in the pallet he formed on the carpet and slept. 

Kihyun slowly moved over to the side of the mattress to see a sleeping Hyunwoo peacefully on the ground, his heart began to ache with an overflowing feeling for the older male as he watched him in silence. Kihyun moved slowly back to the center of the bed and sat upwards staring at the ceiling. He realized something.

Kihyun’s heart began to speed up as he thought about Hyunwoo... he realized his friends were right all along, and he couldn’t sleep for at least an hour thinking about it. 

Kihyun was in love with Hyunwoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy chapter 3? I hope you had fun reading as much as I had writing this chapter. Shownu and Kihyun are getting closer get ready for your heart to burst!!! I can't wait till I'm done with chap 4 it's gunna be a blast ^^!!!  
> p.s- did you guess the one-sided love :}


	4. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is he so concerned?”  
> “Well, maybe I do like him..."  
> "Like people say, what are friends for?”  
> "I think I’m going to die"  
> "You can’t ignore your feelings forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay! But chap 4 is here and I'm currently working on chap 5!!!! If you haven't guessed the one-sided love in this fic you'll find out after reading :}  
> have fun ^^

Kihyun rolled around on the cold mattress stretching out his limbs, his body was wrapped in thick sheets. Like a creature, awakening and breaking from its cocoon, Kihyun rustled with the heavy blankets and unveiled them from his head. He squinted as the cold white sky of the winter morning burned his eyes from Hyunwoo’s window. 

Kihyun extended his legs stronger this time and turned his body facing the open door to Hyunwoo’s bedroom, he pulled himself up, yawning, and ruffled his hair, then looked over the side of the bed down at Hyunwoo’s place of rest, he wasn’t there.

Kihyun reached for his charging phone, unlocking it. He received a pop-up text for school reminders: Classes cancelled due to severe weather until further notice. “Figured” Kihyun croaked. He immediately rose from bed and shuffled out the room. Quietly, he traveled to the bathroom washing his face and teeth, along with brushing down his messy hair a bit. 

A half asleep Kihyun slowly walked to Hyunwoo’s kitchen as he heard the opening and closing of the fridge. Hyunwoo was scanning his fridge for what seemed like breakfast. He spun around to the cabinets twice before he realized Kihyun walked into the kitchen and was watching the older males shenanigans. 

“Oh, you're up.” Hyunwoo spoke.

Kihyun responded back with a hum and rubbed his eyes. He walked to the opposite side of the kitchen island, purposely avoiding contact with Hyunwoo. Kihyun could see, peering into the open fridge, there wasn’t much in it for two people. Hyunwoo leaned down and picked up a carton of strawberry milk from the cooler. He placed one on the counter and pointed at it casually, suggesting Kihyun drink up.

Kihyun gave his thanks and began to sip on the sweet drink he held it with both hands occasionally looking at Hyunwoo who was still searching for breakfast for the two of them while he sipped his milk as well.

It was a silent frenzy of milk sipping until the older male began to speak. “There's not enough breakfast for the two of us, let alone food in general for my house. I’m going to go grocery shopping in a bit.”

Kihyun pulled the straw from his mouth and pouted his lips. “Grocery shopping? What about the blizzard? How will your car handle all that snow?” Kihyun chuckled nervously.

“Oh, you're right! I forgot about the blizzard. But we don’t know how bad it is outside.” Hyunwoo walked to his room he called Kihyun to follow, the older male opened the blinds of his bedroom window. Outside, all you could see was white. The world was coated with a thick fluffy layer of snow. The only visible colors were the edges of cars, trees and building peeking through their icy blankets. 

Both males stared outside in awe; they could feel the cold emitting through the glass. “Looks like I won’t be driving, I’ll need to walk.” Hyunwoo concluded.

“Walk? You’ll get sick if you walk to the supermarket.” Kihyun exclaimed, his voice worried.

“Don’t worry, there’s a family owned corner store right down the street, and it’s like a mini market, so I won’t be in the snow for too long.” Hyunwoo stated while walking over to his dresser.

Hyunwoo took out a fleece turtleneck, slipped off his t-shirt and placed on an undershirt before putting on his sweater. Kihyun’s eyes fixed on Hyunwoo’s strong shape. He was muscular with wide shoulders and a narrow waist with abs defined against his tanned skin. Kihyun quickly looked away and turned towards the window when Hyunwoo raised his head. He could hear him buckle the belt of his pants and shyly shifted on the bed. The older male placed on thick socks and grabbed his coat from the closet.

“Do you want anything in particular? You can walk to the store with me if you want.” Hyunwoo stated.

Kihyun’s heart jumped, he turned to Hyunwoo with parted lips and began to run the older males question in his brain, but couldn’t think of what he wanted at all. He could only think about Hyunwoo’s suggestion of walking with him, and somehow it became more heart racing to the younger male, thanks to his realization last night that he was in love with Hyunwoo.

“Actually, I’ll walk with you. I wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you in the snow like you slipping and getting hurt.” Kihyun smiled weakly.

“Ok. Just tell me when you're ready; you can borrow my clothes again by the way.” Hyunwoo responded.

****

Kihyun dressed himself yet again in Hyunwoo’s oversized clothing; the sleeves of his selected sweater hung over his hands like mittens and the pants still where loose even with a belt. Kihyun stared at himself in the mirror of Hyunwoo’s closet. He turned around holding up his arms and gripped the neck of the black fleece. Kihyun looked at himself contently and smiled. “Shownu-hyung.” He hummed, his face lit with red.

“Kihyun-ah! Are you almost ready?” Hyunwoo spoke loudly across the house.

“I- I’m done!” Kihyun called back, startled, slipping on his socks then prancing out the room.

Kihyun grabbed his coat and scarf he left folded near his book bag on the couch last night, and waddled to the door. He shoved on his converse and followed Hyunwoo out.

There was absolutely no one outside. The icy wonderland was the two male’s own silent kingdom, to freely waltz around. It made Kihyun worry a bit, without the distraction of passing cars and casual walkers, the only focus was between him, Hyunwoo and the snow.

Kihyun wished he had the courage to confess to Hyunwoo. “I wouldn't want you to get hurt...” please, Kihyun thought. When Hyunwoo asked him to walk with him, he wished he said  _ “Actually, I’ll walk with you. Oh, and by the way, I’m in love with you and pathetically want to follow you any chance I get, to remotely make myself feel better about kissing you at some stupid Halloween party.” _ But Lord knows how’d that go.

It seemed like the two were walking for so long to Kihyun. His feet sunk deep in to the snow halfway up his shins as he heightened his steps like a fawn. Kihyun looked at his watch. It’d been only seven minutes since they left the complex.

“Is there such a thing as time?” Kihyun whispered under his breath.

“Hmm?” Hyunwoo hummed to the younger male.

“Nothing, I was just talking about the cold.” Kihyun spoke, huffing while awkwardly trudging through the snow.

Shownu turned back, looking at his dongsaeng and began to chuckle at his goofy style of walking. “You’ll slip if you step like that.” He snorted.

“I’m, fine I ju-”, Kihyun went face first into the snow due to the slush beneath the soft layer he marched on. 

Hyunwoo immediately ran back to Kihyun and grabbed him by the waist lifting him out the snow with a single pull. He placed the younger male on his feet and brushed the remaining snow of his hair and body. Kihyun’s face was colder now and he closed his eyes in discomfort. Not only because he was freezing, but he looked like a complete fool in front of Hyunwoo.

“Are you ok?” Hyunwoo asked. He was holding back his laughter.

“Yeah, sorry.” Kihyun responded, his face red.

“That’s good, no need to apologize though. And by the way, we’re here.”

Kihyun looked up to a decently sized corner store named ‘Tiger Moth Mart’. He was relieved they could get out of the cold for a while.

When they walked in, Hyunwoo was greeted by a much older male in glasses, that looked to be the store owner. Hyunwoo grabbed a shopping cart and traveled to the snack isle, “Anything you want?” Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun was to busy thinking of how embarrassing his fall was outside just a minute ago. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose until he noticed Hyunwoo had spoken to him. Kihyun looked up and ran Hyunwoo's question through his mind quickly. “Oh, no. I’m not that in to snacks these days.”

“Not from just this isle, I mean in general.”

“No, thank you.” Kihyun smiled at the older male.

Just being by Hyunwoo’s side casually like this was all Kihyun wanted, for now that is. Hyunwoo piled up all the necessary snacks then moved to the dairy and frozen foods section. Lastly, they walked to the meats, fresh fruits and vegetables.

Kihyun just noticed how decently packed the cart was when Hyunwoo arrived to the counter to pay. The old male at the front began to scan Hyunwoo’s groceries as they made small talk about the weather and school.

“So, who’s this young male with you?”

“Just a friend from school.” Hyunwoo responded happily.

Kihyun peered at his older friend, somehow he was anticipating Hyunwoo to say more. The words “ _ Just  _ a friend,” stuck at him like a sore thumb so much. 

The older man chuckled smiling at Kihyun, Kihyun returned the soft action as the final total came up to 93,000 won. “You two stay warm now.” The clerk called as the two headed towards the exit, they gave their thanks before leaving.

“I need to figure out a way to carry this home and not fall like you did earlier.” Hyunwoo formulated, peering down at the five paper bags. He chuckled at the remembrance of his friend's accident.

Kihyun bit his lip, his cheeks pink like roses, flushed from the cold and his embarrassment. “I-I was thinking you could move all the snacks in one bag. The cold things in one, and all the fruits and veggies can have their own bag. Just put the bags into each other.” Kihyun stated.

Hyunwoo did as Kihyun suggested and ended up with three paper units, “Kihyun-ah, you don’t mind carrying some?”

“Oh, sure.” Kihyun grabbed the bag Hyunwoo handed him. It was noticeable light, most likely lighter compared to the other two.

****

It felt even colder on the way back home after leaving the warm little shop, but luckily it didn’t take too long. The two men got back to Hyunwoo’s apartment in one piece. They placed the paper sacks on the kitchen counter.

Kihyun’s phone buzzed in his pocket the second he sat down his bag. He pulled out his android and checked the notification. A message from Minhyuk.

****

**Min: Are you coming home now?**

****

**You: Idk? Why do you keep asking -_-**

****

**Min: Just checking up...**

****

_ “Why is he so concerned?”  _ Kihyun thought shoving the phone in his back pocket.

It wasn’t long before the two made their brunch and ate in peace, Kihyun was still slightly cold from the snow but wasn’t too bothered. Hyunwoo peered at the clock hanging on his wall. It read 11:00. “Hmm, how am I going to get you home?”

“Home?” Kihyun looked up doll-eyed from his plate, his mouth full of rice.

“Yeah, you can’t stay here forever.” Hyunwoo chuckled, “They’ll clear the roads more, so I can take my car out of the parking garage and drive you to the train station.”

“Sounds like a plan”, Kihyun smiled back thinking,  _ “But I kinda do want to stay here with you Hyunwoo. What am I even saying...? Shut up Yoo Kihyun. Oh my gosh.” _

Kihyun searched the time for the train leading to his home. There was one at 12:30pm, another at 1:45pm, and lastly one at 2:30 pm, between the time the city would be clearing the snow from the streets. Of course, Kihyun chose the latest ride, as guilty as he felt, he indeed wanted to spend more of his day with Hyunwoo. After all, it was only 12:01. Hyunwoo and Kihyun spent the time they had left working more on their group project until 1:30, Kihyun had to wrap up and leave the man’s home he adored so much.

Kihyun gathered the few things he brought other than his book bag, including his clothing he came in with. He traveled to Hyunwoo’s room to retrieve his phone charger that still rested in the outlet near Hyunwoo’s dresser. “ _ I hope this isn’t the last time I see this room.”  _ he thought.

The two slipped on their shoes and proceeded to head out the door. In that moment, Kihyun noticed something. “Shownu-hyung! I’m still wearing your clothes.” The younger male gasped.

“Hmm? Oh well, it’s 1:45 and it’ll take around thirty minutes to drive to the station because the snow, if not more. Just give them back to me when you get the chance.” Hyunwoo smiled.

“Okay.” Kihyun softly responded hiding his smile in the neck of his trench coat.

The ride to the station was mostly quiet 10 minutes in, but the bumps from the icy road and dry car air-condition made the silence uncomfortable. “Do you listen to the music on the radio?” Hyunwoo asked reaching towards the buttons attached to his dashboard.

“Sure, I love music.” Kihyun faintly nodded his head.

Hyunwoo turned on the radio, ‘Oh My’ by the band Seventeen began to flow through the speakers. For the rest of the ride music played through the silence ‘till the two arrived at the subway. When they arrived, it was already 2:17 pm, Kihyun practically rushed to buy his ticket and get to the train. 

The two males traveled towards the gate before boarding the train. Kihyun clutched his ticket in his hand and spun around to Hyunwoo.

“I guess this bids an adieu.” Kihyun smiled waving.

“I guess so. Don’t miss your ride Kihyun-ah!” Hyunwoo called out as he waved back then pointed to the large digital clock hanging above them. Kihyun peered at the time now, and it was 2:25. He began to sprint away turning around smiling to his hyung. He waved like a child as he walked backwards then spun around and ran off.

Hyunwoo watched Kihyun disappear in to the crowd as the younger male sprinted further in the distance. He smiled fondly at Kihyun’s exit, so fond that he even questioned himself to why his grin warmed his body so much. Either way, Hyunwoo once again gained the familiar emotion of loneliness walking back to his car with no one at his side.

****

From the train station to the bus, and from the bus, Kihyun got off at his designated stop to walk down the narrow road, past the corner stores and up the street to the small wooden gate of his home. The snow had been shoveled from the street unlike when he and Hyunwoo walked to the market earlier that day, Kihyun thought. He smiled as he pondered on his clumsy act in front of Hyunwoo and how he strongly lifted him from the ground. Embarrassing as it was, it became a fond memory.

Kihyun unlocked the front door. He slowly walked in looking around as he pulled of his shoes. “Hello?” Kihyun called, he looked over to the digital clock on the stove, and it was 3:30 p.m. Suddenly, Jooheon rose from the couch like a zombie; his hair was in all directions and his face puffy.

“Hey,” Jooheon croaked while stretching. “School got cancelled, I slept in.”

“Yeah, I know. I hope you didn’t just sleep all day and you actually worked on the project?”

Jooheon turned his body and narrowed his eyes at Kihyun as if they weren’t half open already, “You haven’t been home for five minutes and you're already nagging, hyung. And yes, me and Minhyuk-hyung did. Did you and Shownu-hyung?”

“Of course we worked on the project, why else would I be at his house?”

Jooheon snorted and ruffled his hair, “Sure.” he spoke in a mocking tone.

“What? We did!” Kihyun insisted.

“You guys did what?” Minhyuk barged in on the conversation, walking out of his room in casual clothes, he sat on the couch next to Jooheon looking up to Kihyun.

“Oh. Hi Minhyuk. And if you want to know, Shownu-hyung and I worked on the project.”

“That’s all...?” Jooheon asked.

“No... We actually made tteokbokki together. Well, it was really just me. Shownu-hyung really liked it though. That was last night.” Kihyun paused tapping his lips, “And we had a ‘Boys Over Flowers’ marathon last night as well, then went to sleep. In the morning Shownu-hyung had to buy groceries, so he and I walked to the mart and bought some, then made brunch. After that he drove me to the train station so I could get home safely.” Kihyun smiled with pride, somehow, as he ended his story.

“You seem pretty happy about it.” Minhyuk chuckled.

“Sure, whatever.” Kihyun responded back setting down his book bag.

Minhyuk began to giggle. “By the way, why are your clothes so lose and big?”

“Oh, these? I had to borrow Shownu-hyung's clothes.”

Jooheon and Minhyuk faced each other and raised a brow, “Borrow for what?” Minhyuk questioned.

Kihyun looked up at his friends’ disapproving expression and frowned, “Geez, it was because I had to stay at his house for the blizzard and it was last minute, so I didn’t have any clean clothes you perverts!” Kihyun screamed.

Minhyuk just laughed at Kihyun, while Jooheon pouted trying to explain that he wasn’t thinking about what Minhyuk was. The oldest turned to Kihyun after laughing at his friend's outburst “You sound like a teenage girl writing in her diary, the way you cooed while talking about Shownu-hyung.”

“I did not.”

“Heol, hyung, your ears are turning red! You do like him, huh?” Jooheon pointed at Kihyun then proceeded to rise from his spot tickling his friend.

“No, I just came from the cold, that’s why they’re red!” Kihyun giggled as Jooheon chased him around the sofa.

Jooheon grabbed Kihyun from behind and they fell over on to the couch like preschoolers, their laughter full. Kihyun feeling especially giddy turned toward his younger friend.

“Well, maybe I do like him... I admire him, how about that?” Kihyun spoke with a smile.

Minhyuk watched his two friends lollygag and cracked a grin at the playful idiots. He peered at Kihyun’s giggling face as Jooheon buried his nose in his side.

“Those clothes don’t fit you, not at all.” Minhyuk stated as his face became unconsciously straight. 

Kihyun looked up to Minhyuk, his face confused slightly while he smiled from Jooheon’s child play. “Of course they don’t fit, they’re Shownu-hyung's.” Kihyun laughed.

Later that evening the group chat became live, since it would snow once more tonight, they all concluded that school would be cancelled yet again so they could meet up the following day after tomorrow at the mall. Despite Kihyun’s arguing about his group project being his priority, the second Hyunwoo agreed to go he changed his mind. As thrilled as Kihyun was to see Hyunwoo after tomorrow, he had to remember he couldn’t let him find out how he felt or it was game over. Instead, he kept his feelings towards his friend private, and would have to suffer in his formidable silence. 

Kihyun sat on the edge of his small bed, smiling at the lit screen in his hand, “Kihyun-ah, you worked well yesterday and today on the project. Take a little off.” It was a message from Hyunwoo in their group chat, after Kihyun opposed the idea of going out instead of working. Hyunwoo’s small gesture warmed Kihyun’s entire being.

Just then, Minhyuk entered his friend's room. Kihyun startled a little, placed the phone on home screen.

“What is it?” Kihyun asked.

“Where you just smiling at Shownu's message to you in the group chat?”

“What!? No, I-well… Yeah.” Kihyun admitted defeated.

Minhyuk walked over to his friend's bed and sat on the opposite edge from Kihyun. “Just… I want to know how you really feel Kihyunie.”

Kihyun looked up to Minhyuk in a slight desperation then let out a sigh. “I've been lying to myself… you were right. I first started to like Shownu-hyung at the Burger King meet up, you realized it before I even acknowledged it myself. Minhyuk… I really like Hyunwoo-hyung.” Kihyun paused then looked up to his friend dead in the eyes. “I think I'm in love with him.”

Minhyuk stared back at Kihyun with a worried face, and couldn’t hide his expression. “Hey! What’s with that look?” Kihyun shouted to Minhyuk slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Minhyuk swallowed spit in his dry throat turning away from his friend, “I'm glad you realized your heart and I was of help.” He chuckled.

“Seriously, I swear you know everything about me. By the way, this stays a secret between you, me and Jooheon. Please…”

“Yeah of course, Kihyunie. Like people say, what are friends for?” Minhyuk smiled.

****

Predicted by the group of seven men, the university was closed due to another rush of freezing snow that Wednesday night. Like the previous Monday night that caused Tuesday to close, Thursday was the ongoing blizzard’s next victim. Although schools in their area were closed for safety precautions, the ever so buzzing district of Gangnam was still open. Hyunwoo suggested the group to shop over in the district, not only was it a very nice rich place in Seoul but he lived in the area so he could show them around.

Kihyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk were getting ready when the group chat began to buzz. “Shownu-hyung said when we get to Gangnam to meet him at a place called ‘Flower Cafe'” Jooheon blurted across the room to his other two friends.

Kihyun came prancing out his room, wrapping a red scarf around his neck “It’s really nice we all have the opportunity to meet up like this before the semester ends.” Kihyun exuberated. 

“I didn’t realize that, when I was at Shownu-hyung's house on Monday and Tuesday, he lived in such a nice district. He said something about his uncle owning some apartment buildings in that area.”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure Shownu-hyung is rich. I remember he said something about having another house to the baseball team once.”

“What?! Really?” 

“Ok, you two. Enough drooling over Shownu-hyung. let’s go.” Minhyuk patted his two friends on the back, and lead them out the small door.

The ride was long but not too long, surprisingly. The trio got there faster than they determined. Most likely because the lack of heavy traffic on the road. Non-the-less they were still late.

Minhyuk drove past the designated meeting spot at least three times. With Jooheon and Kihyun yelling at him, not helping, and the constant buzz of the ‘where are you’ texts in the group chat from Wonho. Minhyuk decided to ditch the wonky GPS and ask for Kihyun’s help. Luckily, they arrived in no time then.

They parked at the nearest garage and shuffled across the street quickly. The three arrived at the large green sign spelling ‘Flower Café' with a picture of a white lotus at the end, they entered and immediately got a text in the chat. “‘We see you! I’m waving my hand!’” Minhyuk read from Wonho’s message.

“I don’t see them.” Jooheon squinted.

“Of course you don’t,” Minhyuk snickered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jooheon questioned, sharpening his eyes further.

“Can you two stop? I see them.” Kihyun urged, latching his arms around his two friends and walking them to the waiting group’s direction.

The other four men sat with warm drinks in their hands. There were three more waiting on the table. “You’re late”, Hyungwon spoke, sipping his coffee with a raised brow.

“Whatever, it was just fifteen minutes.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes, grabbing a cup of coffee from the bunch of three, “Still late.” Changkyun testified, passing the other two coffees to Jooheon and Kihyun. 

“Shownu’s in the bathroom, if you're wondering. We’re gonna walk into Coex mall as soon as he gets out. The mall and this café are connected.” Wonho declared.

Just then, Hyunwoo walked up to the group, “Oh you’re all here,” he smiled. “Let’s go.”

Kihyun smiled faintly at the older male, but slowly found himself strutting in the back of the group as they all got up to leave. Kihyun became the farthest from Hyunwoo as he walked in front of the six men like a leader of his pack.  _ “Distance is key Kihyun, just keep your distance.”  _ Kihyun thought while hanging behind his friends.

“The food court here is great, also I’m kinda hungry. Anyone want lunch now?” Wonho asked the group the second they left the threshold of the café.

“I was actually going to ask, but you read my mind.” Hyunwoo smiled to his friend.

“Actually, we were going to start shopping. You hyungs have fun.” Changkyun declared, gesturing to himself, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyungwon.

“Sure.” Hyunwoo agreed. 

“We’ll meet up with you guys later on.” Wonho pitched in.

Kihyun, still thinking of plots to avoid Hyunwoo, was unaware the group was splitting into separate pods within the mall.

Hyunwoo turned around to see Kihyun staring in to the screen of his phone, a distance between them, “Kihyun-ah! Come on?”

Kihyun shot up and looked around, the only recognizable faces where Hyunwoo’s and Wonho’s in the distance.  _ “Oh shit, I wasn’t paying attention... I could go alone by myself or try to find the rest but I might seem suspicious. Dammit I’m overthinking again!” _

“Kihyun-ah are you coming?” Wonho blurted. 

Kihyun looked back and forth in the direction the rest of the group traveled, then back at the two older males. He let out a grand sigh and began to drag himself in his hyungs’ direction, Kihyun purposely stood closer by Wonho. “I’m not that hungry, but since Changkyun and all of them left I’ll stick with you two.” he laughed.

Hyunwoo looked down at his younger friend, gave a simple ok then proceeded to turn his back and walk towards the food court. Kihyun felt awkward. He felt more than awkward! The dry and simple “ok” from Hyunwoo felt like a slap in the face from his excessive over-thinking and unnecessary worry. Nor did it make it better that he was being overshadowed behind Wonho and Hyunwoo, their monstrous shoulder’s muscular bodies and the fact that both were tall (Hyunwoo being significantly taller) felt like a force field between them. 

Kihyun waltzed in the back of them, shy and small in their presence as they joked around pushing each other and laughing.  _ “Wonho-hyung and Hyunwoo-hyung seem to be close... it’s almost like I’m third-wheeling a bro’s bonding, who do I think I am.... I’ll never be with Hyunwoo let alone be a friend to him.” _

“Kihyun-ah!” Hyunwoo had been calling his younger friend several times before he got his attention; Kihyun stared up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. “I was asking you if you wanted chicken for lunch since there’s a location of that chicken restaurant we called last time at my place here in the mall, you never got to try it.”

“Oh, ummm sure...”

Wonho rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms at Kihyun, “Dude, are you ok?” He laughed.

“You space out a lot, I’ve noticed that Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo chimed in.

“Does he?” Wonho questioned his friend still giggling. “Kihyunie your face is blushing, you must be embarrassed.”

“It is?!” Kihyun blurted and put his hands to his face, he pouted his lips looking worried, then miraculously locked eyes with Hyunwoo who was looking down at the younger male with wide eyes. Kihyun opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun, “Cute,” he softly spoke. “Ok so I’m going to the chicken joint, you guys get whatever.”

Kihyun’s face lit up like a lava-lamp,  _ “Did he just call me cute...?” _

****

Kihyun and Hyunwoo ended up getting food from the same place. ‘Black Chicken’, the chicken restaurant Hyunwoo adored so much, and was soon to become Kihyun’s favorite. Wonho got something simple from a salad bar place. The three agreed on not eating too much since they’d most likely go to a sit-down restaurant all together once they got through with Coex Mall. After wrapping up they texted the chat. The rest of the crusade was at Adidas.

“What did you guys get?” Hyungwon questioned the three arriving near the clothes section of the store, while grabbing at Wonho’s bag of food.

“Nothing that you’ll like.” Wonho opposed pulling away from Hyungwon and pushing him into the clothing rack.

“Let’s shop quickly. I’m ready to go eat!” Minhyuk testified.

Changkyun sneered at Minhyuk, “You should’ve just went with the other Hyungs. You keep talking about food.”

“Whatever, I guess.” Minhyuk responded.

The group pranced around the store for another 10 minutes until Wonho bought some workout clothes and a water bottle he probably didn’t need, that came up to 55,000 won. They traveled from store to store until they concluded they should invest money into some nice winter clothes. Hyunwoo directed the group to a well sized ‘Tommy Hilfiger’ store. Even better, they were starting their Christmas sale since December was right around the corner. 

Kihyun walked around the store happily, he was in need of some more sweaters and jeans that where not ripped skinnies. 

“All these jeans seem to be too loose for my taste.” Kihyun spoke under his breath pouting. He looked around the rack several times, but saw nothing to his liking.

“Kihyun, hey Kihyun.” There was a low murmur of a voice calling the younger male’s name. Kihyun spun around and saw Hyunwoo standing tall with clothing in his hands.

“What about these jeans?” Hyunwoo held out a pair of medium-wash fitted jeans, “I overheard your mumbling, there’s more where I got these from and they’re buy one get one 30% off”

Kihyun stared blankly before gathering enough consciousness to speak after grabbing the pants in his hands, “How did you know my size?”

“Well, to be honest I just looked for the smallest size.” Hyunwoo smiled.

As easy as Kihyun tended to get hot-headed about small jokes, he couldn’t. Not with Hyunwoo. His serene warm presence, honest smile and personality was to overbearing with sweetness. All Kihyun could do was smile like an idiot.

“I guess. Thank you Hyung.” Kihyun responded turning around to hide his ridiculous smile.

****

The group arrived at Coex around noon, and left the shopping center by 3:45 to follow Hyunwoo in their cars to a seafood restaurant he speaks highly of.  They arrived, got their table for seven, and to start things off ordered a couple bottles of soju and beer. 

Changkyun began to formulate while peering at the menu after pouring for his hyungs on his side of the table. “The price here isn’t too bad, I was worried because we’re still in Gangnam district and it’s seafood, but this place isn’t all too expensive.” 

“Yeah that’s why I only come here to eat seafood in this district.” Hyunwoo laughed while sipping some of his beer.

“If we order two or three medium sized hotpots then some side dishes, we should be good.” Wonho suggested.

“Please can we get a spicy shrimp hot pot in that case.” Hyungwon pleaded.

“Ok so that’s slot one, how about two and three?” Minhyuk asked.

They all agreed on to get a crab and oyster mix on the second and octopus on the third with whatever side dishes they separately ordered. The food began to arrive, and they couldn’t be more excited to dig in after drinking for 15 minutes.

Jooheon raised his glass of soju and proudly rose up in his seat, “To the end of our first semester in 2018, good grades in our classes and on our upcoming exams, and a long-lasting friendship. Cheers.” Everyone simultaneously rose their glasses as well, lightly clinking them together and drinking at the end of Jooheon’s short yet dramatic ‘speech’.

“How random of you.” Changkyun laughed.

“Well you still chimed in.” Jooheon pointed out.

“You’re right.”

Hyunwoo sipped softly on his drink then began to speak, "I'm going to break up with Ji-eun."

Such a subtle statement yet the table was caught by his words. "Wait really?" Hyungwon questioned, Hyunwoo returned with a simple nod.

"That's great!" Wonho cheered passionately.

"Hyung, I'm glad you've decided to cut her off. That chick isn't in her right mind." Changkyun agreed with a smile.

Hyunwoo gave a slight nod again then continued, "But that's what I'm worried about...she isn't well, I still care about her just not in the sense that I want to be with her."

Minhyuk raised his brow, "Please, you've let that bitch step all over you far to long, block and delete her on everything." 

"Minhyuk!" Wonho called.

"What it's true!"

Kihyun watched his friends bicker and smiled to himself, he recalled the moment Hyunwoo first told him that he was finally breaking up with Ji-eun after the café incident. The time where Kihyun stayed the night. They continued the evening with jokes and drinking between them, it wasn't long before they started to feel the effects of several glasses of soju and beer.

Jooheon guzzled down another cup of soju and began to speak, “You know... we should totally-totally throw a party to celebrate the end of the semester, I call it! It’s at my place!!!”

Kihyun and the rest of the table began to laugh at Jooheon’s slurred speech. “Jooheony, you know we can’t have a party at ours, it’s too small. I think you’re a little tipsy.” Kihyun smiled, sipping his drink.

“Hmmm, maybe you’re right... but still we should have a party. Maybe at Shownu-hyung's since he said something about having two houses and one being bigger.”

Kihyun looked up to Hyunwoo, past Hyungwon and Wonho who sat between them. His face was visibly tinted red. “Well, I guess... it is kind of a big house.” Hyunwoo answered back to Jooheon.

_ “So, he does have two houses and one is luxury? I guess he really is rich, no wonder Ji Eun wouldn’t let him go.” _ Kihyun chuckled to himself.

Jooheon sipped more of his soju and now was moving on to his cup of beer, “Yeah, yeah. That would be great. Maybe that ‘Halloween Angel’ chick would show up again.” He laughed.

Kihyun paused with his chopsticks reaching toward his mouth full of food and broke out in a cold sweat. Still frozen his eyes traveled to Minhyuk who also looked pale as they made eye contact. They both knew with Jooheon more than tipsy now, he could spill Kihyun’s sworn secret.

“Oh yeah, that Angel chick! How did that happen again hyung?” Changkyun turned to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo made a confused face as though he was reaching in the back of his mind to remember then a light bulb flicked on. “Oh yeah! She kissed me on the lips said sorry and ran off... I honestly was trying to look for her but the world loves to play tricks on us, so I’ll probably never see her again. You know how things go...” Hyunwoo spoke and sipped on his drink eating a mouthful of oyster afterwards.

“Ain’t it ironic Kihyunie was dressed as an angel at the same party?” Jooheon asked.

Kihyun’s body began to shake and his hunger disappeared into fear  _ “I think I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’m going to die...”  _ He repeated in his mind.

If the situation wasn’t already shitty Wonho made it worse. God help him, he had no idea. “Wait, wasn’t Kihyunie dressed as a devil? You told me Kihyun-ah.” Wonho asked to his younger friend.

“Yes! Yes I indeed was.” Kihyun quickly responded back without eye contact, his head facing down looking at his sweating palms.

“No, no, no you were an angel. I remember, we bought the outfit n’ everything. Remember the bet we made and me n’ Min decided to dress ya up as a lady angel. Remember Wonho-hyung, you saw him.”

“Oh yeah! I did, I think...”

“Jooheon you're really drunk.” Minhyuk insisted.

“Yeah drunk people tend to make stuff up.” Kihyun agreed.

“But no, really I remember! I really do remember! You surprisingly looked good, it was kind of scary. You left early though so it’s a shame we all couldn’t see the outfit me and Min put together for you. Min had to take you home and nobody got to see my work.” Jooheon slammed his face on the table and began to hysterically cry. 

The group all looked at Jooheon who was sobbing into his sleeves confused until lord behold Changkyun had an epiphany. He let out a soft yet long “Oh”.

“What?” Wonho asked.

Changkyun tilted his head towards Kihyun’s direction whose face was paler than the snow outside and was shaking nervously in his seat.

Wonho’s face lit up “Ooooooooh.” 

Just then Hyunwoo snapped out of his tipsy trance, “Why are we ‘oooh-ing’?” He asked.

“Oooohwww, ow! I uuuh burnt my tongue on the hot oysters...” Wonho fibbed to Hyunwoo laughing nervously.

The table became awkward with silence as everyone mentally there looked around. Jooheon was still crying, Minhyuk, Changkyun and Wonho where lost for words, Hyungwon was mentally in another realm. Hyunwoo just came back from the realm Hyungwon was still mentally stuck in. And Kihyun... Kihyun was terrified. 

Minhyuk rose up and began to grab his crying friend, “I think it’s time to go.”

The table agreed quickly, Wonho and Hyunwoo split the bill and they left the restaurant. 

****

Minhyuk and Wonho ended up having to help Jooheon to the car. He was still slightly hysterical and extra clingy. Changkyun offered to drive Hyunwoo home in his hyung’s car since he was slightly tipsy, and Wonho would follow behind them and after dropping off Hyunwoo would take him, Changkyun and Hyungwon home. Minhyuk had to do all the driving for his crew of course.

They finally got Jooheon to Minhyuk’s car. Kihyun was already inside leaned against the window of the passenger's seat. Wonho began to walk back to his car and Minhyuk followed. 

“What a funny night.” Minhyuk laughed.

Wonho turned to his younger friend with a stern yet concerned face, “Minhyuk-ah...”

“What?! What’s with the serious face? Yeah you know the truth about Ki now.”

“Well yeah, that’s freaking new! But you know what I’m talking about... You can’t ignore your feelings forever.”

Minhyuk shot a swift glance at Wonho while shoving his hands in the pockets of his puffer jacket. “Yeah I know bu-but what’s the point he’s obviously in love with Hyunwoo? I bet you’ve seen it and now, everyone else sees it... I’m too late. I don’t see the point in trying.”

Wonho sighed, the cold air visible from his breath. “The point is you’ve had a crush on Kihyun since high school. That now has turned into a secret love; what’s the point of keeping love a secret Minhyuk-ah? What’s the point?” 

Minhyuk looked up at Wonho, who stared at him passionately in his defeated eyes. He lowered his head to the ground and played Wonho’s words in his brain.

Minhyuk got back to his car and took off to their home in Seongbuk, “Are you ok?” Minhyuk asked Kihyun.

“I’m fine.” Kihyun gave a short and stale response.

The ride was mostly quiet with Jooheon’s occasional slurred speech in the back, but overall: quiet. Minhyuk turned to Kihyun silently. He breathed in deeply as he prepared to spill out his own secret emotions and comfort Kihyun all at the same time, but was stopped. He made out the reflection of his friend’s face in the window of the passenger’s seat against heavy lit streetlights. Kihyun’s face was rolling with tears.

At that moment Minhyuk herd cop car sirens behind him as flashing indigo and red lights beamed in his rearview mirror; he ran a red light yet again, on the same road with the same patrolling officer.

That night Minhyuk received a ticket with a fine of 250,000 won but the fine on his heart was much heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy chapter 4???!!! I was going for more of a gloomy feel for this chapter T T. Please look forward to chapter 5 and thankyou for reading my first ever fic thus far.


	5. Now I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bad dream,”  
> “Refreshing?”  
> "Now that grave fear had become his God...."  
> "....you don’t think I’m selfish, do you?...."  
> "He’s lost. Minhyuk lost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back!!! So, so sorry for the long break. I had exams and I've been a little out of it recently but with the help of Doc Fat Cat (I love you!) I've finally got the second to last chapter out! It's quite long, 35 pages TT TT, and it was all worth it! I hope you all enjoy! Love you :}

Kihyun ran through the parking lot to the university courtyard, he was short of breath as he hunched over. He could see the vapor coming from his mouth while panting loudly in the cold. It was even more frigid as he had no form of winter clothes on or shoes, only his pajamas and bare feet. He looked up from his hunched position and there he was; Hyunwoo all in his ever-serene stature.

“H- Hyunwoo-hyung, please don’t go... I’m sorry for lying this entire time.”

Hyunwoo turned and faced Kihyun’s direction, his eyes squinted and sorrowful. “Goodbye, Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun watched as the older male disappeared into the distance, his image growing smaller and smaller by the second. He fell to the ground and tears began to run down Kihyun’s face, suddenly his phone began to buzz loudly and create an immense continuous ringing sound. He pulled it from his pocket and there was a text message, but he couldn’t make out the jumbled letters on his screen. All he knew was that the name started with an “H”.

Kihyun jolted up in his bed, eyes wide open like a deer. He turned to his dresser and realized the ringing sound in his dream came from his phone alarm that was going off for the fifth time now. The time on his android read 9:17 am; he would be late for class.

“Bad dream,” Kihyun huffed under his breath as he began to rise out from bed. He contemplated if he wanted to go to school or not, but eventually concluded he should after missing most of the week due to the weather. Kihyun quickly situated himself and was on his way out his room to the door when he saw Minhyuk sipping on coffee casually at the small kitchen table.

“You're going to school?” Minhyuk asked.

“Yeah... I have class,” Kihyun quietly answered back.

“Kihyun... That’s not what I meant.  _ Duh _ , you have class, but... I think you should sleep in. You stress yourself out too much. Especially after last night.”

“The past is the past I can’t go back to yesterday and fix it, nor can I fix the night of the party.”

There was a long pause between them, and Minhyuk acknowledged Kihyun’s stubbornness, so decided to change the topic. “I got a ticket last night, you know, for running the red light on accident. I guess I was a little tipsy. It was like 250,000 won. I really don’t have time for that shit right now, but oh well. It really sucks.”

Kihyun traveled to the small kitchen and poured coffee into his travel mug, “Yeah that does suck.” He paused. “Ok, I’m off.”

Then out the door he was. Minhyuk could tell Kihyun was in internal turmoil and he wanted nothing more but to help him.  _ How can one guy cause Kihyun so much worry? _ Minhyuk thought.

****

It was officially December in Korea and the closing to fall semester was near. Although it was the end for some, it was a new start for others. Kihyun wasn’t all to ecstatic about the end since he’d most likely take ‘winter-mester’ classes.

Kihyun cringed at the cold, waiting for the bus to arrive as he thought of more unnecessary piles of work he’d force on himself. He was a workaholic. Everyone around him knew this, but it was a concept he failed to grasp at times when he was too hard on himself, especially now. 

Finally, the bus showed and Kihyun got on comfortably, sitting close by a window seat. He rattled as the greyhound drove down the highway, his face was wrapped into his red scarf, his eyes closed, pondering.  _ “I pray Hyunwoo was too drunk to remember. Please don’t remember...” _

Kihyun had gotten lost in his mind when the bus jolted, and it was his turn to get off. 

********  
  


Walking to class, throughout class, and even after class; no matter how hard Kihyun tried to forget about last night, he couldn’t. And it bothered him. If everything wasn’t already grueling enough, his class was assigned a project due the day of their exam: in two weeks. On top of that, his group project in his literature class with Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyunwoo was due on Monday.

Kihyun looked at the time distraughtly; it was 11:00 a.m. He decided he would head to the library to study and work at least. He dashed through the hall towards the library, but was quickly stopped by a large inconvenience.

The roof of the building caved in at the side of the narrow hallway and snow had poured in onto the marble floor.

“W-what happened?” Kihyun spoke to the workers diligently hacking away.

“During the blizzard, snow built up from sliding down into the slope of the building, which was also a weak point on the ceiling, so it busted through. If you’re trying to get to the library, you’ve gotta take the long way, kid. Even the way outside this area is screwed, too many trees fell over.”

“Ok, thank you.” Kihyun softly spoke. He quickly trotted outside to take the way to the library around the southern side of the building.

Kihyun sped through the cold, casually looking at the snow-covered trees and small amount of people passing. His eyes couldn’t help shooting to the baseball field in the distance as he scuffled against the pavement, both Jooheon and Hyunwoo where on the team, but luckily baseball practice for the season wouldn’t be starting until after the semester. Or so Kihyun thought.

Kihyun herd loud chatter behind him. He turned around to the sound and found that it was coming from a group of the baseball teams' players. There was a familiar number eight jersey, which belonged to Jooheon. “ _ They’re starting things early this season?”  _ Kihyun thought to himself.

Suddenly Kihyun froze. The broad shoulders underneath a number 6 jersey seemed so familiar to him, as did the man's backwards cap hung on his head. Kihyun’s entire being lit up and he began to tip-toe away as if he wasn’t in plain sight of the entire group: he’d seen Hyunwoo.

Just as Kihyun began to lightly sprint on his toes, his name was called loudly in the distance. Kihyun almost froze, but managed to keep his feet moving as if he didn’t hear anything. Then he heard loud feet trotting in his direction and unconsciously Kihyun sped up.

_ “Why, am I running all of a sudden, why am I running from Hyunwoo’s voice?”  _ Kihyun’s body seemed to have a mind of its own as he quickly shuffled around the corner.

Kihyun slammed in to a casual walker, he fell to floor from the impact and started getting ready to be yelled at, until he looked up and saw Wonho, who gave him a confused bunny-like expression.

“Kihyun-ah, what are you doing?” Wonho calmly asked.

Withoughut a word, Kihyun spotted the large poster bored in Wonho’s hands and jolted to it. The project board was big enough for Kihyun to crouch behind and disappear. “Hide me.” Kihyun harshly whispered, presuming to grab the cardboard structure and squat in position gesturing for Wonho to support it while it lay standing up on the concrete.  

Hyunwoo came trotting around the corner, his gym bag clumsily falling of his shoulder. “Oh, Wonho! Did you happen to see Kihyun-ah? He just walked over here. I guess he didn’t hear me calling him because he kept walking. Or running, rather,” Hyunwoo laughed.

Wonho began to pinch at the project bored in his fingers, “Uh...” He subconsciously glanced down at Kihyun, who was curled into a hamster-like ball. “No, I haven’t seen him, why?”

“Really?! I just saw him come over here... why is he so quick? Well, if you see him could you tell him to text me or give me a call, it’s about our Literature project... It’s- uh, due the Monday after next week.”

“Oh, I- I'll be sure to tell him.” Wonho awkwardly grinned.

Hyunwoo turned back to the direction he sped from and ran off to practice, little did he know Kihyun was there the entire time. Wonho looked down to his shrinking friend who was now peering up at him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Wonho laughed.

“What do you mean? I'm avoiding Hyunwoo!” 

Wonho shook his head and removed the cardboard from the ground, “Making me lie to him like that,  _ sheesh!” _ Wonho sighed, “Kihyun… do you want me to take you home?” He asked with a raised brow.

Kihyun sighed back and testified he would rather just go take his paranoia home, rather than going to the library since class was over anyway.

********  
  


Wonho turned on the radio as soon as he started to pull out of the school parking lot. Got7's ‘Lullaby' blasted loudly through the speakers. “Have you heard this song? I really like it!” Wonho cheerfully shouted over the sound, attempting to uplift the mood.

Kihyun nodded his head blankly to Wonho’s question. Wonho’s face softened at the younger male, and became slightly defeated in his failed attempt. His lips pouted as he drove behind the wheel of his van, determined to try again.

“I’m hungry so I was planning to stop for lunch, what do you want?” Wonho smiled to Kihyun.

“I’m not that hungry, so I don’t mind. Wherever you want to eat...”

Wonho turned to Kihyun as he stopped at the red light, his lips extra pouty and his brown eyes full of worry while his nose scrunched like an irritated rabbit. Kihyun saw Wonho’s gaze from the corner of his eye.

“W-what’s with that crazy look?”

“Kihyun…” Wonho spoke softly.

Kihyun starred in Wonho’s direction with a heaviness in his heart, his fake ‘confused’ expression was lacking in its attempts, and he knew Wonho could see the clear sadness in his eyes.

“If this is about last night... I- I think it’s best we don’t talk about it,” Kihyun spoke, his lips jutted out.

“Don’t want to talk about it?!  Kihyun, you literally ran away from Shownu, and hid behind my poster board 10 minutes ago,” Wonho’s voice rose with a familiar high-pitched knaggy, nasal tone while he nervously laughed.

Kihyun looked wide eyed at the older male at first, then he squinted his eyes and turned ahead, “The light is green, by the way,” he quickly pointed out.

“Oh! Thanks,” Wonho cheered but was not so easily distracted, “Still! You should talk about it, you don’t have to talk to him now, but at least talk to the rest of us since we alr-”

“I don’t really want to talk about it at all Wonho-hyung, and I don’t think I will ever talk to Hyunwoo-hyung after this project. He’ll never speak to me again anyway if I wanted to exchange words with him. We should just bury this whole thing.” Kihyun sighed.

Wonho frowned strongly at Kihyun’s words as they headed to the road that lead to his younger friends' home. He turned the opposite way from the area where they lived and continued down the opposite street with a heavy foot on the wheel.

“Ummm, Wonho-hyung you're going the wrong way...” Kihyun said.

“Dude, that was the most non-Kihyun thing I heard you say in years. We’re going to talk,” Wonho’s voice was stern and determined.

“I-I don’t know what to talk about?! What do you want me to say in the long run to Hyunwoo-hyung!?  _ ‘Hey sorry for avoiding you like crazy and by the way sorry about kissing you at that Halloween party months ago and you had to find out during an outing’?!” _

“He doesn't know.”

Kihyun froze in the passenger's seat with his mouth wide open, “Wait, what?”

“Shownu doesn't even know yet. Neither does Hyungwon I believe, because they were both pretty out of it yesterday... I had to take Shownu home and he fell straight asleep once he got to his apartment. They drank quite a lot you know.”

Kihyun’s eyes where so wide open it was almost like he could feel the breeze from the cracked window on his brain. The car came to a slow stop as Wonho pulled into the small parking lot of corner shop area.

“Come on, get out.” Wonho spoke jumping from behind the wheel, Kihyun followed slowly. There was a small restaurant, the large flowing letters spelling ‘Blue Moon’ across the wood front of the building.

Wonho proudly opened the doors to the building and smiled to Kihyun who walked in, “A family friend owns this cute little joint. I come here when I need some head space so... let’s talk Kihyun-ah.”

********  
  


Wonho ordered his usual marbled beef and ramen with an extra serving to share between the both of them. He smiled fondly at his younger friend as they sat down comfortably at the low table on patterned cushions. 

“I’ll order shaved ice later for dessert, and I don’t want to hear you talk about how you don’t want it,” Wonho jokingly scolded Kihyun while he giggled.

Kihyun weakly grinned as he succumbed to his friend's stubborn determination. He sat down and leaned his chin against his palm then began to twiddle with the metal chopsticks on the table, awkwardly waiting for Wonho, who dragged him there, to start the conversation. 

“Can’t wait for the beef to arrive... it’s really good if you mix it with a bit of the ramen,” Wonho spoke while earnestly looking at Kihyun for a response. Kihyun nodded his head and nothing more.

Wonho sighed then clapped his hands together. “Alrighty what’s on your mind Ki?” Kihyun looked up to Wonho with pouty lips. “Oh, come on, don’t give me that look. I’m not taking you home until we talk.”

Kihyun sighed, he knew Wonho wasn’t going to keep him there if he really didn’t want to talk. He wasn't the type to force things out of people. But in that moment he tried his best to put on the façade. And somehow Kihyun was grateful for it. He said he didn’t want to talk about the current situation, but in his heart he did.

Kihyun curled his fingers in and out, his palms became sweaty as the waitress placed down the food ordered, and Wonho began to grill the slabs of beef.  _ “I can do this. It’s just a small sentence... So why am I so afraid to say it? Why am I so afraid to tell the truth?”  _ Kihyun thought.

“I won’t rush you,” Wonho smiled while his eyes glowed at the searing meat. Kihyun’s eyes felt like they burned. He took in a large breath of air. Feeling dizzy while is heart sped up in his chest, the younger male parted his lips and confessed.

“I think I’m in love with Shownu-hyung.”

Wonho’s hand froze, the beef popped loudly on the grilling plate as if on cue. He quickly looked up from the steaming dish into Kihyun’s eyes. And so he knew... Kihyun really was in love with Hyunwoo.

“Actually, I don’t  _ think _ I’m in love with him. I know I am.” Kihyun nervously fiddled with his fingers.

Wonho placed more meat on the grill along with mushrooms, “Yeah... I know, we all had an inkling you had feelings for Shownu. You're not too good at hiding your emotions, Ki.” Wonho laughed.

Kihyun was suddenly overcome with emotions. He began to heat up and felt his eyes watery. Salty balls of liquid welled up in his eyes and, uncontrollably, tears fell like a faucet down Kihyun’s cheeks.

“I knew it. I knew you guys could tell. That must mean Hyunwoo-hyung must know too, but didn’t want to say anything. Which must mean he knows about the Halloween party. Oh God, I’m doomed! He probably thinks I’m a freaking weirdo!”

“Hey, hey, stop crying, Ki, it’s okay. Shownu doesn't know! I told you, why are you crying if he doesn't know yet?”

“Well, it feels like he knows. I’m just- I don’t know. There's too much going on right now. The exams coming up, and the group project... rent is coming up this month. And the holidays.” Kihyun paused to breathe and snuffed his nose, “Plus, my job just isn’t bringing in enough cash, and now this...”

Wonho grabbed a handful of tissues from the at-table-dispenser and passed them to Kihyun. “Thanks, hyung,” Kihyun meekly spoke as he dabbed his tears and runny nose.

“You’re just under a lot of pressure in your life right now and you’re trying to keep in all your emotions and deal with things on your own, but... Kihyun, don’t try to deal with these things on your own. That’s what friends are for, to help you.” 

Wonho pouted at his younger friend, whose eyes were still teary. “I made you a wrap,” Wonho gently spoke.

“Thanks,” Kihyun condoled under his breath with a shaky voice, he grabbed the perilla leaf wrapped beef and shoved it in his mouth. “Does this make you feel at least a little better?” Wonho asked, dipping his face down to Kihyun’s hanging head.

“Sure...”

“Really?” Wonho protested moving his face closer to his Kihyun’s while smiling, “How ‘bout now?” Wonho cheerfully giggled, moving another wrap to Kihyun’s mouth.

Kihyun laughed at Wonho’s silly expression, and took the wrap in hand into his mouth just as his friend had another ready. “Ok, ok! I feel a little better now.” Kihyun laughed trying to keep his full mouth closed.

“Just a little?” Wonho proposed.

“A lot better,” Kihyun answered back.

“Good! Kihyun-ah, since we were kids you always tried to keep these things to yourself. Talk to us, ok? We’re your friends. You don’t have to worry about the whole ‘Halloween thing’ I’m so sure if Shownu found out he wouldn’t care, to tell you the truth.”

“I doubt that.”

“No! Really. You always say ‘Don’t cry over spilt milk,’ so don’t be so hysterical. Years from now we’ll be laughing about this whole thing, all seven of us.”

“I hope,” Kihyun sneered.

********  
  


It became dark outside by the time Kihyun and Wonho had their fair share of words (and beef. of course). Like promised, Wonho bought shaved ice and let Kihyun keep the rest, and drove Kihyun to drop him off at his home.

Wonho pulled up to the quiet street. The road still had ice on its sides and snow-covered parts of the roofs and small bits of grass. It was raining and cold now, so Kihyun pulled on his trench coat and scarf tightly. 

“Hey, don’t forget what we talked about ok!” Wonho called out from his car window.

“I won’t,” Kihyun spoke back, awkwardly grinning.

Kihyun began to walk to the door of his home. Just then, Wonho had the sudden urge for one last declaration to his friend. “Hey Kihyun-ah! Be careful.” 

Kihyun turned around with a confused expression, “Be careful about what?”

“I don’t know jus- just be careful ok?”

“Alright,” Kihyun grinned strangely.

Wonho watched as there was a sudden light from the door, then Kihyun disappeared into his house, his smile slowly turned into a face full of worry. “Be careful...” he repeated. Wonho spoke those words, conflicted, with Minhyuk’s feeling towards Kihyun in mind. 

Minhyuk sat on the red recliner pulled up to the T.V. his back was hunched over vigorously, playing the latest FIFA soccer game on their PlayStation while shouting at the screen.

“Damned game! I swear I played this match one-million times, this shi-” Minhyuk halted his words as he felt Kihyun’s presence quietly pass by behind him. 

He paused his game "Why so quiet?” he gently asked.

“Oh, sorry... you had your headphones in and you seemed like you were really into the game just now,” Kihyun laughed.

Kihyun took his book-bag to the couch and slipped off his jacket and scarf to hang on the small rack upfront. Minhyuk un-paused on the remote controller and continued to mash buttons all while asking his friend about his recent whereabouts.

“Where were you at?” Minhyuk queried.

“I was with Wonho-hyung,” Kihyun casually spoke.

Minhyuk paused the T.V once again as his ears perked up and he turned around 180, now facing Kihyun, “Wonho-hyung? What did y’all do?”

“He was taking me home after class and we stopped to get food and talk on the way back, that’s all.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

Kihyun’s face became more and more flat with his friend's inspection. “Min, stop asking me so many questions, geez.”

“Oh, sorry, I was just curious.” Minhyuk gave a nervous chuckle, “I thought you would be working on the project with Show- in the library,” Minhyuk held his tongue.

Kihyun’s head rose up almost immediately. He looked at Minhyuk and began to subconsciously kneed his hand. “I’m better-off working alone anyway, I’ll have my part done by the Monday after next week when it’s due and I’m pretty sure the same goes for him.”

Minhyuk stared at Kihyun blankly, yet sorrowful, and ultimately had nothing to say. It was frustrating to him, the person whom he treasured to be more than a friend with couldn’t lean on him the way he has done in the past. Minhyuk’s emotions were getting in the way and inevitably, he knew he would get hurt as well. 

Just then, Jooheon strolled in, the room was quiet and they all stood awkwardly stoic, reminiscing last night. 

“Hyung... I’m sorry about last night. Minhyuk told me about my unfortunate drunk mouth.” Jooheon spoke to Kihyun.

“Oh! Um, you don’t have to worry about that. It was doomed to happen anyway. The truth.” Kihyun paused. “Besides, Wonho-hyung explained to me Hyunwoo-hyung doesn't know,” Kihyun chuckled.

“Wait, really?” Jooheon brightly spoke.

“Yeah, it seems...”

“Well, I feel a little better about my drunk self now,” Jooheon admitted.

They collectively dryly laughed at Jooheon’s attempt to lighten the mood. “I ran into Hyunwoo-hyung, or Shownu-hyung rather... he was trying to get my attention so we could meet up to finish the project together, but I actually ran away. I know, don’t judge me.” Kihyun sighed. “I’m glad he doesn’t know, and we’ll keep it at that if I want to at least remain decent friends with him.”

That night they all closed the door on their shenanigans that caused so much turmoil. It would never open again, or so Kihyun hoped. 

********  
  


The following day Kihyun received a message from Hyunwoo. He’d asked if they could meet up to finish their project together since it was the weekend. Kihyun wanted to believe he was over the entire party situation, but couldn’t bring himself to meet Hyunwoo face to face despite Hyunwoo lacking the knowledge of Kihyun’s feelings or what he did the night of Halloween. Instead, he lied about being busy with work. A silly and stupid move, perhaps, but for Kihyun it would have to do for now.

Monday came where Minhyuk, Jooheon, Kihyun and Hyunwoo shared the all-so-loved literature class together. And that morning Kihyun for once in his life willingly skipped college.

“Kihyun-ah! Get up! You can’t just skip class for no reason!”

Minhyuk was screaming at Kihyun, who was wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon. Kihyun felt several kicks to the butt by Minhyuk, and his friend was now on his 4 th round.

“I don’t feel good! And even if I did, it’s not your business!” Kihyun screamed harshly, thrusting Minhyuk away from him with a push of his bottom as his friend attempted to lay another ‘lethal’ kick. Minhyuk flew back, falling into the rolling chair that sat at Kihyun’s small desk, he rolled back from the impact and the chair came to an abrupt stop as it hit the closet door.

Kihyun quickly flung the sheets off his head, creating an opening from where he could stick his neck out of the burrito-blanket-like structure. He looked at Minhyuk, who was rubbing his butt after being launched back into Kihyun’s desk chair and the low thud that followed.

“Oh, geez! Are you ok?” Kihyun asked, worried.

“What’s with that crazy expression? I ain’t Hyungwon. I’m fine, but my ass does hurt a little,” Minhyuk laughed.

“That’s good, sorry,” Kihyun responded.

“You’re fine, but... It  _ is _ my business if you don’t show up to class today. We have a project to work on.”

Jooheon paraded in the open doorway to Kihyun’s room, joining the conversation. “Yeah, and you and Shownu-hyung are partners, so you should probably discuss your parts. Just saying.”

Minhyuk nodded in agreement with Jooheon. “I know the reason you're staying home, and it’s not because you're sick... you’ve gotta learn to get over it. Once you do everyone will forget, especially since Shownu-hyung doesn't even know. It’s not a big deal.” 

Somehow,the words “get over it” were almost like “Get over Hyunwoo” to Kihyun. As much as he wished he could  _ get over it,  _ “it” wasn’t as simple as Minhyuk or the others made things out to be. Kihyun couldn’t get over Hyunwoo. He never wanted to fall in love with him, or even knew that he was in love for weeks until he stayed the night at his house. What his friends failed to understand is Kihyun wanted to get over Hyunwoo, he wanted to forget all of this ever happened and put things behind them, he really did. But Kihyun couldn’t, not when he feels so strongly towards someone almost out of the blue. There was something special about Hyunwoo, and Kihyun knew it. Why else would he be pulled to him?

“Just... for today, I just can’t go to class today, okay?” Kihyun spoke with his head down, “I promise I’ll go next time.”

“Okay,” Minyuk pouted.

“Well at least work on your part of the project,” Jooheon blurted out as he began to head to the front door.

“Of course!” Kihyun yelled back.

********  
  


Minhyuk and Jooheon arrived to class on time (a rare occurrence) to see none-other than Hyunwoo sitting in his usual spot, blankly looking around before pulling out his phone to aimlessly play candy crush. Hyunwoo spotted the two and smiled warmly at their presence as he had done any other day his friends arrived to class.

“What’s up Shownu-hyung!” Jooheon yelled enthusiastically as they gripped hands in their usual bro-like fashion. Hyunwoo, happy that his friends were here, couldn’t help but point out the missing person.

“Where’s Kihyun-ah?” Hyunwoo calmly questioned.

“He’s not feeling too well today,” Minhyuk answered.

“Oh. What is he sick with?”

“Not sure, maybe the flu.”

“Ah,” Hyunwoo expressed, then fell silent for a brief moment. “I should stop by and visit, then. I haven’t seen Kihyun-ah in a while, and he hasn’t returned any of my text or calls, considering we’re buddies on this project due on the 11 th .”

Minhyuk jolted in his seat, him and Jooheon making eye contact, “I don’t think that’s the best idea at the moment, he’s pretty sick and we don’t know what it is but it’s probably contagious,” He  nervously laughed, knowing the true reason of his friends’ absence.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty resistant to getting sick,” Hyunwoo chuckled.

“But hyung, I think you should stay away it’s a pretty gross cold or whatever it is,” Jooheon urged Minhyuk’s motive.

“Really?” Hyunwoo spoke, “I guess I’ll stay away then,” He concluded.

Class was short, nothing knew, so the trio had an extra hour free. They decided to head to ‘Le Petite Café' and work on their group project. 

Hyunwoo, after ordering, instinctively climbed up to the second floor. Minhyuk and Jooheon followed to find that Hyunwoo was sitting with Wonho, Hyungwon and Changkyun.

“Look who I found!” Hyunwoo cheered happily.

The two paraded over, “These fools are usually here when I get out of our class and I come here with Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo spoke to them.

“Hey, fools is too harsh a word,” Wonho jokingly poked at Hyunwoo. 

“You’re right, idiots is a much better word for you two,” Changkyun tagged along pointing at Wonho and Hyungwon.

“Don’t make me kick you, Changkyun,” Hyungwon teased back.

The clique of six settled down, sipping at their coffee, speaking of school and about how the semester was coming to its end. They even talked about throwing an end of semester/Christmas party at Hyunwoo’s supposed other expensive apartment Jooheon mentioned. It wasn't until Wonho noticed a missing presence that Hyungwon and Changkyun reckoned anything.

“Hey... where’s Kihyunie?” Wonho questioned.

“I just noticed he wasn’t here.” Changkyun pointed out, “Yeah, where is he?”

“Oh, he’s... well- sick.” Minhyuk fibbed.

“Oh really? Maybe I should stop by and ch-”

“Noo~, I think he’s highly contagious,” Minhyuk fibbed once again.

Hyunwoo sipped his coffee and spoke to Wonho, “That’s what I wanted to do but they insisted he was that sick,” Hyunwoo giggled.

“Well someone should at least check up on him for the time being.” Wonho proposed.

“No, he’ll be fine. Trust me,” Minhyuk sneered.

“Why would you not want anyone to check up on Kihyun? That makes no sense,” Wonho spoke angrily.

“Just don’t,” Minhyuk spoke back in a stern tone.

The table watched as the two bickered back and forward while looking awkwardly at each other. Hyunwoo abruptly stood up with his hands placed firm on the table that stopped the two’s gobbling.

“Uh, I’m gonna go take a piss,” Hyunwoo stated then turned away strutted to the nearest men's room. 

Hyungwon couldn’t help but bust out in laughter in the situation along Changkyun, Minhyuk looked at the two with a straight face then turned his attention back to Wonho.

“Kihyun isn’t sick you idiot!” Minhyuk screeched slapping his large hand on the table.

Wonho’s face scrunched  up, confused, “Then why’d you say he was?”

“To fool Shownu-hyung so he doesn't think Kihyun is avoiding him. Kihyun didn’t even want to show up to school today,” Jooheon declared.

“Wait... why would Kihyun be avoiding Shownu-hyung?” Hyungwon asked obliviously.

Minhyuk sighed, “Someone explain to him since he was too drunk to remember anything that happened last Thursday.”

“Kihyun actually was the Angel chick who kissed Shownu-hyung at the Halloween party because he likes him, and now is avoiding him so hyung doesn't find out,” Changkyun spoke out, sipping his hot tea afterwards.

Hyungwon’s mouth hung open so wide flies could have a party in it, “Oh, well that makes sense. No wonder. I think we all subconsciously knew he liked Shownu-hyung, somehow,” he laughed.

“Ugh, I thought I spoke to Kihyun about this. He’s beating himself up again. I’m gonna go talk to him,” Wonho spoke, irritated, rising from the table.

Minhyuk pinned Wonho by the arm, looking into his eyes. It was a look Wonho never encountered in Minhyuk’s eyes, a pleading stare asking him to not interfere. That maybe Minhyuk could have a chance with the person he had suppressed his feelings for, for so long. It was a look that was afraid if Kihyun was talked into confidently confessing his feelings... there was a chance his feelings would be returned. Minhyuk wasn’t proud that he had this mindset, but for God’s sake, he was only human.

Wonho sat down sternly in his chair and silently sipped his latte, “Well, if you won’t let me talk to him, I hope you will,” He spoke.

Hyunwoo finally came back to the painfully silent table of five. The time was now 11:11, Minhyuk and Jooheon’s class was in the next 20 minutes or so.

“Welp I’m gonna get going to class,” Jooheon declared.

“I’ll come with,” Minhyuk spoke cheerfully, yet forced.

Hyunwoo began to gather his bag and study material he had sprawled across the table, and took his coffee in hand.

“Wait! Shownu-hyung, where are you going? I thought you didn’t have a class?” Changkyun asked, puppy eyed.

Hyunwoo drew back his head, getting the last drop of coffee out of his plastic cup before throwing it to the recycling bin. “You’re right, I don’t, but I think I’m gonna head home early to study some more on my own.

“Oh, okay. Have fun, hyung,” Changkyun answered back.

Like a ghost, Hyunwoo was gone down the stairs. Minhyuk and Jooheon gave their goodbyes, and were off too.

********  
  


Kihyun had nothing better to do other than studying. All subjects, required books and review packets were sprawled across the small living room floor like a large fan. He’d been studying since 9:30 in the morning and it was 11:50. Kihyun’s stomach rumbled and he figured he’d make some food, but beforehand get washed up since that was his typical morning routine. When he was going to class, that is.

Kihyun began to run a hot bath. Feeling slightly childlike, he poured his liquid soap in so it could become a bubbly paradise in the bathroom. He smiled warmly at the sight of the large sparkly foam that captured rainbows in its bubbles before stepping in. 

Like a soapy palace, the suds hung high over Kihyun’s body as he rest floating in the steaming bath water. Kihyun began to scrub himself diligently; he was practically already clean since he showered pretty late last night, but still found comfort in his daily ritual. Kihyun leaned his head back on the frame of the tub and lifted his legs out and over the side of the white cell. He laid there, just floating, so aimlessly enveloped in warmth that he didn’t notice he’d drifted off and was falling asleep. But, if anything, right now in Kihyun’s life, drifting off like this was the best thing.

Just then the doorbell chimed loudly, Kihyun lifted his head to make sure what he heard was right, then it rang again. “I didn’t order anything,” Kihyun spoke to himself. He quickly jumped from his relaxation, pulling the plug on the drain of his bath and through on some sweats and a t-shirt.

The doorbell rang again, and Kihyun waddled faster to the front. “Hold on, I’m coming,” He shouted. Without thinking to look through the peek hole Kihyun swung the door open, and nearly died right then and there. 

Kihyun felt like his heart stopped for at least three solid seconds. Like it dropped to his toes. He could hear his pulse throbbing in his ears as his chest thumped louder and louder to the point the person that stood before him could probably hear. Kihyun began to get the familiar hazy feeling as his ears rung, he felt like he was about to pass out, and only reconnected to consciousness after the third “Kihyun-ah.”

“Kihyun-ah? I came to check up on you, Min said you were sick. Can I come in?” Hyunwoo stood before his friend, taller and broader in structure. He leaned down to look at Kihyun’s drooping face that was flushed and speckled with red.

“You do look sick, I’m coming in.” Hyunwoo walked past the shorter male, setting several plastic bags on the kitchen table.

“I bought you some samgyetang. People say this soup helps with sickness. Also some kimchi as well,” Hyunwoo spoke as he got situated.

Kihyun was shocked that Hyunwoo, the person he was trying to avoid just for the time being, showed up to his house unannounced. But he was even more shocked he bought him chicken-ginseng soup to get over his “sickness.” Now he had no choice but to act sick.

“Uh, thank you, Shownu-hyung. You didn’t have to.” Kihyun forcefully smiled with a shaky voice that was hard to hide. “H-how did you know where I lived?” Kihyun managed to get out.

“I texted Changkyun for the address,” Hyunwoo simply spoke.

_ “Damn you Changkyun, you little brat.”  _ Kihyun thought in his brain.

Hyunwoo began to remove the hot container of soup and side dishes from its bag, “If you don’t mind... where are the bowls? I’ll fix a “plate” for you,” Hyunwoo spoke, fishing around the kitchen.

“Oh! No, no you don’t have to I’ll ge-”

“I’ll feel bad if I make you, since you're sick and all,” Hyunwoo countered his friends' words, “You know when I heard you were just sick, I have to admit I was a little glad. I was beginning to think you disliked me or something,” Hyunwoo jokingly laughed.

Kihyun’s eyes grew enormously behind Hyunwoo. “No!” he accidentally shouted loudly, making the older male jump a little. “I mean... no, never. I’ve just been not myself lately.”

“Oh ok, that’s good.” Hyunwoo smiled softly chuckling while pouring the samgyetang into a large white bowl.

Hyunwoo placed the bowl of steaming soup and sides on the table and gestured for Kihyun to come over. Kihyun softly walked to the dining, but felt guilty as he did. Not only was he lying that he was sick but Hyunwoo’s kind soul was willing to check on him despite the chances of catching ill. On top of that, the fact the thought “Kihyun must dislike me,” ever crossed his mind. It was quite the opposite.

Kihyun awkwardly sipped the soup, slightly uncomfortable as Hyunwoo sat next him with nothing to eat. “It’s good,” Kihyun spoke softly, “Are you not going to eat some? I can buy you something. There’s plenty of places around here I can order from for you.” Kihyun insisted  hastily taking out his phone and opening his browser. 

“Nah, I have food at home. I should probably get going to study and leave you in peace.” Hyunwoo rose from the table and gathered his jacket and car keys, the proceeded to walk towards the front.

Even though Kihyun was ironically trying to avoid Hyunwoo, he was here now and he somehow didn’t want him to leave. All this time he was terrified of being around him, even terrified when he showed up to his home, but Kihyun realized it wasn’t Hyunwoo that he was worried about when they were together, it was himself.

Hyunwoo placed his shoes back on and opened the door. “I'm glad you like the soup and I hope you get better.” He waved to the younger male and began to head out the front.

“Shownu-hyung, wait! I have something I need to give back to you,” Kihyun abruptly shouted out.

“Something to give back?” Hyunwoo repeated his friends' words in a confused fashion.

Kihyun spun off into his room, turning back to Hyunwoo who stood in the distance, “Hold on!” Kihyun grabbed the neat pair of clothing that was sitting on his dresser for days now and quickly scurried outside of the room to the older male.

“Here.” Kihyun’s hands hung out like a teenager confessing their love with a box of chocolates on Valentine’s Day. His head slightly down refusing to look Hyunwoo in the eyes, “The clothes you let me borrow... thank you for that.”

Hyunwoo’s lips became a natural pout. He took the clothes in hand and looked down to Kihyun with wide eyes. “I would’ve not remembered if you didn’t say anything... thank you,” Hyunwoo spoke, now staring at the articles of clothing.

And for a brief moment as the two stood a few feet apart, they caught each other, staring into each other's faces and made eye contact. They looked away quickly as if it didn’t happen and started up the conversation again.

“Speaking of remembering things; our project. I’ve been struggling a little and been meaning to meet up with you so we can work together on our part of it, well… so I can get help to be honest.” Hyunwoo stated with an awkward chuckle.

_“Help, from me?”_ He pondered. Kihyun nodded his head in silence, looking down to the floor and around his home. Anywhere but Hyunwoo’s face. “Do you want to stay over and work on it now? You don’t have to since you might be busy.”

“I’m actually not busy at all, I was going to work on things at home but since I’m already here I might as well stay,” Hyunwoo laughed.

Kihyun smiled back warmly, “Okay.” A simple response, but it was full of emotion. Kihyun felt different in this moment. Maybe it was silly for him to feel this way, but he was, for once, excited in Hyunwoo’s presents.

  
  
  


For the hours being Kihyun and Hyunwoo studied and worked on piecing the last parts of their group project together. Kihyun even decided to order from the Pizza Hut around the corner after all, he wanted to treat Hyunwoo especially since he felt guilty for his false illness. Aside from the continuous fake coughs from Kihyun and occasional prolonged silence, the both of them seemed to enjoy each other's company. While the two men didn’t have much in common, and you could say they were awkward with each other... somehow, they clicked.

Kihyun looked at the time on his phone, 2:00 p.m. They had wrapped up the last parts of their project surprisingly and all that was left was to print and piece together the book with all parts.

“I can’t believe we’re done!” Kihyun cheered, “We just need Minhyuk and Jooheon to finish so we can print out all parts and put our book together.” His small mouth stretched in a toothy smile.

Hyunwoo nodded and smiled back then began to gather his materials into his bookbag, “Where are you going?” Kihyun looks up with wide eyes to the older male as he stood up.

“Hmmm? What do you mean? I’m finished so I should probably head home,” Hyunwoo chuckled at the younger male.

“Ah... yes, sorry,” Kihyun spoke, he was slightly solemn.

Kihyun watched silently as the older male packed his computer and books away, Kihyun liked Hyunwoo. No. He loved Hyunwoo. He enjoyed his company more than anything right now, but he realized Hyunwoo didn’t feel the same about him. Kihyun, for one second in Hyunwoo’s entire stay at his home, thought for a brief moment. Maybe his feelings where returned? But, _ “Damn am I a fool?”  _ Kihyun couldn’t help but think.

All of a sudden in the quiet room, there was a flick of a lock at the door that left both Kihyun and Hyunwoo perked up at the sound. The front door flung open and in came Minhyuk, who was usually accompanied by Jooheon. When he came in Jooheon was nowhere to be found. Minhyuk made eye contact with Hyunwoo and froze as a sudden wave of emotions and thoughts overtook him.

“Why are you here? I thought I told you Kihyun was contagious?” Minhyuk spoke.

“Well.... He doesn't seem that bad, Ki’s doing better now that he ate, I feel,” Hyunwoo responded, gesturing to the chicken ginseng soup on the table.

Minhyuk nodded his head slowly. He passed by his built friend then placed his things on the kitchen table and bag in a chair.

“I was just on my way out, nice catching you, Min! Bye Kihyun-ah!” Hyunwoo shouted across the house while opening the front door, and like that he was gone. 

Minhyuk smiled as the older male exited, then turned to Kihyun with a strong raised eyebrow. “I thought you were trying to avoid him, yet he ends up here,” Minhyuk laughed with a slightly defeated tone.

“Why'd you tell him I was dangerously contagious?”

“I didn’t say  _ dangerously  _ I just tried to emphasize it. Shownu-hyung wanted to visit you, but the reason you even stayed home was ‘cause you’re terrified of seeing him so… him showing up would defeat the purpose.” 

Minhyuk was softly chuckling at the scene while he masked his face behind the refrigerator door looking for a quick snack.

Kihyun thought in his head. “The irony,” He whispered, then proceeded to further address his friend. “You know… it's not Shownu-hyung I'm worried about. I’m afraid of myself and my actions. When I first opened the door and saw his face, I freaked out, but him being over with just the two of us was,” Kihyun paused “Refreshing?”

Kihyun spoke with a question.

“Oh…” Minhyuk dryly acknowledged, “So did you tell him about the party?”

“Oh, no. If I ever tell him that is,” Kihyun laughed. “I’ve come to the conclusion that Shownu-hyung… We can be good friends and nothing more,” Kihyun's tone was somewhat righteous, and yet full of sorrow.

Minhyuk peered intensely at Kihyun and a passion like fire kindled in his chest. He stared deeply at his friend as he gathered the papers sprawled across the floor, unaware of Minhyuk’s feelings. A sudden courage grew in the heart of Kihyun’s close childhood friend, that maybe now, maybe now he could have a sour chance at love.  _ Was Kihyun really over Hyunwoo? _ Minhyuk thought, he knew his friend was well-known for not speaking his actual heart. But like Wonho said ‘What’s the point of keeping love a secret?’

Suddenly Minhyuk heard Kihyun call his name loudly, it ripped him from his trance. “Minhyuk! I was asking if you were ok you look really out of it, did something happen at school?”

“No, I... I... I’m glad you and Shownu-hyung have become better friends, after the party that is,” Minhyuk spoke with a false cheekiness in his voice.

Kihyun smiled at his friend warmly, “Thanks, me too. I’m going to go take a nap, all this studying with Shownu-hyung made me tired,” Kihyun giggled. He got up and proceeded to travel to his bedroom closing the door leaving the living room silent and stale.

Minhyuk stood quietly in the kitchen. He stood so still he’d forgotten to breathe for several seconds.

To answer Wonho’s question,  _ ‘What’s the point of keeping love a secret?’:  _ Rejection, anger due to rejection, the shift in a relationship because one’s confession, one-sided love. Jealousy? Those were some of the many points why Minhyuk kept his emotions hidden for so long. As a human, he feared the absolute worst about love.

He was given the opportunity to confess, but fear overcame him, and deep down inside his bigger fear was: would he be given another chance like this before the inevitable happens?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Finally! It’s over, I can’t believe it! Why did the semester feel so long this time around?!” Wonho screamed passionately while hysterically crying.

“Dude, stop being so loud and quit with the alligator tears,” Hyungwon scolded his older friend while hitting him over the head with the end of his wallet.

“Actually, it’s crocodile tears, and these aren’t fake. They’re real! you don’t know how bad I’ve been waiting for winter break,” Wonho insisted.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes over too Jooheon, who sat close next to him. It was Friday December 22 nd , the first semester for the group of seven men came to it’s end, and what better way to wrap up things then to enjoy a group hangout at Burger King?

The squad of gentlemen perched in their designated table on the second floor of the large restaurant. The table that kindled so much memories for them.

Changkyun dropped his head under the table peering around to look for the years old gum they stuck there when they were back in grade school.

“Is it still there?” Jooheon asked.

Changkyun swiftly lifted his head up knocking it on the underbelly of the booth, “Ah shi-...” He breathed in deeply. “That hurt really bad, and yeah, it’s still there,” Changkyun laughed while gripping the back of his skull, everyone joined in his laughter.

Jooheon smiled fondly with his eyes and spoke after chewing a mouthful of fries, “It’s awesome we all passed our exams and classes, what’s even more awesome is we can come back to Burger King and eat in peace.”

Hyungwon coughed up his soda into his nasal passage from laughter and quickly covered his face with a napkin. “I- I’m sorry that just made me think of you know who, she’s such a joke you know.”

“First of all that’s gross soda came out of your nose. But I do agree that bitch is a joke,” Minhyuk spoke sipping on his coke.

The table hung silent and looked to Hyunwoo, trying to judge his expression which wasn’t well off since he was good at manipulating his appearance in uncomfortable situations. But in this moment, he looked calm, amused almost at his friends' banter to the point he didn’t realize they all were staring dead at him.

Hyunwoo looked around the table frantically, “What? What are you all looking at?”

The groups pupils glued at the eldest with glossy cat-like eyes, waiting for him to “spill the tea” on the status of his relationship with Ji Eun. Minhyuk peered at his friends, then back to Hyunwoo. There was an eager silence between them.

“Well since you guys won’t directly ask, I will! What the hell happened with Ji Eun? Did you block her on social media and contacts? She’s clearly not around anymore, so what’s the gist?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as he pouted his lips then proceeded to squint, gripping his chin in thought, “Well... I broke up with her. Kinda. I’ve been meaning to tell her directly but she’s too hostile, so I just ignored all her calls, texts and DMs on social media. I think after seeing ‘read’ on her messages and ‘rejected call’ enough times she finally understood I was done with her.”

“Dang, that’s brutal,” Wonho sneered.

Changkyun shook his head agreeing with his hyung. “True, you could’ve told her upfront, but you just said fuck it I’m gonna ignore your existence,” the younger male sighed.

Hyunwoo softly chuckled, “I didn’t mean for it to be that way, and to tell you the truth... I hope she wasn’t too hurt about it. Somehow, I feel we should’ve met up and talked... I’m forgetting something important, but I don’t know what. Anyway, knowing her that wouldn’t be possible.”

They all simultaneously shook their heads in understanding. 

“But enough of that, I’m planning on throwing a party, or small gathering rather, to celebrate the end of the semester and Christmas. I made it on the 24 th this Sunday because you guys will probably have family matters. Since it’s such a short notice I’ll understand if you can’t make it.”

“I should be able to make it since my family will be going on vacation. I told them I would be doing winter-semester classes, I’m not anymore because you all convinced me to take a break,” Kihyun laughed, “It’s too late since they already made reservations.” 

Hyunwoo gazed in his younger friend's direction who was quiet the entire time up until now. He smiled warmly at him. “I hope to see you there.”

  
  
  


Straight after the groups Burger King hangout, none other than the trio Kihyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk traveled to the supermarket close to the area. They concluded it was the best time to go shopping for a couple of things like groceries and household items. “Might-as-well stop by the largest one in town on the way back instead of their local market,” Minhyuk stated while on the road. It wasn’t too long before they found a parking spot and were inside the large shopping center.

Kihyun traveled down the linen isle as Minhyuk pushed along the cart, Jooheon following close behind. He spotted a deep navy-blue bed set and grinned at the sight. They were the same ones  Hyunwoo owned. Kihyun's heart skipped immediately, it was in this moment he knew he'd been lying to himself again.

“I think I still like Shownu-hyung!” Kihyun blurted out in the middle of the three’s quiet crusade. As random as it was, he had the certain urge to yell it out after it’s been brewing in the back of his mind since weeks ago even after ‘getting over Hyunwoo.’

Jooheon turned in Kihyun’s direction with a mouth full of sampler food, “Huh? Heol! I really thought this was over.”

“Yeah… me too,” Minhyuk tagged along.

Kihyun bounced to the front of the moving cart from behind his friends. "I know! I know… I don’t know what’s up with me. I've tried so hard to forget about my feelings and defiantly Halloween night but I can’t, I seriously can’t. I can’t be around him without feeling something. This is why I wanted to avoid him to begin with, because I knew if I continued to have a friendship with Shownu-hyung it would kill me.”

Jooheon swallowed the rest of the food lodged in his cheeks then began to speak. “Well what are you going to do about it? Talking about it is no use if you don’t do anything. You should tell him you like him, he doesn't have to know about the stupid Angel incident. If you tell him, you’ll get it off your chest, and knowing Shownu-hyung... he really won’t care that you do.”

Kihyun and Minhyuk collectively peered at Jooheon with raised brows, “That’s the most I’ve heard you speak on this issue this entire time,” Minhyuk sneered

Kihyun then turned sharply to Minhyuk. “You took the words out of my mouth but it’s hypocritical coming from someone who is also a part of the issue,” the shorter male spoke.

Minhyuk’s mouth gaped wide enough to catch a bird. “Hypocrite?! Ok, ok yeah, we dressed you but we didn’t tell you to kiss anyone! Take responsibility for your actions instead of whining about how much you like Shownu-hyung,” Minhyuk paused before speaking again, as if for a brief moment he would hold his tongue, “You keep dragging people into your own problem, haven’t you thought about our feelings? You don’t have to be so selfish...”

Kihyun’s heart jumped at Minhyuk’s words. Selfish? Was he being selfish for this situation? What could cause Minhyuk to speak with such pain in his chest? 

“I- I’m not... I am taking responsibility for my actions by trying to avoid the issue! But things just keep ‘so conveniently’ happening! If it wasn’t for you dragging me to that stupid party, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Kihyun was now yelling through his teeth as he strongly pointed his index finger at Jooheon, who was now pointing at himself with a shocked question of “Me?” on his face. 

Jooheon rolled his neck and placed his hands on his hips, “Oh, so it’s just me huh? Blame the bet on me?! Minhyuk was in on it as well!”

“I was dragged into it by Kihyun...”

“You're the one who picked Ki’s stupid angel costume,”

Kihyun watched the two males bicker as they began to bring up past childhood events to ‘prove a point’, having no correlation to the current situation.

“I’m not selfish...” Kihyun whispered to himself, he was unsure of his own words at this point.

He sighed with discretion, rubbing the sides of his skull. “Ok, guys we’re really loud... I’m pretty sure the whole shopping center can hear us and you guys are getting off-topic. Stop bringing up Minhyuk’s foot fungus back in grade school,” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Oh, who cares?! What people do we know here? What? Is Ji-Eun gonna strut around the co-”

The familiar sound of clicking Mary Janes waltzed in the trio’s direction. Behold the devil herself stood amongst them strongly. Her aura giving off a snake-ish feeling.

Ji Eun. The Woman whom caused much conflict in the heart of their dear friend Hyunwoo, was before them. She, seemingly without knowing, until her conscience clicked with her later that day, gained new information she could use for her personal motif. 

“Come on let’s go,” Minhyuk’s voice grew husky as he scorned Ji Eun presence. 

Although the three’s petty argument was less than a minute ago, they all silently came to terms and swiftly left the isle where Ji Eun entered. From the stares they gave each other, there was full awareness that they both held connection to Hyunwoo considering the many times Ji Eun crashed their outings together. But they dare not speak, Minhyuk and Ji Eun. Knowing themselves the situation might end up with them going out the market in police cars.  

Amidst the grueling tension Kihyun couldn’t help but notice Ji Eun’s eyes like fire who scorched his gaze the strongest. Even when walking away he felt the heat on his neck, and, no, he wasn’t afraid of her directly, but was afraid of what she might know now.

_ What was that look she gave me? It was so strong... like pure hate. She couldn’t have heard our conversation... could she?”  _ Kihyun’s mind raced with uncertainty.

  
  
  


Saturday morning hadn't felt so fresh to Kihyun in such a long time, no classes, no school assignments to worry about nor did he work today. Temperatures in Seoul dropped yet again and the forecast of rain turned to snow through the night, into the morning. 

“Ah~, it’s snowing again,” Jooheon spoke almost soullessly. That was the first words the three herd from any of their mouths this morning despite all being in plain sight of each other. 

Kihyun although too down to speak, became slightly happy at the thought of snow. He reminisced the time Hyunwoo and him walked to the market in the thick cold blanket of winter. When he fell clumsily and his older friend didn’t think another second before helping him up. But what was the point, of these moments? They were so brief and Kihyun admittedly wanted more, was he so selfish that he wasn’t satisfied with the happy scenes the God of this Earth so undeservingly gifted him with Hyunwoo. No, not selfish, human.

Aware of his humanity, Kihyun still continued to attempt to put that humanness behind him along with his sudden love for Hyunwoo. In one large sack of emotions, it hung over his back crippling him for the longest time which could be helped if he’d speak the truth, pour out his emotions to Hyunwoo. No, but it wasn’t that simple, one of man's biggest fears caught Kihyun by the neck... rejection.

Now that grave fear had become his God within the past few months dragging in his friends to an unexpected situation. So, Kihyun was not truly selfish if at all but he damn well felt like it and the stress that built for some time now was taking a toll on him.

“I’ve been thinking about yesterday... and maybe you’re right, I should just tell Hyunwoo so I can lift this weight from my chest. I just fear rejection but where would this world be if rejection didn’t exist? I’m sorry that I’ve only thought about myself this whole time, I guess I am pretty selfish.”

There was silence.

Minhyuk began to reassure his friend, “I didn’t mean what I said yesterday, you're not selfish just afra-”

“Minhyuk. You don’t have to excuse my behavior, I have been only thinking of myself and I’ve decided in my mind that I’ll tell Hyunwoo how I feel. Even if the results are bad. I’ve seriously been acting like a kid these past months,” Kihyun weakly smiled while giggling trying to lighten the mood.

Somehow, it caused Minhyuk to feel guilty.

The day was rather short; Minhyuk had work in the afternoon so only Jooheon and Kihyun were present at their home. Their phones buzzed amidst the silence with a message from Hyunwoo in the group chat, the address to his party, his second much nicer home in Gangnam.

“So he really does have a second home in Gangnam huh? Hyung must be pretty rich,” Jooheon joked, his voice broke the silence in the room.

“Yeah,” Kihyun returned quietly, they sat still in the living room as the air grew thicker. “Jooheon-ah, you don’t think I’m selfish, do you? For not checking to see how everyone else felt about this situation. I never even took time to look into how Shownu-hyung truly felt about the Halloween party ‘incident.’ I’ve only thought about my feelings this entire time for the most part.”

Jooheon stared at his brown-haired friend, his eyes began to tear and his face grew red from what Jooheon could see as Kihyun’s head hang down. 

“No, I don’t think you’re selfish... I think you’re stupid.”

Kihyun’s eyes shot to Jooheon.

“You’ve put so much energy into being afraid of ultimate rejection from Shownu-hyung this entire time that you’ve forgotten the type of person he is. Even in worst-case scenario and Shownu-hyung where to reject your feelings and not talk to you so much anymore, he wouldn’t be cruel to you. Our hyung... he’s a kind person. If anything he’d be flattered, it’s not like you to look on the negative side of things before the positive, Ki.”

Kihyun was stunned by his younger friends' words, Jooheon, like Minhyuk said, hadn’t spoken so much on the issue, but now he spoke his mind. Jooheon’s words were enough to make something in Kihyun light up.

“Was I really that scared to the point I’d thrown away the possibility of a positive outcome?” Kihyun looked up to Jooheon, his slightly puffy eyes and flushed face conflicted.

“You tell me,” Jooheon spoke behind the screen of his iPhone.

“I really am stupid...” Kihyun jolted up and ran to his room.

Jooheon eyes immediately followed his friend “W-what are you doing Ki?” 

Kihyun came running out his room wrapped in a thick winter coat and scarf. He’d selected wool socks along with a pair of mittens he still was struggling to slip on even at the door.

“Ki, where are you going?!” Jooheon hollered at his friend as he shoved on his black converse.

“For a walk, I’m going for a walk,” Kihyun answered back confidently. 

********  
  


His body was out of breath. Kihyun didn’t take a walk, but a run rather. He’d run all the way up the block to the bus stop that drove him to his university on occasions. He was just in time for the bus to make it’s evening stop at 5:55 PM a minute later and he would’ve missed it. 

Kihyun sat on the bus, wherry of his own intentions. The ride to his college campus was quick, he got off and now stood idle in the snow. He was cold and his shoes began to succumb to the ice but he didn’t care. Kihyun called out for a taxi as it drove by, it stopped, and he crawled in.

“Can you take me to this address in Gangnam, sir?” Kihyun spoke passing the driver his phone.

“Sure thing just let me punch it in.”

_ “Why am I doing this? Why am I heading there? What am I even trying to achieve?”  _ These thoughts rushed in Kihyun’s mind all the way to his final destination.

“Hey kid, we’re here,” The taxi driver spoke.

Kihyun spaced out after a long drive, jolted up wide eyed and jumped from the taxi, “Thank you sir.” He spoke.

The taxi man held out his hand, his car was parked in drive mode, “Uh Hm, the cash...”

“Oh! Sorry.” Kihyun meekly spoke handing the driver his earned cash.

He drove off and then there was silence, cold silence as Kihyun stood at the glorious shining building. The city lights around him twinkled like fireflies as the many cars whipped past. He looked up to the dark pillar with awe.

“So this is where Shownu-hyung's other home is? It’s nice around here,” Kihyun whispered to himself.

Kihyun stepped through the slush on the sidewalk that was once snow, his feet and shins stinged a little from getting wet while he looked about the building. He hastily took out his phone and peered at Hyunwoo’s message in the group chat.

**_Gangnam, Seoul: Bongeunsa street (Coex Luxury Apartments 2469, building 4 floor 11 room 346)_ **

The time was 6:35 PM, Kihyun looked to the building realizing the number was 1 meaning building 4 was around the corner. He trudged through the thick blanket of snow that still covered the shaded side of the buildings. Despite being freezing cold, he was determined for the most part to get to Hyunwoo.

Kihyun walked up to the glimmering glass doors and moved to the keypad to find the button that coordinated to Hyunwoo’s home, he found it quickly, but as he moved towards it hesitated.  __

_ “What if... what if something goes bad? I shouldn’t be here. I should go back home... No! I’ve already came this far.”  _ Kihyun’s shaky finger extended towards the button for what it seemed a century then... he pressed it.

“Hah! I-I did it!” Kihyun breathlessly cheered, he waited. His hands curled into a desperate yet relieved fist at his face, but nothing happened.

Kihyun rang a second time, still no answer. His heart fell into a ditch, “This is great, I finally had the courage and he’s not even home! I hate my luck! Well in that case I’ll just go home right...? Yeah, I’ll just go home and act like this never happened! At least I can say there was an attempt.”

Kihyun gripped with himself in the cold and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I have a headache, it’s cold as hell, I can’t feel my feet or hands! Hell I can’t feel my ears either and my shins are starting to freeze, I probably have fro-” 

“Kihyun-ah?” A familiar voice called out to the younger male.

Kihyun opened his pierced eyes to see Hyunwoo looking confused as ever, he was carrying two plastic bags that looked to be food.

“Kihyunie, what are you doing here?” Hyunwoo giggled, still confused.

Kihyun’s mouth gaped open, “I- I came here to give you something bu-but I realized that I um forgot it in the taxi I used to get here so I was trying to call the taxi company but... there’s no point so I’ll just go now,” He spoke frantically.

Kihyun began to quickly speed walk away but was stopped by the arm of his friend. “Woah, slow down. You’re so out of breathe how fast you were talking, how long have you been out here? You look like a porcelain doll.”

Kihyun gripped his cold cheeks and realized that even his face was like ice, “You should come inside, you’ll seriously get sick.” Hyunwoo spoke looking down at Kihyun’s wet converse and shins of his pants.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun spoke.

“Sorry? No need to apologize, plus I have your favorite: chicken,” Hyunwoo said smiling as he held up the warm bags of food.

Kihyun knew he’d be a fool to refuse Hyunwoo’s offer, so he went.

********  
  


Hyunwoo unlocked his apartment door and swiftly stepped inside, taking out his boots then walked into his kitchen setting down the food on the island. He turned around to see Kihyun waddling in slight pain.

“Can you not feel your feet?” Hyunwoo asked the younger male.

“No, not really,” Kihyun laughed nervously.

“Come here, I have a heater you can use to warm your feet.” Hyunwoo gestured for Kihyun to make his way to his couch.

So Kihyun did, he sat on the couch next to Hyunwoo and warmed his feet. Hyunwoo even gave him a blanket to better warm himself. The older male turned on the T.V and began to unpack the chicken and side dishes. 

“I eat a lot so this is a order for two people which I would usually have on my own but it’s great I can share is since you’re here,” Hyunwoo smiled to his younger friend.

Kihyun’s face lit up and he turned away looking through the large window on the opposite end of his home that peered over the busy lights of Seoul. It was gorgeous.

“I can’t believe we didn’t know you lived here, it’s such a nice luxury apartment and the view of Seoul is beautiful,” Kihyun spoke in awe.

“Thank you,” Hyunwoo returned to Kihyun’s praise, “I don’t really come here that often despite it being a great place, I live alone at both my apartments but being in this large space like this makes me feel lonelier than my smaller one,” Hyunwoo spoke shrugging.

Kihyun looked to his friend with worry, “What? Is there chicken on my face?” Hyunwoo questioned. Kihyun had blanked out and was peering at the older male for some time now.

“No! Not at all...” Kihyun quickly looked away, Kihyun realized he came to his friend’s home for one reason and if he didn’t execute it, then what would be the point? “Sho-”

“Oh! I forgot to get you a plate and chopsticks! Sorry I just started digging in, no wonder you were looking at me so crazy.” Hyunwoo laughed to himself. He rose up and quickly bounced to the kitchen, “What do you want to drink?!” Hyunwoo called out.

“Uh if you have hot tea, that would be nice...”

Hyunwoo walked back over a plate in hand. “Shownu-hyung... I was gonna ask you something. Or tell you, rather.”

“Yeah, what is it?” He casually placed Kihyun’s plate and chopsticks down on the coffee table then proceeded to head back to the kitchen to retrieve Kihyun’s tea that was done brewing.

Kihyun moved the heater closer to his feet, they began to burn but he could barely feel anything, that familiar hazy feeling came back to haunt him once again the same feeling he experienced Halloween night. His ears began to ring like crazy and his eyes felt like they were forming a hazy film.

“Hyung I-”

Just then the cord from the heater caught on Hyunwoo’s foot while he traveled back to the couch with Kihyun’s hot tea. Kihyun’s eyes grew as he witnessed the older male lose his balance. He reached out his hands to Hyunwoo in an attempt to break his fall but only made things worse when his hand slapped the tea forward leading the scalding water to land on Hyunwoo’s chest.

Kihyun caught by the older males’ weight fell down with him and landed partially atop him, realizing he groaned in pain from the hot water Kihyun immediately reacted.

“O-oh my God I’m sorry, I moved the heater closer to my feet and the cord- your foot got caught in it. I was trying to help...” Kihyun watched as Hyunwoo removed his tea-soaked t-shirt. There was a large red blotch across his chest and a little redness on his neck. The younger male gasped and grabbed the blanket Hyunwoo gave him then began dabbing it on the remaining water on his friend.

“I’m sorry, it was an accident I was trying to, to grab you. I wanted to break your fall, but I ended up making it worse, and now you're in pain because of me. I just make everything worse, sorry for being selfish,”

Just then Kihyun felt the grasp of a warm hand on his cheek, “Kihyun-ah... you’re crying...” Hyunwoo was staring at Kihyun now, his expression more worried than in pain. 

The younger male didn’t realize his eyes became a faucet in the moment, but they stopped. The last tears rolled from Kihyun’s wherry face when he looked into Hyunwoo’s face whose eyes stared concerned in his. Kihyun parted his lips but nothing came out as his older friend grazed the tear from Kihyun’s cheek as it fell on his thumb.

The still silence made it hard for the two to breathe so close, time seemed to stop when they gaze in each other's eyes and as Hyunwoo’s other hand reached to grasp Kihyun’s other cheek the front door began to unlock. 

The two rolled away from one another instantly and Hyunwoo rose up to see who could possibly unlock his front door. 

There stood Ji-Eun.

_ “The spare key! That’s what I forgot with Ji-Eun... she still had the spare key!”  _ Hyunwoo thought.

“W-Why are you here?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Why not? A friend who lives in the area said she saw you and of course that means you were here, so I came for a visit,” Ji-Eun spoke lifting up the jingling keys in her hand.

“Give me those keys, I’ve been meaning to take those back so something like this doesn’t happen,” Hyunwoo reached out to Ji-Eun's hand but she swiftly placed the keys in her back pocket.

“Well that’s not why I came here, and why the hell is your chest red?” The woman spoke, strutting into the living room. She spotted Kihyun sitting on the couch and became disgruntled.

“What the hell are you looking at? Why of all people are you even here?” She harshly griped.

Hyunwoo walked into the room, sliding on another shirt painfully, “He’s my friend, what do you want Ji-Eun?”

“I just wanted to crash in to be honest and you have food too, so what? It’s not like you’re going to physically force me to go.”

_ What is she doing here? He cut all ties with her, why is she still infiltrating his life?”  _ Kihyun thought, for once he was going to say something but then stopped. He remembered the day at the market, the way she peered at him like she knew the truth. And although Kihyun had that brief moment with Hyunwoo just a minute ago, maybe for an instant he might have a chance, but not if Hyunwoo knew he was a liar. 

If Hyunwoo learned about that, Kihyun was convinced he would be plagued as a weirdo and a liar to his older friend. So he kept quiet.

Hyunwoo sighed loudly. “I don’t know what your intention is, but you can eat, I guess. I need to talk with you after then you leave and give me your key for good. Ok?”

“Oh~ you’re too kind,” Ji-Eun sang plopping on the couch and finally removing her suede kitten heels. She grabbed the styrofoam cup of pickled radish and began picking them one by one and tossing them into her mouth. She gazed at Kihyun who looked at her disgusted and gave him a cunning smile then turned up her lip.

Hyunwoo sat on the couch silently next to her but keeping distance, she realized this and reached out to his arm, and latched onto him like a parasite. Hyunwoo’s face became straighter.

“Kihyun, could you bring me an ice pack? It’s in the fridge,” Hyunwoo said sounding restless.

Kihyun got up, annoyed and looked in the freezer, he couldn’t find it. “Hyung! I don’t see it!” He yelled out.

“I’ll get it,” Ji-Eun stood up with aggravated footsteps and into the kitchen. “Move. I know this house better than you do,” She said harshly to Kihyun, then turned back in his direction and began to speak under her breath.

“If you think I’m gonna let another fucking man take Hyunwoo from me you got another thing coming. After seeing you with him several times and piecing things together I finally know where I recognize you from. You where that Angel bitch at the Halloween party,”

Kihyun’s heart jumped.

“My friends said they thought they saw some little whore kissing up on my man, but turns out the bitch had a dick. I don’t know what you're playing at. That whole little scheme at the party and now hanging out with Hyunwoo. You strategically planned for all this to happen so you could have him to yourself you manipulative prick. If you don’t leave, I’ll tell him you’re just a freak and a manipulator, and If I ever see you near him again, I’ll ruin your life, fag. Son Hyunwoo is mine, only.”

Ji-Eun walked away with the ice pack and to Hyunwoo on the sofa, Kihyun on the other hand was frozen in place, playing Ji-Eun's words in his head like a broken record.

“Kihyun-ah where are you going?” Hyunwoo asked his younger friend who was placing his coat and slipping his still wet socks and shoes on.

“Ummm I-I... I have to go somewhere, something came up!”

“What? What came up?”

“I have to go to work, yeah work!”

“Work? It’s almost 8PM! If you had work you would be there already... where do you work at? A club?”

“Sure! I just need to go ok? Bye now!”

“Wai-”

Like that Kihyun ran out of Hyunwoo’s home in an instant, Hyunwoo knew one-hundred percent it wasn’t work. He turned to Ji-Eun who casually ate radish like she had no care in the world.

“What did you say to him?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice grew deeper.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything to him... I merely told him the truth,” Ji-eun laughed.

“What truth?!” Hyunwoo raised his voice.

Ji-Eun startled, jumped back a little. Hyunwoo rarely raised his voice if at all, even with her. “Fine I’ll tell you.”

********  
  


By the time Kihyun arrived back home it was 10 PM, he was freezing and feeling sick now. He slowly dragged himself to his front door and into his home. Minhyuk was the first face he saw.

“Oh, you’re finally home,” Minhyuk spoke.

Jooheon immediately got up from the table and rushed to Kihyun’s direction. “Ki what the hell! You left on such a random note at 4 something! Then come back 10!? I swear I was about to call the cops, I kept calling your phone. You said you were going on a walk, where were you?”

Kihyun looked up to Jooheon with tired eyes, “I’m sorry about not answering my phone I really was on a walk, a really long walk,” he dragged himself to his room, fell on his bed and went straight to sleep.

“What’s up with him?” Minhyuk asked, “Should we check on him?”

“Who knows?” Jooheon returned annoyed.

Before Minhyuk went to bed he indeed checked on Kihyun to find he was fast asleep.

Minhyuk knew something happened, he could tell Kihyun was troubled.

****

“It’s 10:30 am and Kihyun hasn’t woken up yet, I’m starting to think he did more than just walk last night. It’s not like him to wake up so late, and Shownu-hyungs party is today,” Jooheon observed.

“Yeah, I agree.” Minhyuk spoke briefly before getting up from the kitchen table and into Kihyun’s room. He busted in without knocking to see his friend buried in his sheets.

“Kihyun, get up. It’s hyungs party today and you said you were going, plus he asked if some of us could come early to help with decorating and I’m leaving now so if you want to come, hurry.”

There was no answer, only a sniffle from under the sheets.

“Kihyun, did you hear me?” Minhyuk yelped. The screen of Kihyun’s phone lit up as it lay on the counter and Minhyuk couldn’t help but notice the three missed calls and ignored text from “Shownu-hyung” on his friend's phone. The screen lit up from another ignored text since Kihyun’s phone was on silent.

Minhyuk found it funny that of all people Kihyun would not notice it would be Hyunwoo. “Kihyun, wake up.”

There was a rustle in under the sheets, then a mumble, “I’m sick.” The reply was followed with a coughing fit.

“Oh come on, not this again. You’re starting this all over again, saying you’re sick to avoid Shownu-hyung once more. Next thing you know he’ll show up to the hou-”

Minhyuk stopped to see Kihyun’s bloated face, it was was pale yet flushed with red, his eyes where puffy and red with a certain glossiness to them. The kind when a person’s been crying.

“Kihyunie... what’s wrong?” Minhyuk spoke with concern in his face while sitting on the end of Kihyuns bed.

“Nothing... I really am just sick.”

“Well it’s obviously something else you-”

“I said it’s nothing, please... I just want to sleep right now.”

Minhyuk, with gloom, got up from the end of his friend's bed, “Ok, I’ll let you sleep because this time you really do look sick. Will you go to the party?”

It was quiet for a bit. “I don’t know...” Kihyun answered.

“Well... anyway you have a bunch of missed calls and texts from Shownu-hyung,” Minhyuk saw Kihyun visibly flinch.

_ “What happened with Shownu?”  _ Minhyuk pondered, just then he received a text from non-other than Hyunwoo.

****

**Shownu ^ ^: Hey, did Kihyun make it home last night. He won’t answer his phone... I’m just worried.**

****

Made it home?

****

**Minhyuk: Yeah... why?**

**Shownu: It’s hard to explain.**

**Minhyuk: Oh.**

****

For some strange reason Minhyuk became irritated, whatever happened between the two was causing Kihyun discomfort. Kihyun had been in a lot of conflict these past months and it all lead back to one person. Hyunwoo. Minhyuk has been annoyed for some time now with the situation, and was getting to the point of being angry. He felt bad he was feeling this way because he too had a hand in this event. Had he made a move already, he would’ve maybe been with Kihyun. He loved both friends dearly so who was he really angry at? Hyunwoo?

Minhyuk wasn’t angry at Hyunwoo, but rather annoyed of his oblivious behavior towards Kihyun’s feelings. He was angry at himself for allowing things to escalate to this point. But really, even if he were to never dress his friend in that costume or if he told Kihyun now that he wanted to be with him, somehow, he knew things would still turn out the same way. Kihyun would still fall for Hyunwoo. That’s what hurt Minhyuk the most.

“I’m going to Shownu-hyung’s, bye,” Minhyuk quickly spoke to Jooheon.

“Wait I was-” Before Jooheon could finish his sentence his friend was gone.

********  
  


Minhyuk took no time to drive to Hyunwoo’s home in Gangnam, a trip that usually took 45 minutes to an hour due to traffic, only took 30 minutes thanks to his reckless driving. 

Through those 30 minutes the young male was conflicted with himself along with the situation at hand. “ _ What happened between those two? Was Kihyun with Shownu yesterday?” _

The navy-blue van rolled up to the large car garage of his friend's apartment complex, he pulled into the lot with the words in bold “ **VISITORS** ” yellow on the pillar that held the structure, Minhyuk quickly found a spot. 

He anxiously traveled to room 346, floor 11 of the complex, and hesitantly rang the doorbell to his friends home. There where heavy footsteps then the front door swung open.

“Minhyuk-ah! You came, I’m glad since everyone else was busy right now. Some friends from the baseball team will come over later on as well.”

Minhyuk smiled at his friend, an unsure smile.

“Do you want anything to drink, eat? I’m ordering the main food to the party, but I also have snacks here and some other stuff, help yourself,” Hyunwoo spoke warmly to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk wasn’t focusing much on food but Hyunwoo’s house rather, “Gosh, you really live here? This luxury apartment?! Look at the view of Seoul from these big windows, it’s nice... this place is nice,” He spoke comfortably.

“Yeah, it is a nice house. Thank you but the thanks should really be going to my dad and uncle, they own apartment complexes in Gangnam, this is one of them.”

“Oh so you really are rich?” Minhyuk laughed, “Jooheon talked about it all the time, he speaks high of you often.”

“Hm, that’s good,” Hyunwoo hummed.

30 minutes of small talk and fixing/decorating the house up, Hyunwoo surprisingly broke the silence with a question that made Minhyuk’s heart jump.

“Hey Minhyuk... is Kihyun coming here tonight?”

As the young male was decorating the Christmas tree with lights he froze, then spoke, “I’m not sure, he seemed wherry a little bit this morning, but he’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure about what?”

“Are you sure he’s ok?”

Minhyuk turned around slowly, his eyes cut to Hyunwoo. “What happened? What did you do to Kihyun yesterday? I know he was here, so what happened?”

Hyunwoo’s heart raced slightly surprised by his friends harsh tone.

“I’m not sure what I did, that’s why I was trying to contact him yesterday but I-”

“Of course you never know anything!” Minhyuk raised his voice, “You're so oblivious to everything, hyung... it’s caused... you’ve caused Kihyun so much pain and you don’t even acknowledge it. Do you have any idea how he feels about you?” 

The room was silent, and then a sudden long and loud sigh came from Hyunwoo.

“I do know... I wasn’t sure if I was right, I’m never sure, but if I was sooner this would've never happened,” He spoke sitting down on the sofa. “I do know about how Kihyun feels about me, and I feel bad about everything. He’s stressed himself out about such a thing... because of me.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened and his mouth hang open, he felt guilty for his previous words, “Th- then what happened? Kihyun is sick at home, he’s not good mentally or physically.”

“Ji eun happened.”

Minhyuk grew heated.

“Are you serious? That bitch? Why the fuck was she here, aren’t you two over so why the fu-”

“Minhyuk-ah" Hyunwoo cut his angry friend off

“What? Why are you talking in that sad ass tone?”

“I wanted to tell you when you first arrived, but I just held it off up until now.” The older male breathed in heavily then released his air.

“I have feelings for Kihyun.”

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo made eye-contact, and in that moment, Minhyuk understood, knowing the type of man Hyunwoo was, it was not a lie.

In his older friend’s glossed-over eyes, he saw his love for the same friend: Kihyun. 

And Minhyuk realized…. in this “love triangle” the second Hyunwoo and Kihyun met, he had no chance.

He’s lost. Minhyuk lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have you shook, lol ^ ^! Jk, but did you enjoy this climax of the story? I hope you did, also Son Hyunwoo.... how could you forget the keys?!?!??! Perhaps she made copy's of the key by now *GASP*, (spoiler for the last chapter possibly?). I hope you all are happy I've finally put more showki moments where they are alone and I hope you look forward too the last and final chapter. Thank you for reading my first fic so far \T T/

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope it made you chuckle at some parts, I'll probably start writing chapter 2 very soon so stay toned! Show me lots of love \T^T/


End file.
